Esposa indomable
by yuli09
Summary: Él queria esa casa, ella necesitaba ayuda para encontrar a alguien de su pasado. Una mujer obsecionada con una venganza. Primer libro de la serie Hombres arrogantes,mujeres inocentes de Lynne Graham. Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

_**La mayoria de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

**Prólogo**

El millonario griego Emmett McCarty entró en el lujoso salón de su fabuloso yate donde le esperaba el personal. Eran las siete y media de la mañana. Conscientes de que su rico y dinámico jefe solía empezar a trabajar a las seis y que raramente dormía más de cinco horas, todos hacían un esfuerzo por parecer despiertos.

Su asistente más veterano, Dmitri, le entregó una carpeta.

—Espero que le agrade, señor.

Con una expresión de concentración que remarcaba sus hermosas facciones,

Emmett sacó las fotografías de Madrigal Court. La densidad de los bosques ocultaba la casa isabelina desde todos los ángulos excepto el aire. Hasta ese momento, sólo había visto la casa en las fotografías de infancia que conservaba su madre. La increíble definición de las fotografías aéreas dejaba a la vista el gran deterioro que había sufrido en las últimas décadas.

Sus ojos de color bronce adquirieron la frialdad del metal. El tejado tenía agujeros y las paredes estaban a punto de desplomarse. Sin embargo, Lillian Stewart se había negado sistemáticamente a vendérsela a su difunto padre, Marco. El hechode que la anciana estuviera gravemente enferma hacía que Emmett tuviera la certeza de que pronto podría adquirirla.

Madrigal Court había pertenecido a la familia de su madre durante varios siglos, antes de que las adversidades económicas les obligaran a venderla. Con el tiempo, la readquisición de Madrigal Court se había convertido en una cuestión de honor para los McCarty. Y el honor familiar era algo que Emmett valoraba por encima de cualquier cosa. Su crueldad era legendaria; era un hombre peligroso al que era mejor no enfadar.

Pero aunque era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, nunca había olvidado su humilde origen ni lo que había padecido hasta que la fortuna le sonrió, proporcionándoles a Didyme y a Marco McCarty como padres adoptivos.

Esa deuda era una de las pocas cosas que le hacían perder la calculada frialdad por la que se regía. En los últimos tiempos, recuperar la casa ancestral de Didyme se había convertido en una obsesión. Tenía que conseguirla a cualquier precio. Y pronto.

Una despampanante morena, vestida con una túnica transparente que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación, entró pausadamente. Con dedos acariciadores, describió una provocativa espiral en el dorso de la mano de Emmett.

—Vuelve a la cama —susurró, seductora.

Emmett se tensó imperceptiblemente.

—Estoy ocupado —masculló.

El personal intercambió una mirada. Ninguna mujer duraba más de un par de semanas en la vida de de Emmett. Aquella amante no lo sabía, pero ya formaba parte del pasado.

—Dmitri — Emmett miró a su ayudante—¿quién ha permitido que pusieran túneles de plástico en el jardín cercado?

Dmitri miró la fotografía con sorpresa.

—¿No es eso parte del terreno de Madrigal Court, señor? Me temo que no tengo ni idea.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada fulminante y pidió que llamara a su equipo de abogados.

Para ellos, el día se convirtió en una pesadilla. Se amenazó con hacer rodar algunas cabezas, tuvieron que deshacerse en disculpas. Prometieron solventar el problema al instante, pero el magnate griego dio la orden de que no hicieran nada por el momento. El decidiría cuándo debían entrar en acción.

_**Hola¡**_

_**Empiezo historia (ocupo hacer algo y he descubierto que me encanta adaptar las historias), no se si han visto mis otras historias, pero en una de ellas hable sobre una trilogía y decidí empezar. La primera trata sobre Emmett y Rosalie, le siguen Edward y Bella y para finalizar Alice y Jasper. Las historias son relativamente cortas. Todavía no estoy segura de cada cuanto pública esta (Swan loves Cullen la actualizo cada 3 días), pero espero no dejar mucho tiempo entre cada cap. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Att Yuli**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

Capítulo 1

—Los McCarty están esperando a que me muera —la mirada de Lillian Stewart rezumaba odio—. ¡Son unos buitres!

—Pues van a tener que esperar —informó la enfermera a la anciana, tras tomarle la tensión arterial—. Está usted en plena forma.

—¡No se meta donde no le llaman! —replicó la paciente, iracunda, asiendo las sábanas con sus finos dedos—. Estoy hablando con mi nieta. Rosalie, ¿dónde estás?

Una joven de ojos azul claro que recogía las sábanas sucias dirigió una mirada de disculpa a la enfermera y se acercó a la cama. Era menuda, y la ropa suelta que vestía no llegaba a ocultar una figura de formas voluptuosas. Llevaba el cabello rubio, del color del oro, recogido en un despeinado moño que se ceñía con un cordel de jardinería. A pesar de su desaliño, poseía una exquisita belleza.

—Aquí estoy, abuela.

Lillian la observó con los labios apretados con gesto de desaprobación.

—¡Si te cuidaras más, te habrías casado hace años! —dijo con amargura—. Tu madre era una estúpida, pero al menos sabía sacar provecho de su belleza.

Rosalie, que estaba soltera por elección y que recordaba con horror la obsesión de su madre con el espejo, se encogió de hombros.

—Para lo que le sirvió…

—¡He jurado hacer pagar a los McCarty, y todavía no he dicho la última palabra!

—con la mano que cerró como una garra alrededor de la muñeca de Rosalie, la obligó a inclinarse hacia delante—. ¡Puede que Emmett McCarty llame a la puerta!

Rosalie no pareció impresionada por la remota posibilidad de que el mujeriego millonario fuera en su busca.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Basta con que poseas esta casa —dijo Lillian al oído de su nieta—, para que tus sueños se hagan realidad.

La fiera convicción de aquel último comentario consiguió despertar la curiosidad de Rosalie. Su mirada pasó de la indiferencia al interés:

—¿Te refieres a… Alice?

Consciente de que su nieta estaba pendiente de sus palabras, la anciana miró hacia otro lado con la satisfacción reflejada en su huesudo rostro.

—Puede que sí… Tendrás que averiguarlo. Pero si cumples con tu deber y juegas bien tus cartas, conseguirás lo que quieres.

—Mi único sueño es encontrar a mi hermana —dijo Rosalie con solemnidad.

Una risa desdeñosa escapó de la garganta de la anciana.

—¡Siempre has sido una estúpida sentimental!

Una llamada a la puerta anunció la llegada del vicario.

—Aproveche para descansar un rato —dijo la enfermera a Rosalie en voz baja.

Rosalie recogió las sábanas y sonrió al vicario a modo de saludo. Era un hombre amable, que visitaba con regularidad a su abuela a pesar del trato descortés que recibía de ella.

—Está perdiendo el tiempo —dijo Gladys con amargura—. No pienso dar ningún donativo a su iglesia.

A Rosalie le admiraba que su abuela hablara como si siguiera siendo rica, cuando en realidad estaba ahogada por las deudas. Pero su abuela estaba demasiado obsesionada con el dinero, la posición social y las apariencias como para admitir la realidad. Y sin embargo. Madrigal Court, la mansión isabelina que Lillian Stewart había persuadido a su marido que comprara estaba en estado de ruina. Tras décadas de desatención, el tejado tenía goteras, había humedades por todas partes y los terrenos adyacentes estaban descuidados. Dejar que la casa se deteriorara hasta aquel punto era parte de la venganza de Lillin hacia la familia McCarty.

Desde el ventanal del descansillo, Rosalie podía ver el paisaje más allá del jardín de la casa. Prácticamente todo pertenecía a Emmett McCarty, el armador. Su padre había acumulado una fortuna, pero el hijo era un verdadero rey Midas.

Hacía algo más de treinta años, la única posesión de los McCarty consistía en una pequeña casa de guarda a la entrada de Madrigal Court. Con el tiempo, la familia se había hecho con todas las granjas de la zona, así como con la mitad de las casas.

Madrigal Court era una pequeña isla independiente en el corazón de las propiedades de los McCarty, y pronto, cuando Lillian muriera, también pasaría a pertenecer a Emmett McCarty.

Rosalie reflexionó con melancolía sobre la imposibilidad de impedirlo. Aun cuando su abuela le legara parte de la propiedad, lo cual era dudoso, las deudas acumuladas obligarían a venderla. Su única esperanza era que, cuando llegara ese momento, Emmett McCarty estuviera dispuesto a alquilarle el jardín cercado.

Tras meter las sábanas en la lavadora, se puso las botas de agua y salió. No le gustaba dormir durante el día y encontraba el trabajo al aire libre mucho más relajante. En comparación con el resto de los terrenos, que le había resultado imposible dominar, el jardín cercado era un oasis de orden y belleza. En filas claramente delimitadas, Rosalie cultivaba los árboles perennes con los que pretendía hacer un negocio, y aunque ya tenía un considerable grupo de clientes, todavía no podía contratar a nadie.

Después de cavar enérgicamente durante una hora, volvió al interior a regañadientes, se quitó las botas y entró en la vieja cocina. Una estufa de leña caldeaba el ambiente.

—Buenas tardes, Rosalie —saludó Haddock.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Rosalie.

—Es la hora del té —le informó Haddock, recorriendo su percha.

Rosalie dio un cacahuete al loro por el que sentía un gran afecto. Haddock tendría sesenta años.

—Haddock es fantástico, Haddock es fantástico —declaró el animal.

Rosalie le acarició la cabeza y le dio un abrazo. Unos pasos familiares se aproximaron. Vera Arnold, una mujer de unos treinta años, con el cabello corto pelirrojo y ojos vivarachos, entró.

—Es evidente que necesitas un hombre en el que volcar tu afecto.

—No, gracias —dijo Rosalie.

Y no mentía. A excepción de su difunto abuelo, los hombres de su vida no habían sido más que una fuente de problemas. Su padre las había dejado cuando no era más que una niña y había vuelto a casarse, su madre había salido con hombres que la estafaban y la engañaban con otras mujeres. Y su primer amor había contado una serie de mentiras sobre ella por las que había sido acosada en el colegio.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Vas a darnos de comer otra vez? —protestó al ver a Vera dejar una cazuela sobre la mesa de pino—. No puedo consentirlo.

—¿Por qué no? Tú no tienes tiempo —dijo Vera—. Y a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con los sacrificios que estás haciendo, eres mi mejor amiga.

Rosalie arqueó las cejas en desacuerdo.

—No estoy haciendo ningún sacrificio.

—Claro que sí, y encima, por alguien muy desagradable. Pero prometo no meterme donde no me llaman.

—Mi abuela ayudó a mi madre económicamente y me dio un hogar cuando lo necesité. No tenía por qué haber hecho ninguna de las dos cosas — Rosalie no añadió más porque el carácter áspero de Lillian le había granjeado pocas simpatías.

Se trataba de una mujer fuerte, que había logrado salir de la pobreza y desafiar

a la rígida sociedad británica para casarse con un hombre de una clase superior. Si nunca había sido capaz de poner la otra mejilla, un acontecimiento había acabado por agriarle el carácter y había destrozado a la frágil madre de Rosalie, Cathy.

Aunque habían transcurrido más de treinta años, el eco del dolor y la humillación padecidos habían dejado una marca indeleble en la vida de Rosalie.

Aquellos que habían sufrido la desgracia eran los mismos a quienes ella amaba y de quienes dependía. El apellido McCarty era una velada amenaza que, en contra de su generosa naturaleza, inquietaba e irritaba a Rosalie.

Al tiempo que hacía café, dejó escapar un gran bostezo que fue contestado con

una nana por Haddock. Transportada por un instante al pasado, Rosalie se tensó.

Tiempo atrás, Haddock le había cantado nanas a su hermana. El recuerdo del rostro luminoso de Alice, con sus negros rizos, entristeció a Rosalie. Aunque sólo tenía ocho años cuando Alice nació, había cuidado de ella porque su madre, Cathy, no había estado en condiciones de hacerlo. Pero habían pasado ya ocho años desde la última vez que Rosalie la había visto.

—¡Calla, Haddock! —le riñó Vera, tapándose los oídos.

Ofendido, el loro le dio la espalda.

—Haddock es un loro muy listo —intentó apaciguarlo Rosalie.

—Haddock es un loro muy listo —repitió el animal.

—Los McCarty van a proporcionar los fondos para reparar el salón social —dijo

Vera—. Eso les va a hacer aún más populares.

—¡Los McCarty no valen un pimiento! —gritó Haddock—. Nunca entraran en

Madrigal Court.

Vera dejó escapar un quejido.

—Lo siento, no quería provocarlo. Ahora no habrá quien lo calle.

—¡Sinvergüenza! Seduce a una mujer y deja a otra tirada ¡No se puede confiar

en los McCarty!

—No es culpa de Haddock que la gente diga cosas inapropiadas delante de él

—lo defendió Rosalie.

—Lo sé. Yo misma le he enseñado algunas palabrotas nuevas para ponerle al

día.

—¡McCarty, cabrón!

—¡Haddock! —exclamó Rosalie.

El pájaro fingió avergonzarse y hundió la cabeza en el pecho.

—¡Esa no se la he enseñado yo! —se defendió Vera.

Aunque Rosalie sabía quién lo había hecho, no dijo nada. Su manera de protegerse del presente era concentrarse en el futuro. Había disfrutado haciendo un curso de horticultura, pero sus responsabilidades en casa le habían impedido llevar una vida independiente. Había cumplido veinticinco años. Las plantas que cultivaba en aquel jardín eran su salvavidas mientras dedicaba también su tiempo a una casa en ruinas y a una anciana enferma. En los últimos tiempos, esas dos tareas habían tenido lugar en un ambiente económico asfixiante. ¡Ojalá el millonario Emmett McCarty llamara a su puerta! ¡Cómo era posible que su abuela, que jamás había tenido un ápice de sentido del humor, hiciera bromas como ésas!

—No me gusta perder el tiempo —dijo Emmett a su abogado de

Londres más veterano.

—Por muy extraño que resulte, la señora Stewart te ha incluido como beneficiario en su testamento. Parece que tu presencia es fundamental para la lectura del testamento, y su abogado ha accedido a que tú pongas la fecha.

Emmett dejó escapar el aire con un silbido. Nada de aquello tenía ningún sentido.

—Puede que se arrepintiera de cómo había tratado a tu familia y quisiera demostrarlo al morir —comentó el abogado, sin inmutarse por la reacción de su poderoso cliente—. Los cambios de actitud en el lecho de muerte son más habituales de lo que imaginas.

—No necesito su aprobación para comprar la casa.

Emmett nunca había conocido a Lillian Stewart. Sin embargo, su padre la

había descrito en cierta ocasión como una malévola y ambiciosa arpía. Su

animadversión había afectado a sus padres, Marco y Didyme, a lo largo de los

años, y Emmett siempre había atribuido a la naturaleza bondadosa de sus padres adoptivos que no tomaran medidas drásticas. Después de todo, ¿por qué era tan grave lo ocurrido? Su padre se había limitado a romper su compromiso con la hija de

Lillian, Cathy, para casarse con Didyme. Era algo relativamente habitual, a lo que la gente normal se sobreponía.

Cuarenta y ocho horas más tarde, el helicóptero de Emmett aterrizaba en

Madrigal Court. Como de costumbre, viajaba acompañado de un reducido grupo de personal y de su última acompañante de cama, Anichka, una alta rubia rusa que ocupaba las portadas de las revistas de moda.

—¡Qué casa tan preciosa! —dijo una secretaria.

La vieja casona de ladrillo claro estaba adornada por unos encantadores

miradores con parteluz y coronada por un tejado con ornadas chimeneas y torreones.

A Emmett todo ello le dejaba indiferente. La historia nunca le había interesado

y una casa en ruinas rodeada de jardines desatendidos chocaba con su devoción al orden y la disciplina.

Ver tantos fallos a simple vista le bastó para asumir que el edificio necesitaba

una enorme inversión.

—Está cayéndose —apuntó Anichka con cara de disgusto, sacudiéndose una

mancha de óxido que le había manchado al apoyar la mano en la barandilla del

puente de piedra que cruzaba el foso.

La puerta tachonada de roble, abierta de par en par, daba entrada a un patio de

piedra. Con una ojeada crítica, Emmett se percató de las descascarilladas paredes, de los paneles profusamente tallados y del desvencijado mobiliario de imitación victoriana. Era un diamante en bruto en ruinas. Y tendría que comprarlo costara lo que costara. Aunque fuera millonario, era un hombre de negocios implacable y la situación que se le planteaba era un reto extremo para un hombre que jamás había antepuesto los sentimientos al pragmatismo.

Jenkens, el abogado de Lillian Stewart, salió a recibirlo al vestíbulo y, tras

aconsejar que sus acompañantes lo esperaran, lo escoltó hasta un salón al que los muebles, cubiertos con fundas, le daban un aire fantasmal.

—Desgraciadamente, la nieta de la señora Stewart, Rosalie, se ha visto

retrasada, pero no tardará en llegar —dijo Jelkens a modo de disculpa.

En aquel mismo instante, Rosalie llegaba traqueteando en su viejo y abollado

Land Rover a la puerta de la casa. Llegaba tarde y estaba furiosa porque al abogado le había dado lo mismo que tuviera una cita previa. El dinero era poder, y era obvio que el millonario griego era una persona mucho más importante que ella.

Rosalie estaba fuera de sí porque desde el funeral por su abuela, hacía una

semana, había tenido que dedicar cada minuto de su tiempo a cuestiones

administrativas. De hecho, había estado tan ocupada, que había tenido que ofrecer a su mejor cliente una entrega a domicilio después de que acudiera en varias ocasiones al jardín y no la encontrara. Para empeorar las cosas, el abogado no le había anunciaba hasta veinticuatro horas antes que Emmett McCarty estaría presente en la lectura del testamento.

Rosalie cruzó la cocina precipitadamente, pensando en la pérdida de tiempo

que suponía haber arrastrado a Emmett McCarty a Madrigal Court, cuando el hecho de que su abuela hubiera incluido en su testamento a un miembro de la familia que aborrecía, sólo podía entenderse como un último acto de venganza antes de dejar el mundo.

Tenía claro que Emmett McCarty se convertiría en el dueño de Madrigal Court.

Incluso había llegado a pensar que era el mejor destino para la propiedad, tan

necesitada de costosas reparaciones. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera el menor deseo de conocerlo, porque no podía olvidar que su padre había destrozado la vida de su madre, y en consecuencia, la de sus hijas.

Marco era un playboy rico, malcriado y egoísta, que jamás se había parado a

pensar en el daño que había causado.

Y, por lo que se contaba, Emmett McCarty era mucho peor que su padre,

aunque, gracias a que la sociedad en la que le había tocado vivir era mucho más permisiva, podía actuar con una absoluta impunidad. Iba a ser el primer McCarty que cruzara la entrada de Madrigal Court después de treinta años.

Un heterogéneo grupo esperaba en el vestíbulo principal: tres hombres y una

mujer con traje. Había otra mujer, una espectacular rubia con un vestido verde lima,

que se deleitaba como una diosa en la admiración que sus largas piernas despertaban

en los hombres presentes.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Rosalie al pasar.

Antes de entrar en el salón, tomó aire. Sentía el pulso en la garganta.

Jason Jelkens, el abogado de la familia, hizo unas rápidas presentaciones.

—Señor McCarty, ésta es Rosalie Hale.

—Señor McCarty… —saludó Rosalie en tensión. La visión de unos increíbles

ojos de color bronce la dejó paralizada. Aunque había visto a McCarty en fotografías, no era consciente de que fuera tan alto y musculoso. Era un hombre de una hermosura irreal, con

una penetrante mirada que dejaba en un segundo plano su cabello negro y sus

nítidas facciones. La perfección de sus masculinos labios resultaba acentuada por la

incipiente barba en el mentón. Incluso Rosalie, a la que el atractivo masculino solía resultar indiferente, sintió al instante su primitiva sexualidad.

—Señorita Hale.

Emmett entornó los ojos al sentirse atrapado por algo indefinible. Ella era

menuda, con una preciosa mata de cabello rubio dorado que se había recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino, dos zafiros en un hermoso rostro con forma de corazón. Inicialmente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que vestía como un vagabundo, porque cuando se quitó la chaqueta y se quedó en vaqueros y camisa, con unas botas embarradas, dejó a la vista un voluptuoso pecho y una cintura estrecha. Al instante, decidió que era sexy, muy sexy, y la inmediata reacción que despertó en él su atractivo sexual lo desconcertó.

Al notar que Emmett McCarty tenía la mirada fija en su pecho, Rosalie se

ruborizó.

—¿Qué está mirando? —preguntó con gesto airado.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que una mujer reaccionaba con hostilidad al

ver que despertaba interés en Emmett, y a éste le hizo gracia que se tratara de una mujer tan pequeña que habría podido levantarla con una mano. Para comprobar si su insolencia era genuina, decidió provocarla.

—Puede que sean las botas… —musitó.

La deliberada sensualidad con la que se expresó hizo que Rosalie sintiera un

escalofrío. Miró fijamente a aquellos ojos bronce que causaban en ella un efecto sísmico. Tenía la boca seca y notaba el corazón latirle como un pájaro enjaulado.

—Me gustan las botas —ronroneó Emmett cuando el abogado, desconcertado,

los miró alternativamente—. Aunque las prefiero con tacón, no de goma y embarradas.

Aquella combinación de desdén e insinuación indignó a Rosalie, que no supo

cómo reaccionar. Desviando la mirada de McCarty, se dejó caer con gesto adusto en una butaca.

—Empecemos —dijo Emmett al abogado.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que albergaba la esperanza de que el testamento

incluyera algo que humillara a aquel impertinente. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué permitía que su actitud la afectara. Nunca le había importado su apariencia. Y menos después de los sufrimientos que había acarreado la obsesión de su madre con el

espejo.

—En primer lugar, he de aclarar algunos puntos —dijo Jason Jelkens—. El

testamento se redactó hace cuatro meses, cuando la señora Stewart supo que estaba

en estado terminal. Para evitar cualquier impugnación, se sometió a una evaluación psicológica que dio como resultado que estaba en plena posesión de sus facultades mentales.

Rosalie se fue tensando al darse cuenta de que el testamento debía ser peculiar.

Cruzó los dedos para no sentirse avergonzada, aunque le costaba imaginar una circunstancia que le obligara a disculparse con McCarty por algo relacionado con su familia.

—Dono Madrigal Court y su contenido a partes iguales a mi nieta, Rosalie

Hale, y a Emmett McCarty, siempre que contraigan matrimonio…

—¿Casarnos? —interrumpió Emmett McCarty, atónito.

Rosalie se asió a los brazos de la butaca con fuerza.

—¡Es completamente absurdo! —dijo, abriendo los ojos desorbitadamente.

—Me temo que los términos del testamento son excepcionales. Se hizo un

esfuerzo por disuadir a la señora Stewart, pero fue imposible convencerla. Si se

produce el matrimonio, deberá cumplir ciertas condiciones: ha de durar al menos un año, y durante ese periodo, ambos deben residir en la propiedad.

Rosalie no daba crédito. ¡Casarse con un McCarty cuando eso representaba la

máxima humillación para ella!

Mientras el mundo seguía a su alrededor, Lillian Stewart había permanecido

varada en su propia amargura. Era evidente que el testamento era el último acto de

su abuela para vengarse de Marco McCarty por haber abandonado a su hija, Cathy, en el altar.

La gran boda de la que Lillian había estado tan orgullosa se había convertido

en un instrumento de tortura para la familia. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su gran ambición, casar a su hija con un hombre rico y con una elevada posición social, el plan le había estallado en las manos. El novio se había marchado con Didyme Waveney, de familia aristocrática venida a menos, que entonces vivía en la casa del guarda de Madrigal Court.

Desafortunadamente, demasiada gente sentía animadversión porLIllian como

para compadecerse de ella, y su rencor había crecido hasta adquirir proporciones desmesuradas.

—Es evidente que una boda no es posible —dijo Emmett con desdén.

Rosalie se sintió ofendida y, alzando la barbilla, exclamó:

—Ni aunque me arrastraran al altar. ¡Es un McCarty!

El abogado la miró con desaprobación.

—Le ruego que domine los gestos melodramáticos hasta que concluya la lectura—dijo Emmett, sarcástico.

Rosalie no supo cómo fue capaz de contener el impulso de abofetearlo.

—No me gusta su tono de voz —dijo, mirándolo con ojos llameantes.

—Soy un McCarty y me enorgullezco de ello —los ojos bronce se clavaron en los de ella, retadores—. Guarde silencio y permita continuar a los adultos.

Rosalie se irguió como un resorte. La insolencia de McCarty la sacó de sus

casillas.

—¿Cómo se atreve a hablarme de esa manera?

A Emmett le divirtió la facilidad con la que mordía el cebo.

— Rosalie … Señor McCarty… por favor, permítanme concluir —suplicó Jason

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Bueno por problemas personales, no estoy segura de cuando voy a volver a publicar (no voy arrogar a nadie para "salir" de este problema), estoy tan enojada, yo se que no tenia que seguir haciendo lo que hice, pero no puedo permitir que alguien me diga que yo hago siempre lo que se me da la gana (para colmo nadie me ayuda). Para los lectores de Swan loves Cullen,pueden estar tranquilos, voy a seguir publicando como siempre, solo que no estoy muy segura de poder contestar los reviews, créanme que siento mucho no poder publicar tan seguido como quisiera (esta la quería subir cada 3 días). Por cierto ese sábado tengo un examen, no he estudiado, Suerte para mi. Gracias por leer.**_

_**Att: Yuli**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Con las mejillas encendidas y temblando como no lo había hecho nunca,

Rosalie guardó silencio.

—Si el matrimonio no se produce. Madrigal Court pasará a manos del primo

tercero de Rosalie, Cedric Gilbert —concluyó Jason Jelkens.

—¡Pero si mi abuela lo odiaba! —saltó Rosalie.

Cedric era un constructor enriquecido con la especulación. Cuando Lillian había sabido que hacía averiguaciones sobre Madrigal Court con la intención de obtener permisos para su desarrollo urbanístico, había montado en cólera.

—Debo añadir que, aunque el señor Gilbert heredara la propiedad —continuó

el abogado—, no podría venderla ni construir en ella hasta pasados cinco años.

El rostro de Emmett se endureció.

—¿Y si no aceptara las condiciones?

—La propiedad sería entregada al gobierno.

La señora Stewart eliminó cualquier posible vacío legal.

Emmett estaba furioso. Le costaba creer que una anciana fuera la primera persona capaz de acorralarlo. Se preguntó si Lillian conocería su situación y habría redactado el testamento sabiendo la presión que su pasado ejercía sobre él. Sin embargo, ésa era una posibilidad remota, pues se trataba de información confidencial.

Cuando el abogado pasó a enumerar las deudas en las que había incurrido la propiedad, Rosalie palideció. Había pasado más de una noche en vela preguntándose cómo podría pagarlas, y hablar de ellas ante Emmett McCArty le resultaba humillante.

—¿No hay ninguna información para mí? —preguntó, vacilante y abatida al comprobar que su hermana Alice no era mencionada.

El abogado la miró por encima de las gafas.

—Hay una carta que deberá ser entregada tras la boda.

Puesto que la boda estaba descartada, Rosalie sintió una espantosa desilusión.

Por otro lado, nada le aseguraba que la carta incluyera información que pudiera ayudarla a encontrar a su hermana. Si el testamento ponía algo de manifiesto, era que el deseo de venganza de Lillian Stewart estaba muy por encima de los lazos familiares. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de incluir una exigencia tan inconcebible como que dos desconocidos se casaran para heredar una casa? Como si Emmett McCarty fuera a estar tan desesperado por conseguir Madrigal Court como para doblegarse…

Fue él quien dio por concluida la reunión.

—Les agradeceré que me notifiquen su decisión en el plazo de una semana —

Dijo Jelkens casi como pidiendo disculpas.

Emmett se puso en pie con elegancia.

—¿ Rosalie? Quiero que me enseñes la casa.

Rosalie se tensó. ¿Cómo era capaz de exigir nada después de cómo la había tratado? Porque se trataba de una exigencia y no de una petición ¿Era tan arrogante que no conocía el significado de la palabra «educación»?

Verlo de esa manera atemperó su irritación.

—Lo siento, pero no es posible —dijo, cortante, sin molestarse en mirarlo a la

cara, pero viendo la expresión de desmayo del abogado.

Emmett McCarty despertaba en ella una profunda animadversión que no tenía

por qué disimular. Además, vivían en mundos diferentes y probablemente no

volverían a coincidir.

—Yo nunca pido favores. Si me muestras la propiedad, pagaré las facturas del

agua —dijo Emmett con una inquietante calma.

Rosalie no podía creer que fuera capaz de hacerle una oferta tan humillante,

como si su tiempo y su aguante pudieran ser compradas con su repugnante dinero.

Por otro lado, se trataba de una oferta tentadora y hasta podía ser considerada como una victoria parcial: hacerle pagar era como multarlo por su mal comportamiento.

—¿Todas las facturas? —preguntó Rosalie con dignidad, ignorando la voz

interior que le decía que un error no se corregía con otro.

— Rosalie, no creo que… —Jason Jelkens, que recogía los documentos, estaba horrorizado con el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

— Rosalie y yo nos entendemos perfectamente —interrumpió Emmett—.

Todas las facturas.

—Quiero ver el dinero… en metálico —dijo Rosalie.

Los ojos de Emmett brillaron con sorna.

—Y yo la factura.

—Ahora mismo —dijo Rosalie con una envenenada dulzura, como si los

deseos de Emmett se hubieran convertido en órdenes que estuviera encantada de cumplir.

Satisfecho de que Rosalie fuera a obedecer por el precio adecuado, Emmett

fue al vestíbulo y llamó a sus abogados. Mientras esperaba a que contestaran, pensó en Lillian Stewart y en cómo el rencor le había hecho preferir morir arruinada antes que vender.

Aun estaba al teléfono cuando Anichka se le acercó y se abrazó a él. Emmett se enfadó automáticamente, pues le gustaba que respetaran su espacio tanto en la cama como fuera de ella, pero fue capaz de disimular porque había recuperado la calma que le caracterizaba. Jamás se dejaba superar por las emociones. A los pocos segundos de enfrentarse a un reto, empezaba a maquinar cómo superarlo. En su vocabulario no existía la palabra «derrota» y sabía bien que el éxito tenía un coste. En definitiva, empezaba a tener claro que tendría que casarse con Rosalie Hale por más absurdo que pudiera parecer. No podía permitirse una espera de cinco años, e impugnar el testamento no conduciría a nada, excepto a más retrasos.

En cuanto a Rosalie, estaba ahogada por las deudas y era tan avariciosa como

todas las mujeres que conocía, con la ventaja de que era capaz de expresarlo

abiertamente. Seguro que se casaría con él. La cuestión era si conocía de antemano el contenido del testamento, si habría conspirado con su abuela. No le costaría averiguarlo. Entretanto, también descubriría cómo era en la cama, y si su energía y fiero carácter se transformaban en pasión. Pasar algunos fines de semana en el campo, algo que siempre le había resultado terriblemente aburrido, podía adquirir un nuevo significado si incluían un componente sexual.

Rosalie bajó las escaleras que conducían al sótano de dos en dos. Cedric iba a

heredar Madrigal Court, y su abuela debía saber que ese iba a ser el resultado de su malévolo testamento. Claro que Lillian siempre había preferido a los hombres frente a las mujeres, y no perdía oportunidad de lamentarse por no tener descendencia masculina.

Rosalie encontró a Vera esperándola en la cocina.

—¿Y? —preguntó, nerviosa—. ¿Es Emmett tan atractivo en persona como en

las fotografías?

— Emmett es tan atractivo como una serpiente de cascabel —dijo Rosalie,

evitando mencionar el apellido que pondría a Haddock en acción.

—Em…mme…ett —dijo el loro, que adoraba aprender nuevas palabras.

Rosalie rebuscó en el cajón de un viejo aparador.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó Pamela, desconcertada—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el testamento?

—Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo. He accedido a enseñar la casa a

Emmett.

—¿Por qué?

—A cambio de que pague el agua —al ver que su amiga la miraba boquiabierta, Rosalie se encogió de hombros—. Es un chulo y se ha ofrecido a pagar para humillarme y subrayar el hecho de que él es rico y yo pobre. Estaba tan furiosa que he accedido. ¿Por qué no?

Vera estaba tan atónita que no supo qué decir.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, a Rosalie le desagradó ver a la espectacular novia de

Emmett abrazada a él con una sensualidad que le resultó incómoda. Posaba las manos en su pecho y basculaba las caderas hacia su ingle en una pose obscena. Porun instante le resultó imposible apartar la mirada porque nunca había visto una mujer tan dispuesta a devorar a un hombre.

Emmett , indiferente a la modelo rusa, recorrió a Rosalie con la mirada. Sus

ojos eran como dos focos azul claro iluminados sobre su perfecta piel. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su ropa era absurda, pero nada de ello impedía que resultara una belleza. Ni siquiera la ropa de trabajo ocultaba la redondez de sus firmes senos o la femenina curva de sus caderas. Que tuviera aquel aire fresco después de trabajar en el que pronto sería su jardín le resultaba particularmente excitante.

La tensión que cargaba el aire desconcertó a Rosalie. Notó la mirada del

magnate griego desnudándola, y la reacción que sintió en su interior la desarmó.

Ruborizada, desvió la mirada hacia su rubia acompañante, y vio que ella la

observaba con aire asesino.

Emmett la apartó a un lado.

—Anichka, vete a dar una vuelta. Quiero hablar con la señorita Hale en

privado.

Rosalie tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Estaba descubriendo que, a pesar de

odiar a Emmett McCarty, estar con él le resultaba excitante.

—¿Es ésa la factura? —Emmett señaló el papel arrugado que apretaba—. No

necesito verla. Sólo bromeaba.

Le dio un fajo de billetes. Por un instante, Rosalie los miró como si no supiera

por qué se los daba. Palideció y estuvo a punto de perder su aplomo pues, una vez apaciguada, supo que no debía aceptar aquel dinero. Sin embargo, también sabía que cualquier intento que hiciera de devolverlo le haría resultar ridícula. Avergonzada, guardó los billetes en el bolsillo al tiempo que Emmett hacia un gesto con la mano indicando que quería empezar el recorrido.

Durante un tiempo, Rosalie había organizados visitas guiadas a la casa para

conseguir algún ingreso, pero el progresivo deterioro y la carencia de medidas de seguridad le había llevado a cancelarlas.

Con una tensión que le hacía caminar con rigidez, se detuvo al pie de la

escalera:

—Las tallas de la barandilla son…

—Ahórrate los comentarios turísticos —interrumpió Emmett McCarty—.

Quiero ver lo mejor de la casa.

A Rosalie le pareció vergonzoso que expresara tan abiertamente su total desinterés. Le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación de la que se arrepintió en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con el firme mentón de Emmett para, como si tuviera voluntad propia, ascender hasta encontrarse con sus sensuales labios, sus tallados pómulos y la negra densidad de sus pestañas. El enfado fue sustituido por un hormigueo en el estómago y por la piel de gallina. Los ojos de bronce de Emmett se clavaron en ella con una intensidad que le oprimió la garganta hasta casi ahogarla.

Retirando la mirada bruscamente, Rosalie subió las escaleras con la adrenalina

bombeándole la sangre.

—Esta es la gran galería.

Emmett contempló la polvorienta sala rectangular que en el pasado había

constituido una de las joyas de la casa. Las cortinas estaban rasgadas; los retratos de familia y el mobiliario habían sido vendidos hacía tiempo. Ese era un detalle sin importancia para Emmett, que tenía un equipo trabajando desde hacia años en la localización y compra de todos esos objetos. Estudió el ornamentado techo y el viejo suelo de madera, ambos manchados por la humedad.

—Cuidado con dónde pisas. El piso puede ceder —le avisó Rosalie.

—Parece que el testamento te ha sorprendido —dijo Emmett con tono

indiferente.

—¿Y a quién no? Me temo que mi abuela era muy particular y le encantaban los secretos — Rosalie no tenía el menor interés en hablar del testamento con él. Todavía no entendía qué hacía allí.

Evitó mirarlo. Le desconcertaba y le avergonzaba a un mismo tiempo sentirse

tan atraída por un hombre cuya amante le esperaba en el piso inferior. Pero no era su cerebro, sino su cuerpo, el que reaccionaba ante su presencia, y contra eso no podía hacer nada.

—Como sabes, hace tiempo que deseo poseer esta casa —comentó Emmett.

Rosalie abrió la puerta del final de la galería.

—Eres rico. Estoy seguro de que Cedric te la venderá en cuanto pueda.

El rostro de Emmett se endureció.

—No puedo esperar cinco años.

—Me temo que no tienes otra opción — Rosalie pensó que no le sentaría mal

tener que espera a cumplir sus deseos. Además, tendría que convencer a su

ambicioso primo para que renunciara a sus planes de desarrollo urbanístico.

—Claro que tenemos otra opción —dijo Emmett, en el preciso momento en el

que pisaba una madera podrida. Dejando escapar un juramento en griego, liberó su pie y dio un paso atrás.

—Ya te lo he advertido —dijo Rosalie —. Hay un montón de agujeros en el

suelo del piso de arriba, pero había conseguido mantener este suelo intacto.

Al recibir una crítica en lugar de una disculpa, Emmett no supo si enfadarse o

reír.

—¡Podría haberme hecho daño!

—Dudo que seas tan frágil, pero el techo que hay bajo este suelo es de un valor incalculable —dijo Rosalie, airada.

Le mostró una selección de dormitorios revestidos de paneles de madera y las

estropeadas habitaciones del piso bajo. Cuando Rosalie se ofreció a enseñarle los terrenos, prefirió volver al salón.

—Tenemos que hablar del testamento — Emmett tenía un único objetivo,

conseguir que Rosalie aceptara las condiciones del testamento y volver a Londres lo antes posible—. Quiero esta casa, y aunque no me guste ser chantajeado, estoy dispuesto a casarme para conseguirla.

Rosalie lo miró boquiabierta. No había imaginado ni por un instante que un

hombre del poder y la riqueza de Emmett McCarty estuviera dispuesto a casarse con una desconocida para hacerse con una casa. Después de todo, sólo necesitaba una espera de cinco años para poder comprarla.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—Por supuesto que sí —dio Emmett, cortante.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. El movimiento hizo que su cabello se soltara y

cayera sobre sus hombros en cascada. Continuó hablando mientras se peinaba con los dedos.

—No tiene ningún sentido.

Emmett observó con sensual intensidad su denso cabello de oro.

—Para mí sí lo tiene —se limitó a decir.

Rosalie fue hasta una ventana y se volvió lentamente. Nada de lo que había hecho McCarty hasta el momento le parecía lógico.

—Podrías hablar con Cedric, o ver qué opinan los abogados. ¿Siendo rico, no

hay maneras de arreglar algo así? ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? Sé que esta casa perteneció durante siglos a la familia de tu madre, pero no parece interesarte la historia. ¿Tanto te importa el vínculo familiar?

Emmett enarcó una de sus cejas con gesto despectivo.

—Tengo mis razones, y son privadas.

Rosalie lo miró con indignación.

—Sí, pero acabas de proponer que nos casemos como si no significara nada…

—En realidad, no significaría nada. Sólo necesitamos celebrar una discreta

ceremonia civil —interrumpió Emmett—. Es la forma más sencilla de poder

hacerme con Madrigal Court. El edificio está en muy mal estado. Necesita ser

restaurado cuanto antes.

Rosalie intentó dominar la indignación de que expresara tan abiertamente su

ansiedad por poseer la casa. ¿Es que no tenía la menor sensibilidad? Rosalie había crecido con la triste historia de lo que sintió su madre al ser abandonada por Marco McCArty en el altar. Cuando Cathy tomaba un par de copas, hablaba

interminablemente de su destrozado corazón. Aunque se hubiera casado con otro hombre, Marco había sido el amor de su vida. No conseguir olvidarlo ni resistirse a él había acabado por destrozar todas las relaciones que empezaba.

—No tiene sentido hablar de ello porque no estoy dispuesta a casarme ni por lo

civil ni por la iglesia —declaró Rosalie en tono solemne.

Emmett la miró con ojos entornados y expresión inquisitiva.

—¿Por qué no?

—No me parecería bien — Rosalie estaba decidida a preservar su dignidad

antes que caer en el tipo de sentimentalismo que despertaría el desdén de McCarty—.

No podría.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —dijo él con tono sarcástico—. Las ventajas

económicas de acceder a lo que pido serían muy considerables.

Rosalie palideció. El fajo de billetes que tenía en el bolsillo le quemaba.

—Supongo que tengo merecido que me hagas esa oferta —sacó el dinero y lo

dejó con decisión sobre una mesa—. Toma tu dinero y guárdatelo. De no haber

querido ponerme a tu nivel antes, no lo habría aceptado. Puede que sea pobre, pero todavía sé distinguir lo que está bien de lo que está mal.

Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa de hiena.

—Suenas como si fueras una niñita buena.

Rosalie le dirigió una mirada incendiaria.

—Puede que suene infantil y simple, pero así es como quiero que sea mi vida.

Puede que no siempre sea consecuente con mis principios, pero cuando cometo un error no me importa reconocerlo.

—Los principios están muy bien cuando uno puede permitírselos —el sarcasmo

en la mirada de Emmett contribuyó a enfurecer aún más a Rosalie —. Pero si yo me voy, te quedarás sin la casa y con un montón de deudas. Acepta mis condiciones y el dinero dejará de ser un problema. Soy muy generoso con aquellos que acceden a mis deseos.

El panegírico a la honradez de Rosalie dejaba a Emmett indiferente. Estaba

convencido de que no era más que un truco para elevar su precio. Que hubiera

aceptado el dinero del agua sin pestañear le había dado toda la información que requería.

La furia de Rosalie al ver que no aceptaba su negativa estalló como un geiser.

—¡Es una lástima que yo no tenga la menor intención de acceder a tus deseos!

Emmett la miró con expresión velada.

—Los dos sabemos que podría persuadirte muy fácilmente —dijo con una risita

de suficiencia.

Rosalie sintió una mezcla de ira y de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que incluso

su insolencia le resultaba atractiva. La rabia le hizo hablar despectivamente.

—Te equivocas. No podrías convencerme porque detesto lo que representas, y

porque no concibo la idea de casarme por interés.

—Deberías usar la cabeza —contraatacó Emmett con frialdad—. El

matrimonio no sería más que un acuerdo en beneficio mutuo. Tú necesitas dinero y yo quiero esta casa.

—¡Pero yo no quiero seguiros el juego ni a mi abuela ni a ti, y, lo creas o no,

tampoco quiero tu dinero! —replicó Rosalie —. No puedes sobornarme para que haga lo que quieres. Puede que tarde toda la vida en pagar las deudas, pero al menos podré mantener la cabeza bien alta porque, al contrario que tú, tengo principios.

Emmett permanecía impertérrito.

—No permito que me insultes.

—No estoy insultándote. Me limito a observar que no pareces tener escrúpulos

—dijo Rosalie, vehemente—. Conseguir lo que deseas es lo único que te importa. Para algo eres un McCarty.

—Y estoy orgulloso de serlo — Emmett miró a Rosalie en actitud retadora.

La tensión que se respiraba y la absoluta quietud de Emmett dispararon el

corazón de Rosalie. Era un hombre de hierro, muy distinto a su menudo y

encantador padre. Aquel pensamiento la hizo estremecerse. No tenía por qué dejarse manipular ni por su abuela ni por Emmett McCarty. Había actuado como una nieta leal, pero había llegado el momento de recuperar su libertad.

—No tenemos nada más de qué hablar —dijo, solemne, acercándose a la puerta

y abriéndola para invitarle a salir.

—No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo —masculló Emmett.

—Lo que no te gusta es la palabra «no» —dijo Rosalie, convencida de que era

una palabra que le convenía oír más a menudo.

—Estás en contra de mi familia.

—Un poco… Siento no poder evitarlo —dijo Rosalie sin inmutarse.

—¿Cómo puedes consentir que algo que sucedió hace treinta años determine el presente? No tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Enfurecida por haberle dejado un resquicio para convertirse en la voz de la

cordura, Rosalie apretó los dientes. Emmett debía de preferir creer que su padre no había vuelto a ver a su madre después de dejarla plantada. O quizá ni siquiera sabía que su madre había sido la amante ocasional de su padre durante el resto de su vida.

Fuera cual fuera la verdad, Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a hablar sobre una realidad tan humillante.

Emmett levantó su morena mano y metió lentamente una tarjeta de visita en el

bolsillo del pecho de su camisa, esbozando una sonrisa con hoyuelos que hizo que Rosalie sintiera una contracción en el estómago.

—Aquí tienes mi número privado, pero te advierto que no voy a mejorar mi

oferta.

—¡No pienso llamarte! —saltó Rosalie.

Emmett le dedicó una mirada severa.

—Acudirás a mí —dijo con voz ronca.

Rosalie se quedó sin alíenlo. Su piel cambió del frío al calor. Al verlo alejarse

por el pasillo, se abrazó la cintura como si con ello pudiera defenderse de él.

«Ni hablar», habría querido gritar, «jamás iré en tu busca».

Pero la rabia que sentía la sacudía de tal manera que prefirió no replicar por

temor a lo que pudiera decir. Después, al oír el helicóptero despegar, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan tensa que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Nunca habría imaginado que pudiera llegar a enfadarse hasta aquel punto. Hasta entonces siempre se había considerado una persona tranquila y tolerante.

Una hora más tarde, llegaba a la casa que Vera alquilaba a los McCarty. Su

amiga estaba en la cocina, preparando una cena para su servicio de catering. Rosalie, con los nervios a flor de piel, le contó lo sucedido. Vera la escuchó atentamente y sus ojos marrones se fueron abriendo de perplejidad.

—¿Por qué puede estar un millonario tan desesperado por hacerse con

Madrigal Court?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa.

—¿No será que ha descubierto que hay oro o petróleo en el subsuelo? ¿Y por

que no? —dijo Vera al ver la mirada de incredulidad de Rosalie —. De hecho, el mes pasado vi a unos tipos haciendo una inspección de terreno al lado del jardín cercado, y creo que luego…

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? —preguntó Rosalie, preocupada.

—Asumí que trabajaban para los McCarty y que sólo estaban husmeando. No

quise preocuparte —se defendió Vera.

—Lo siento —suspiró Rosalie —. Estoy muy nerviosa.

—Está muy bien que quieras defender tus principios —dijo Vera, dubitativa—, pero es una pena que pierdas la oportunidad de cancelar tus deudas y

ganar la parte que te correspondería de la venta de la casa. Incluso podrías contratar a un detective para buscar a tu hermana; y aún te quedaría bastante como para invertirlo en el negocio de jardinería.

A medida que hablaba su amiga, Rosalie había ido desinflándose. ¡Alice!

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que a su hermana le correspondía también una parte de Madrigal Court, que cualquier decisión que tomara afectaría también a su futuro? Era una lástima que Lillian siempre hubiera mantenido una actitud tan distinta hacia Alice por ser hija ilegítima.

Cuando Rosalie tenía dieciséis años, su madre había muerto en un accidente detren y Lillian había ido a buscarlas a Escocia para llevarlas consigo a Madrigal Court.

Dos días después, al volver del colegio, Rosalie había descubierto que su hermana había desaparecido. Su desesperación dejó indiferente a su abuela.

—El padre de Alice ha venido a buscarla —explicó con frialdad—. Y así debe

ser. Rosalie protestó.

—¿Cómo la ha localizado? ¡Ni siquiera yo sé quién es! Mamá nunca quiso

hablar de él…

—El lugar de Alice está en otra parte. Ya no es tu responsabilidad, sino la de su

padre. Tendrás que aceptarlo.

Rosalie no había olvidado el dolor de aquella súbita y cruel separación de la

niña a la que adoraba. Al principio, había creído que podrían permanecer en contacto por carta, pero al no haber ningún contacto, su abuela se había limitado a encogersede hombros y a decir que no sabía nada de ella. Rosalie, por su lado, estaba convencida de que le ocultaba algo.

Y de prontos se encontraba ante el dilema de tomar una decisión que podía

afectar a Alice. Cuando finalmente la encontrara, ¿qué opinaría de que la hubiera dejado sin herencia? ¿La perdonaría?

—Puede que me haya precipitado al rechazar la oferta de Emmett —masculló,

abatida.

El orgullo le impedía ceder de inmediato por temor a ser considerada una

mujer voluble. La perspectiva de acceder a un matrimonio de conveniencia con un hombre al que odiaba y despreciaba, le quitó el sueño aquella noche. Por eso fue aún más frustrante que el número que marcó, en lugar de ponerla en contacto directo, fuera el de un eficiente y protector ayudante que le informó de que Emmett estaba en el extranjero al tiempo que le ofrecía una cita para la semana siguiente en Londres.

La curiosidad que Rosalie sentía por la carta que le había dejado su abuela para el día de su boda fue en aumento. No podía dejar de pensar en las crípticas palabras que Lillian le había dirigido relativas a la casa y a su hermana. Por ella, al haberlo incluido en su testamento a sabiendas de cuánto deseaba adueñarse de la casa, Emmett McCarty había acudido a Madrigal Court. Y también había dicho que la propiedad podía hacer que Rosalie cumpliera todos sus deseos. ¿Querría todo ello decir que si accedía a casarse con McCarty, la carta le proporcionaría información sobre Alice?

Visto de esa manera, el matrimonio adquiría connotaciones mucho más

importantes para ella y se convertía en un sacrificio más aceptable.

Después de todo, sólo representaba un vínculo temporal con un hombre al que

despreciaba. Ni siquiera sería un matrimonio de verdad. De hecho, asumía que

Emmett seguiría dando rienda suelta a su activa libido mientras estuviera en

Madrigal Court, y la casa se llenaría de bellezas depredadoras que actuarían de manera provocativa. Rosalie se estremeció ante la perspectiva, y se consoló

recordando que su dormitorio estaba en el ala opuesta de la casa y que pasaría la mayoría del tiempo en el jardín.

Las elucubraciones de Rosalie fueron interrumpidas por una llamada de

Jelkens, que le pidió que acudiera a su oficina. Allí le explicó que había

recibido una visita de los abogados de Emmett McCArty con un requisito formal

para que dejara de utilizar el jardín cercado.

Rosalie miró al hombre atónita.

—No entiendo…

—Me han notificado que hace doce años su abuelo vendió el jardín y los tres

terrenos colindantes a un granjero. Su abuela no debía ser consciente de que el jardín estaba incluido en la venta.

Doce años atrás, ella ni siquiera vivía en Madrigal Court porque su madre

seguía viva.

—Sabía que esos terrenos habían sido vendidos, pero no puedo creer que el

jardín también.

—Yo no me ocupé del contrato, pero tengo los documentos y puedo asegurarle

que así fue.

El abogado explicó que el hijo del granjero había pensado en abrir un negocio

de jardinería y que, al morir inesperadamente, su padre no le había encontrado

utilidad.

Rosalie escuchó la explicación sin dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Los McCarty habían comprado las tierras al granjero hacía cuatro años y no se habían percatado de que el jardín formaba parte de la adquisición? Estaba aturdida.

—¿Quiere decir que llevo casi cinco años invadiendo una propiedad ajena, que

Emmett McCarty es el dueño de mi jardín?

—Y de todo lo que haya en su interior.

Rosalie, pálida, asintió como una marioneta mientras el abogado, al tiempo que

le manifestaba su solidaridad, le advertía que no tenía nada que hacer.

Con la mente en blanco, Rosalie fue directa al jardín… o lo intentó. Los McCarty solían colocar unas verjas verdes para marcar sus terrenos, y una de ellas estaba siendo instalada en aquel instante al pie del camino de acceso al jardín. Rosalie pasó junto a los trabajadores y bajó del coche al llegar al muro. Habían puesto un candado a la verja de hierro, prohibiéndole la entrada al jardín que representaba el fruto de sus sueños y esfuerzos en los últimos años.

Sintiendo que la sangre le hervía en las venas, pensó:

«Si me caso con Emmett, lo mataré por hacerme esto», porque ni por un

instante dudó de la identidad del culpable que la separaba de sus amadas plantas.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Wow son muchos los reviews de esta historia( 6 con solo 2 caps), gracias por su apoyo. Creo que me fue bien en el examen.**_

_**Att Yuli**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

Capítulo 3

El mismo día que Rosalie rechazó su proposición, Emmett reunió a un grupo

de profesionales para que prepararan la restauración de Madrigal Court.

Estaba convencido de que Rosalie acabaría accediendo a su petición.

Anunciarle que estaba usando una propiedad privada constituía una sutil amenaza.

Quería hacerle saber que, sin su ayuda, la vida iba a resultarle muy complicada y, además, estaba convencido de que en cuanto empezara a pagar sus facturas no querría volver a mancharse las manos de tierra.

Como hombre de acción que era, ordenó a sus abogados que redactaran un

acuerdo prematrimonial, y que averiguaran la mejor manera de celebrar una

ceremonia discreta. No le sorprendió que le anunciaran que Rosalie había pedido verlo, pero para entonces estaba en Atenas, atendiendo asuntos de mayor urgencia.

En Grecia dedicó cada segundo de su tiempo al trabajo, tal y como hacía

siempre que tenía problemas o preocupaciones. En cuanto pasaba cualquier cosa que amenazaba con perturbar su equilibrio emocional, se sumergía en el trabajo hasta agotar a sus colaboradores. Cuando el personal de Londres había empezado a quedarse dormido un mes atrás, había contratado a más gente para que pudiera trabajar por turnos y mantener su ritmo. El día que volvió a Londres, consiguió un contrato millonario que apareció en los titulares de todos los periódicos, pero decidió celebrarlo en solitario y enviar un collar de diamantes a Anichka a modo de despedida.

Nunca le había atraído la vida en el campo, pero la perspectiva de pasar los

fines de semana con Rosalie iba tomando forma en su mente con un claro

componente erótico, y además, tenía la atracción de lo prohibido.

Aunque la razón le decía que Rosalie no era su tipo, ya que era demasiado

arisca, menuda y descuidada en el vestir, se había cansado de Anichka en menos de dos semanas y empezaba a pensar que el ritmo de sustituciones en su dormitorio era excesivo. Un cambio en el estilo de sus acompañantes femeninas le sentaría bien.

Imaginó a Rosalie convertida en una belleza vibrante y refinada, tumbada sobre una cama con dosel, desnuda, dándole la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa, y su libido reaccionó como un coche de Formula 1 en la línea de salida.

Al recordar la destartalada cama que había visto en Madrigal Court, la fantasía

se hizo añicos. Llamó al equipo de decoración e hizo la primera petición personal que hacía en su vida relativa a mobiliario. Ordenó que enviaran una cama con dosel y cortinajes. Sería un magnífico regalo de boda.

Rosalie entró precipitadamente en el ascensor del edificio McCarty. Para llegar a tiempo de la cita, había tenido que tomar un tren al amanecer. Llevaba su mejor conjunto, una chaqueta de lana negra y una falda gris, que sólo sacaba del armario para las ocasiones formales. Nunca se le había dado bien agachar la cabeza, y estaba segura de que Emmett McCarty iba a regodearse en su victoria. La capitulación la devoraba por dentro. Emmett había osado hacer lo impensable: impedirle entrar en su jardín, y para ella hubiera sido más fácil enfrentarse a una guerra abierta que a aquel tipo de maniobras.

Sólo ella sabía lo que el jardín le importaba porque era ella quien lo había

convertido en lo que era. Cada planta, cada arbusto, cada árbol, habían recibido su atención y cuidados.

Lillian Stewart era una fría tutora para una joven sensible que sufría por la

muerte de su madre y la pérdida de su hermana. Rosalie había encontrado consuelo en el trabajo al aire libre y en la contemplación de las estaciones, y había concluido que las plantas eran más constantes y agradecidas que las personas.

En el edificio McCarty se sentía como pez fuera del agua. El alto edificio estaba

lleno de superficies de metal, grandes pilares y cristal en lugares impredecibles. La atención que recibió en cuanto mencionó a Emmett, le resultó apabullante. Al instante la condujeron hasta su despacho como si se tratara de un paquete. Emmett hablaba por teléfono en francés, y su perfil quedaba recortado contra la luz. Con un traje gris oscuro de corte inmaculado, estaba espectacular. En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, Rosalie se enfadó consigo misma.

Emmett colgó y fijó sus ojos de brillo metálico en ella. La belleza de su dorado

cabello, sus ojos azul claro y su magnífica piel eran excepcionales. Pero el conjunto pasado de moda y soso que vestía era un horror, y a Emmett le molestó que no se hubiera esforzado más con su aspecto.

—Tu intransigencia nos ha retrasado una semana —dijo con expresión severa.

—No ha sido intransigencia… Necesitaba pensar —dijo Rosalie, que se había

prometido mantener la cabeza fría y no reaccionar a sus impertinencias.

—Ya —dijo él.

La incredulidad en su tono pretendía ser ofensiva. Rosalie tuvo que respirar

hondo para no saltar, especialmente después de comprobar que no tenía la cortesía de invitarla a sentarse. Con gesto digno, se acercó a unos sofás que formaban un semicírculo junto a las ventanas, y se sentó.

—He decidido que acepto el plan —dijo fríamente.

—Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Los azules ojos de Rosalie brillaron como dos zafiros.

—No sé si ésa es la expresión adecuada.

—Si no vas a implicarte plenamente, no estoy dispuesto a seguir adelante.

Sorprendida ante el inesperado comentario, Rosalie lo miró sin decir nada.

—Tengo que poder confiar en ti —dijo Emmett—. Si no, no saldrá bien.

Aunque Rosalie se había jurado no mencionar el jardín hasta el final del

encuentro, aquellas palabras le hicieron perder el control.

—Teniendo en cuenta que me has echado de mi jardín, confiar va a ser todo un

reto.

Emmett la miró con calma y al instante Rosalie sintió una llama de deseo en

el vientre. Sus pechos se tensaron y sus puntas rosadas quedaron presionadas contra el sujetador, que de pronto le resultó insoportablemente ajustado. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad. No podía creer que Emmett tuviera aquel efecto sobre ella. Se ruborizó violentamente mientras intentaba convencerse de que su reacción se debía a su falta de experiencia con los hombres.

—Te he echado de mi jardín —replicó Emmett, impertérrito—, pero lo abriré

en cuanto decidamos los detalles del acuerdo.

Rosalie apretó los dientes para ahogar una respuesta hostil, consolándose con

la idea de que el jardín le sería devuelto.

—¿Qué detalles? —preguntó en tensión.

—Deberás firmar un contrato prenupcial.

—De acuerdo —a Rosalie no le sorprendió que quisiera preservar su inmensa

fortuna—. ¿Qué más?

—Para minimizar el impacto que vaya a tener en nuestras vidas, quiero que el

acuerdo se mantenga en secreto. Sólo han de conocerlo nuestros abogados. ¿Lo has hablado con alguien?

Rosalie pensó en Vera y cruzó los dedos detrás de su bolso para mentir: —

No.

—Voy a pedir una licencia especial para acelerar el proceso. Mi equipo de

abogados piensa que la capilla que está en los terrenos de Madrigal Court es la más apropiada para una ceremonia discreta.

Rosalie lo miró con sorpresa.

—Yo preferiría una ceremonia civil.

—Sería imposible que fuera discreta en un juzgado de la ciudad. Aunque

intente evitarlo, la prensa sigue todo lo que hago. Y en este caso, no quiero que sepan nada de nuestra asociación —concluyó Emmett en un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

Rosalie no sabía si sentirse aliviada u ofendida por el hecho de que Emmett

quisiera mantener su boda en secreto. Lo que sí era evidente era que estaba

acostumbrado a organizar y a ser obedecido.

—Aunque no vayamos a invitar a nadie, celebraremos una boda lo más normal

posible. No queremos que en el futuro pueda cuestionarse la legitimidad del

matrimonio —continuó Emmett.

—Deja de usar el plural cuando en ningún momento has pedido mi opinión —

dijo Rosalie —. Sé sincero y di lo que piensas.

Emmett la observó detenidamente y su aparente docilidad no le engañó.

Inevitablemente, al detenerse prolongadamente en sus voluptuosos labios, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que resultara tan sexy cuando llevaba una ropa espantosa y ni una gota de maquillaje.

—Como quieras: vestirás de novia y un fotógrafo documentará el acto.

—¿Y cuál es el plan de convivencia?

—Muy sencillo. Yo pasaré varios días a la semana en Madrigal Court.

Normalmente durante el fin de semana.

—No creo que te resulte muy cómoda —dijo.

Rosalie, a la que le costaba imaginarlo en una casa tan llena de historia y

encanto pero carente de lujo o comodidades.

—Mis trabajadores harán los cambios necesarios para mi comodidad —dijo él.

Rosalie alzó la mirada y al encontrarse con la de Emmett sintió una sacudida

eléctrica. Para disimular, se levantó y recorrió la habitación con fingida calma.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo tendremos que guardar las apariencias?

—Catorce meses como mucho —dijo él, dejando claro que lo había pensado de antemano—. Pero debo advertirte que, si la prensa llega a enterarse, tendremos que comportarnos como si fuera una boda real. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, claro —dijo Rosalie, sin preocuparse por esa posibilidad—, pero si no es

así, podré comportarme como Rosalie Hale y no como tu esposa.

—Puede que no quiera que actúes como mi mujer —se apresuró a decirle

Emmett con sarcasmo—, pero tendrás que actuar como si mantuvieras una relación conmigo.

Rosalie lo miró desconcertada.

—Supongo que bromeas…

—¿Por qué iba a organizar toda esta farsa para que luego nos descubran porque actuamos como extraños aun viviendo bajo el mismo techo? —dijo Emmett, impaciente.

—Pero tú seguirás viendo a… tus mujeres —dijo Rosalie, apretando los labios.

—En Madrigal Court, no. Allí tú serás la única mujer.

A Rosalie le llamó la atención que él mismo se marcara algunos límites. Un

segundo más tarde, sin embargo, recordó la discusión original y se enfadó.

—Pero si la gente no sabe que estamos casados. .. ¿Qué van a pensar de mí?

—Que eres mi ama de llaves y ocasional amante —dijo él, encogiéndose de

hombros como si le diera lo mismo lo que ella pudiera pensar—. Nadie pensará otra cosa si nunca te llevo a ninguna parte. Cuantos más discretos seamos, menos interés despertaremos.

Rosalie se sentía enfurecer por segundos.

—¡Tu ama de llaves y ocasional amante! ¿De verdad crees que voy a estar

dispuesta a eso?

—No se trata de una sugerencia, sino de lo que asumo que pensarán los demás cuando vean que te quedas en Madrigal Court y que yo me gasto una fortuna en la restauración.

Rosalie estaba furiosa por el hecho de que Emmett hubiera mencionado un

aspecto de la situación que ella no se había planteado y que resultaba especialmente desagradable, sobre todo porque mientras que la gente no se atrevería a hacerle a él ninguna pregunta, los vecinos serían mucho más directos con ella.

—No soy tan buen ama de casa como para actuar de ama de llaves —dijo con

firmeza.

—Se trata de una excusa, no de una vocación —sin que Rosalie se diera cuenta, Emmett se había aproximado a la vez que hablaba—. Da lo mismo cómo lo llames.

También podemos decir que me estás aconsejando sobre el jardín.

—¿El jardín? —repitió ella.

La estatura y fuerza varonil de Emmett nunca habían sido tan evidentes como

en aquel instante. Rosalie alzó la mirada y al descubrirlo mirándola con sus ojos dorados de reflejo metálico, sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Mientras intentaba asimilar una sugerencia que podía resultar genuinamente interesante, sintió que se le secaba la boca y le costaba tragar.

—Es evidente que pagaría por tu asesoramiento —continuó él con una sonrisa

malévola que hipnotizó a Rosalie.

—¡No tendrías que pagarme para que restaurara los jardines! —dijo ella con la

respiración entrecortada.

Sin titubear, Emmett la asió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Sería una lástima que te estropearas trabajando al aire libre, glikia mu —

musitó con voz ronca. Luego comentó—: El corazón te late como un martillo.

—Sí —dijo ella.

Una vocecita que sonaba sospechosamente como la de su abuela le gritaba no, no, no. Sabía perfectamente que no debía permanecer tan cerca de él, que no debía consentir que la tocara. Pero otra parte de sí la incitaba a permanecer, a dejarse llevar por la curiosidad de comprobar qué sucedería… porque sólo era curiosidad lo que le impelía a actuar de aquella manera, simple y llana curiosidad.

Fue entonces cuando él la besó y Rosalie olvidó que sólo se trataba de un

experimento científico. Un solo beso fue mucho más desestabilizador e intenso que cualquier otro que se hubiera dado en el pasado. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó varios grados. Las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo eran desconocidas para ella. Inconscientemente, se pegó más a él. Emmett la sujetó por la nuca y la mantuvo en esa posición, aplastándola contra su pecho, obligándola a curvarse contra su musculoso cuerpo. La excitación se disparó en Rosalie como un cohete de fuegos artificiales. Emmett exploró su boca con su lengua, haciéndola estremecerse de placer. Emmett sabía a chocolate prohibido, pecaminoso, del que una adicta como ella nunca llegaría a saciarse.

Con la respiración lo bastante agitada como para que resultara audible,

Emmett alzó la cabeza y miró a Rosalie con expresión hambrienta. Le desconcertó descubrir que estaba tan excitado que casi resultaba doloroso. Instintivamente quiso buscar la solución:

—Ven a comer a casa —sugirió con voz ronca.

Rosalie se sintió súbitamente avergonzada y humillada.

—No es en comer en lo que estás pensando, ¿verdad? —preguntó, titubeante.

Emmett la apretó contra sí y contempló su ruborizado rostro con masculina

satisfacción.

—Zeos… Primero te quiero en mi cama y debajo de mí.

El temerario deseo que por un instante había dominado a Rosalie desapareció

de golpe. Emmett la quería en su cama como había tenido a cientos de mujeres.

Sentía pura lascivia, un sentimiento por el que ella no debía sentirse halagada. Él seguramente estaría acostumbrado a ceder a sus deseos, pero ella no. Hasta aquel instante, en el que acababa de comprobar la fuerza de la lujuria y cómo había claudicado sin titubear.

—No… lo siento —dijo, angustiada.

Con la misma elegancia que caracterizaba todos sus movimientos, Emmett la

soltó de inmediato. Y el desconcierto que le causó ser rechazado se transformó al instante en desdén. Había conocido numerosas mujeres que asumían que haciéndole esperar aumentaban su deseo y, en consecuencia, su generosidad. Las artimañas femeninas le dejaban frío.

—No pasa nada —masculló—. Hay otro tema que debemos tratar.

A Rosalie le desconcertó la facilidad con la que pasaba de la intimidad a una

frialdad impersonal. Ella, que apenas podía contener el temblor que la dominaba, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. No podía evitar sentirse ofendida ante lo poco que le había durado la atracción que había sentido por ella.

—¿Qué tema? —preguntó, al tiempo que tomaba su bolso y se dirigía hacia la

puerta.

—Necesitas un cambio de imagen.

Rosalie se volvió, incrédula.

—¿Perdón?

—Vestida así, nadie creerá que tienes nada que ver conmigo.

El comentario indignó a Rosalie.

—Mi aspecto no tiene nada de malo.

—Necesitas un vestuario nuevo para asumir el papel. Mi personal se ocupará

de…

—¡No quiero un vestuario nuevo!

—Por supuesto que sí —el rostro de Emmett reflejaba una irritante

convicción—. A todas las mujeres les encanta la moda y la ropa de diseño.

—A mí no — Rosalie tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle lo que

pensaba de los cambios de imagen, pero era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que Emmett estaba acostumbrado a mujeres muy distintas a ella.

Nunca se había preocupado por su aspecto ni pensaba empezar a hacerlo. Y por primera vez fue consciente de que había cedido el control de su vida por haber renunciado a sus principios.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo? —preguntó Emmett, como si ella no hubiera dicho

nada.

Rosalie sentía un zumbido en los oídos. Tuvo que pensar en la carta que

esperaba recibir el día de su boda para no decirle a Emmett McCarty lo que pensaba de él. Durante más de ocho años, Lillian Stewart se había negado a decirle dónde estaba Alice, y esa debía ser la información que contenía la carta. ¿Un cambio de imagen? Rosalie estaba decidida a lograr su objetivo.

—Está bien —dijo, crispada.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Gracias por todos los reviews que han escrito, me alegra informarles que la historia esta en su último paso antes de subirlo, por lo tanto les voy a preguntar**_

_**¿Cada cuanto debería de subir un cap?**_

_**Día de pormedio**_

_**2 días de pormedio**_

_**3 días de pormedio**_

_**No puse de opción cada día xq necesito empezar a trabajar con el segundo libro, espero sus respuestas para fijar un horario. Besos**_

_**Att Yuli**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

Capítulo 4

El maquillaje había alterado levemente el rostro de Rosalie, dotándolo de

definición y tono, pero para su gusto, sus ojos y sus labios resultaban excesivamente prominentes. Tampoco podía disimular sus curvas con el vestido de novia, que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Le dejaba los hombros desnudos, y por debajo de las rodillas se abría en una estúpida cola de sirena.

—Me queda tan ajustado que no me puedo sentar —protestó Rosalie.

—Las novias no se sientan; y no vuelvas a decir que no eres una novia

convencional. Déjate llevar —la animó Vera—, piensa que cuando salgas de la

iglesia, todos tus problemas económicos habrán desaparecido.

Rosalie intentó sonreír en vano.

—Será mejor que te vayas a casa. Gracias por ayudarme.

—¿No es hora de que vayas a la iglesia?

—No tengo prisa.

—Bueno, si estás segura de que ya no me necesitas… —Vera se puso en pie—

. Estás preciosa. Es una pena que no sea una boda de verdad.

Cuando Vera se marchó, el chofer que esperaba fuera llamó a la puerta para

anunciar, en tono preocupado, que debían partir. Pero Rosalie no salió.

Aunque sólo habían pasado diez días desde su reunión con Emmett en

Londres, habían resultado agotadores. Madrigal Court se había visto invadida por toda suerte de equipos de trabajo que golpeaban paredes, movían muebles, levantaban suelos. Se producían cambios constantes sin que ella fuera consultada en ni una sola ocasión. El ruido constante había acabado con la paz de la casa. Sin embargo, Rosalie había podido disfrutar de la paz del jardín cercado, que había encontrado abierto la misma tarde de su regreso. No haber abofeteado a McCarty cuando la besó había tenido su retribución.

El personal de Emmett había recorrido la casa para seleccionar las habitaciones de las que su jefe haría uso. Tras lamentarse de la ausencia de lujo y de las heladas temperaturas en el interior, habían hecho llegar varios camiones cargados con mobiliario, lámparas, alfombras, cortinas, y ropa de cama, y, aparentemente, tenían la intención de encender muchas chimeneas. Un equipo de limpieza había dejado la casa inmaculada, mientras que un esnob chef y su ayudante se habían adueñado de la cocina, en la que habían instalado un fogón nuevo. Haddock parecía ser el que más disfrutaba de todo aquello, encantado con las nuevas caras y desconocidas voces.

En medio de aquella hiperactividad, Rosalie había tenido que aguantar a dos

estilistas y a un equipo de maquilladores que la trataron como a una muñeca a la que vestir, pintar y decorar. Escotes bajos, faldas cortas, ropa interior sugerente y tacones altos formaban parte de su nuevo uniforme. Rosalie se había puesto obedientemente el vestido de novia, pero en cuanto tuviera la alianza en el dedo, pensaba dejar su nuevo vestuario en el armario.

En todo ese tiempo, Emmett no había dado señales de vida. Habían hablado

en una sola ocasión y porque ella lo había llamado, molesta con su irritante hábito de mandarle instrucciones a través de sus empleados. Inicialmente, había querido rechazar la generosa cantidad de dinero que le dio tras la firma del acuerdo de separación de bienes, en el que se le asignaba una generosa mensualidad. A Rosalie le había espantado la idea de parecer una cazafortunas, especialmente cuando Emmett ya había pagado las facturas de Madrigal Court. Pero él había insistido en que el contrato tenía que resultar convincente y que la suma era razonable. Rosalie había acabado por acceder aunque para ello hubiera tenido que tragarse sus principios y aceptar que Emmett desconfiara de su supuesta falta de interés por el dinero.

Se lo demostraría devolviéndoselo cuando el acuerdo llegara a su fin.

Tras una difícil semana en Grecia, Emmett volaba hacia la boda.

Acostumbrado a llevar el control, no había sido sencillo ocupar un papel secundario y dejar a los médicos tomar decisiones. Afortunadamente, y al contrario que su padre adoptivo, era poco dado a las escenas melodramáticas. De hecho, no había en él ninguna fragilidad emocional y si en aquel momento estaba de mal humor era a causa del jet lag y de la inoportunidad de una estúpida boda. Malhumorado, pensó en la casa, y en la inversión y el tiempo que serían necesarios para transformarla.

El helicóptero aterrizó en el bosque que rodeaba la capilla. Apenas quedaban

cinco minutos para la ceremonia. Como siempre, llegaba a la hora exacta. Sus

abogados estarían esperando para actuar como testigos y, en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, podría marcharse.

Pero los minutos transcurrieron en la iglesia, y la hora acordada llegó y pasó sin que la novia se presentara. Al cabo de quince minutos, Emmett, impaciente, se dirigió a la puerta.

—Voy a por ella —dijo.

Pero en ese momento la limusina se detuvo a la entrada. El chofer corrió a abrir

la puerta y Rosalie bajó lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Una cascada de cabello dorado le caía sobre los hombros, enmarcando su exquisito rostro y sus ojos azul pálido. La última vez que Emmett la había visto había pensado en ella como un diamante en bruto y comprobó que no se había equivocado. Con una sonrisa cínica se recordó que la perfección exterior sólo ocultaba un alma avariciosa.

—Llegas tarde —dijo con frialdad.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. Al subir la escalinata alzó la mirada. El sol se

reflejaba en el rostro de Emmett, acentuando sus pómulos y su firme mentón, y en respuesta, Rosalie sintió un cosquilleó en el vientre que la hizo ruborizarse.

—Al menos he venido.

Emmett supo que se refería a que Marco había plantado a su madre. Aunque

no era nada de lo que sentirse orgulloso, Marco había tenido sus motivos y a

Emmett no le gustaba que se lo recordaran.

—Entremos —dijo, tendiendo la mano a Rosalie.

Al comenzar la ceremonia, Rosalie volvió a pensar en su madre y sintió un

escalofrío. Aun así, las palabras pronunciadas por el pastor le resultaron de una exquisita belleza, y cuando una alianza de platino rodeó su dedo se sintió una farsante.

Ya en la limusina, no pudo evitar mirar a Emmett. Era guapísimo, y Rosalie

se enfadó consigo misma por el deseo que despertaba en ella.

Para explicárselo, se decía que la causa radicaba en no haber tenido ningún

amante. Hasta entonces, había asumido que nunca encontraría a nadie que

despertara en ella el deseo de intimidad, y la idea de salir con hombres le había

resultado una molestia. En una par de ocasiones, se había quedado dormida en

mitad de la cena. Por eso había llegado a la conclusión de que permanecería soltera, y de que no era de naturaleza apasionada, aunque la sociedad en la que vivía estuviera obsesionada con el sexo.

Sin embargo, tras dos encuentros y un beso, Emmett McCarty le había

demostrado lo poderosa que podía ser la atracción sexual. También sabía que se trataba de un sentimiento que podía llevarla a cometer tonterías. Para algo había aprendido la lección de los terribles errores que su vulnerable madre había cometido con los hombres.

En cuanto la limusina se detuvo delante de la casa, Rosalie saltó y pasó de

largo junto al fotógrafo para cruzar el puente sobre el foso. Estaba ansiosa por abrir la carta de su abuela.

— Rosalie … —la llamó Emmett entre dientes.

Rosalie se quedó paralizada a mitad del puente. No soportaba el tono

autoritario con el que pronunciaba su nombre. Se giró lentamente y volvió sobre sus pasos.

—No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacernos estas estúpidas fotografías —

masculló.

—Sonríe —ordenó él, al tiempo que le pasaba el brazo por la cintura—. Vamos,

haz un esfuerzo…

Unos minutos más tarde, la hizo girarse hacia él. Rosalie alzó la mirada; los

ojos de Emmett brillaban como oro líquido. El inclinó la cabeza y le acarició los

labios con los suyos antes de entreabrírselos delicadamente con la lengua y explorar su boca. Rosalie no recordaba haber sentido nada tan erótico en su vida. Unos segundos antes, sentía la piel helada por la fresca brisa de abril; en aquel instante se derretía en los brazos de Emmett, atravesada por las más deliciosas sensaciones.

Temblorosa, sintió cómo sus alientos se mezclaban y cómo se le desbocaba el

corazón. La sangre le corría aceleradamente por las venas, despertando sus sentidos.

Y de pronto, Emmett la soltó.

Parpadeando para salir del encantamiento, Rosalie vio que el fotógrafo sonreía

con satisfacción y, al percibir el brillo sarcástico que iluminaba los ojos de Emmett, se ruborizó. Mientras ella olvidaba por un instante quién era y que sólo actuaba como una novia, Emmett, mantenía la cabeza fría y recordaba que interpretaba un papel.

Atardecía y empezaba a oscurecer. Rosalie caminó hacia la casa.

—No creo que eso fuera necesario —masculló.

—Tenemos que disimular —dijo Emmett con frialdad, aunque estaba irritado

consigo mismo por no haberse dominado—. Debemos cumplir con las convenciones.

Un camarero los esperaba en la puerta con una bandeja en la que había dos

copas de champán. Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—No bebo.

Emmett le dio una de las copas y dijo con firmeza:

—Haz un esfuerzo. Se trata de una ocasión especial.

En tensión, Rosalie la tomó con tal fuerza que temió que se rompiera entre sus

dedos. La bebió de un trago y la dejó en la bandeja. Recorrió el gran salón con la mirada y vio que estaba lleno de abogados. Rosalie fue directa a su abogado.

Haddock anunció su presencia en una esquina con los primeros acordes

desafinados de la marcha nupcial. Varias cabezas se volvieron con expresión

sorprendida y Rosalie tuvo que reprimir un gruñido al darse cuenta de que no había

llevado al loro a la cocina.

—Aquí tengo la carta —dijo Jason Jelkens en tono animado.

—Gracias — Rosalie tomó el abultado sobre y lo abrió. Al desdoblar el

documento que contenía, un papelito salió flotando y cayó al suelo. Se agachó a

recogerlo y frunció el ceño al ver que contenía una simple frase. Alice había sido dada en adopción.

Eso era todo. Ni una explicación; ni siquiera una firma. Sólo la frase en la

caligrafía de su abuela.

Rosalie sintió un escalofrío ante una circunstancia que jamás había

considerado. ¿La versión de que su padre había acudido a por Alice era una

mentira? ¿Ya nunca podría localizarla?

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Observó el otro texto con la mirada perdida

y leyó las primeras líneas una y otra vez para convencerse de que no se equivocaba.

Incrédula, fue en busca de su abogado.

—En el sobre había lo que parece otro testamento —dijo, temblorosa.

Jelkens la miró con incredulidad y dejó el plato sobre una mesa.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Rosalie se lo pasó distraída, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo estúpida que había

sido al esperar algo de la carta de su abuela.

—¿Podemos hablar en el salón? —Jelkens había adoptado una actitud formal y tanto él como Rosalie empezaban a convertirse en centro de atención al tiempo que el silencio se extendía por el salón.

Jelkens fue a hablar con otro de los abogados, quien puso cara de consternación y comentó algo precipitadamente con su colega.

El salón había sido transformado y decorado con magníficos muebles y

cuadros. Rosalie se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Poco a poco, iba comprendiendo la gravedad de la existencia de otro testamento. ¿A qué nuevo tormento habría decidido someterla Lillian Stewart si es que invalidaba el anterior?

— Rosalie … —Emmett entró en la habitación con el rostro desencajado—.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es eso de que existe un segundo testamento?

—No lo sé. Sinceramente, no lo sé —balbuceó ella.

Emmett la desconcertó al tomarle la mano cuando hizo ademán de alejarse de

él. Sonrojándose, vio que la miraba con expresión inquisitiva, y giró la cabeza

bruscamente. No quería sentirse vinculada a él, tenía que apagar la llama que

prendía en su interior al tenerlo cerca. La alianza que llevaba en el dedo no

significaba nada.

Jason Jelkens intervino:

—La señora Stewart hizo redactar otro testamento en Londres. Está firmado

delante de testigos y tiene una fecha más reciente.

—Lo que significa que invalida al anterior —dijo Emmett, impasible.

—En éste, usted, señor McCarty, no es mencionado.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿qué dice?

Unos minutos más tarde, Rosalie se dejaba caer sobre una silla porque las

piernas no la sujetaban. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para saber qué sentía. Su abuela le había dejado Madrigal Court en su integridad.

La ira dejó a Emmett mudo y paralizado, con la mirada clavada en su mujer.

Rosalie no osó mirarlo. Permaneció como una delicada porcelana, en actitud

hierática. Pero Emmett no se dejó engañar. No dudó ni por un instante que ella

conocía la existencia de aquel testamento, y que, de hecho, se había aprovechado de que el anterior le exigiera actuar precipitadamente. Había forzado el adelanto de la boda en contra de la opinión de sus abogados. De haber investigado a la familia Stewart, habría averiguado que la abuela estaba en tratos con otro bufete. Pero él no se dejaba aplastar por los contratiempos; siempre tenía un plan alternativo.

Su equipo de abogados lo rodeó y mantuvieron una conversación en griego.

Rosalie volvió al salón. Dada su naturaleza honesta y sincera, la retorcida crueldad de su abuela le resultaba incomprensible.

—Hola, Rosalie —saludó Haddock.

Rosalie lo llevó a la cocina y recordó las palabras de Lillian sobre cómo

Madrigal Court le proporcionaría todo aquello que ansiaba. Pero Rosalie había

interpretado que localizaría a su hermana y que volvería a ser libre. En lugar de eso, su abuela la había convertido en su instrumento de venganza. Le había dado lo mismo el dolor que pudiera causar mientras pudiera dar un golpe letal a los McCarty.

Para ello, había reunido a su nieta con el hijo de su archienemigo. El resultado era que Emmett McCarty se había casado con ella para nada.

Rosalie reflexionó sobre el otro aspecto de la nueva situación: el hecho de ser la única dueña de Madrigal Court. Pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar de esa noción, la asaltó un espantoso sentimiento de culpa. De acuerdo al testamento anterior, Emmett asumía que le vendería su parte de la propiedad. Con el cambio de los términos, sus posibilidades se habían multiplicado. ¿Podría conservar Madrigal Court? ¿Qué era lo más justo?

Los invitados se habían marchado y en la casa reinaba un silencio sepulcral

cuando Rosalie volvió a la entrada. Se había hecho de noche y las nuevas y refinadas lámparas estaban encendidas. Instintivamente, fue a apagarlas y se dio cuenta de lo difícil que le resultaría perder el hábito de ahorrar.

Emmett estaba plantado delante de la chimenea. Rosalie se sobresaltó al

verlo, pues todavía no sabía qué decirle.

—¿En dónde te habías escondido? —preguntó él con frialdad.

Rosalie reaccionó como un gato a punto de atacar.

—¡No me he escondido en ninguna parte! ¡Necesitaba pensar!

Emmett clavó en ella una mirada de hielo. Rosalie aprendería que él combatía

el fuego con fuego. No tenía nada que hacer. Nadie podía ganarle; y muchos lo

habían intentado. Deslizó la mirada por sus sensuales labios y por la provocativa curva de sus senos que se asomaban por el escote del vestido. Al instante recordó el sabor de su boca y sintió el deseo estallar en su entrepierna.

Rosalie se sentía incómoda aunque sabía que no había hecho nada malo.

—Tienes derecho a estar enfadado. Siento lo ocurrido.

Emmett observó con gesto de desconfianza el líquido ámbar que tenía en la

copa. Ni por un momento creyó en la sinceridad de Rosalie. Estaba convencido de

que su plan era elevar el precio de la casa, y sentía curiosidad por comprobar lo dulce y generosa que se volvía al descubrir que no tenía nada que hacer. Había olvidado un importante detalle: era su esposa, y aunque todavía no actuara como tal, pronto descubriría lo que eso significaba.

El tenso silencio enervó a Rosalie.

—Cuando mi madre se quedó sola, mi abuela se obsesionó con vengarse de tu

familia. Se ve que no la tomé lo bastante en serio —dijo, apesadumbrada—. Nunca imaginé que fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos.

—Es demasiado tarde para tanta mentira —dijo Emmett en tono amenazador—. Tenías que saber que había dos testamentos. Estuviste dispuesta a participar en la venganza de tu abuela porque te venía bien económicamente.

Rosalie lo miró espantada.

—Eso es mentira. Mi abuela jamás me dijo nada y yo…

—Por favor, ¡no te hagas la inocente!

—¿Cómo iba a saber que había dos testamentos? — Rosalie, que tenía la boca seca. Tomó una botella que creyó era de agua y se llenó un vaso, pero cuando el líquido le llegó a la garganta, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tragó deprisa para evitar toser y escupir, pues se trataba de alcohol.

Con gesto adusto, Emmett observó a su esposa beber de un trago un vaso de

vodka y, al recordar el gesto inocente con el que había dicho no beber, confirmó que no podía fiarse de ella.

—Te estás equivocando conmigo —dijo Rosalie categóricamente.

—Creo que no —dijo él con un irritante aire de superioridad que la sacó de sus

casillas.

—Deberías saber que nunca tuve una relación estrecha con mi abuela —dijo,

bebiendo agua para librarse del ácido sabor del alcohol.

—Lo bastante como para que te nombrara su heredera. Lo único que tenías que hacer para ganar el premio era actuar de acuerdo a sus planes y casarte conmigo.

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada incendiaria.

—Eres tú quien insistió en que nos casáramos, ¿cómo puedes acusarme de

haber maquinado esto?

—No es difícil. Hasta tu loro está obsesionado con la venganza —antes de que

Rosalie tuviera tiempo de replicar, Emmett la miró despectivamente y continuó—. Dejemos eso ahora. ¿Cuánto vas a pedirme por la casa?

Rosalie alzó la cabeza con dignidad.

—No tengo claro que quiera vendértela.

Las peores sospechas de Emmett se vieron confirmadas con aquel comentario.

Masculló algo en griego.

—¡No es culpa mía que todo haya cambiado! —exclamó Rosalie, resistiéndose

a sentirse intimidada.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él con voz ronca—. Ahora veo que con tu

pretendida resistencia a casarte conmigo sólo intentabas que no sospechara de ti.

—¡No he fingido nada! Mi abuela me engañó igual que a ti, y por su culpa estoy

en este lío —replicó Rosalie, airada.

—Un lío muy lucrativo para ti. Cumpliste tu parte para recibir la herencia y

encima te beneficiarás del contrato prematrimonial que firmamos.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron de ira.

—Para que lo sepas, no pensaba aceptarlo.

Emmett dejó escapar una risita despectiva.

—Me gustabas más cuando eras honesta respecto al dinero.

—¿Ah, sí? — Rosalie se clavó as uñas en la palma de la mano—. ¿Estás

convencido de que soy una cazafortunas?

Emmett clavó en ella una mirada acerada.

—Tú lo has dicho, glikia mu.

Rosalie sintió la rabia atravesarle como una descarga de adrenalina. No había

manera de demostrarle que no sabía nada del plan de su abuela, y la ira que sentía le hizo perder el control. Estaba harta de que la insultara. Se había disculpado, había tratado de explicarse, pero Emmett no había cambiado un ápice su opinión de ella.

No pensaba seguir humillándose ante un hombre que la acusaba de ser una

mentirosa, una estafadora. Si quería creer que era malvada y avariciosa, le dejaría creerlo.

—Está bien —dijo con ojos centelleantes—, ¡pienso conseguir tanto dinero como pueda de ti, porque eso es lo que te mereces!

—Inténtalo —un destello amenazador iluminó la mirada de Emmett. La

actitud retadora de Rosalie, combinada con la admisión que acababa de hacer,

representaba un reto que ninguna otra mujer le había planteado. Estaba

acostumbrado a palabras edulcoradas y a alabanzas.

—Eres muy mal perdedor — Rosalie no estaba dispuesta a tragarse sus

palabras. ¿Qué sentido tenía decirle la verdad a un hombre que prefería las mentiras?

—Tienes razón, pero te lo advierto: soy un maestro en hacer que una mano

perdedora resulte ganadora —dijo él, sibilino.

—Voy arriba a quitarme este estúpido vestido —dijo Rosalie, a la que se le

había agotado la paciencia.

Se oyó una llamada impaciente en la puerta y, consciente de que estaba abierta,

Rosalie se preguntó quién habría oído aquella discusión.

Un hombre robusto apareció en el umbral con gesto preocupado. Después de

saludarla con una inclinación de cabeza, se volvió a Emmett y habló en griego

precipitadamente. Rosalie se marchó… mientras Emmett descubría que las malas noticias no habían terminado.


	6. Chapter 6

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

Capítulo 5

—¡Rosalie! —gritó Emmett cuando ella llegaba a lo alto de la escalera—. ¡Baja!

Rosalie vaciló por un segundo, pero al instante recordó que no tenía por qué

obedecer. Ni siquiera estaba casada de verdad con él.

—Se acabó el juego —dijo Emmett más calmado, adelantándola y bloqueándole el paso.

—Jugar es divertido. ¡Estar casada contigo, no! —replicó Rosalie —. ¡Apártate!

—Quiero que contestes algunas preguntas. Rosalie intentó pasar de largo. Al

ver que no podía, le dio un leve empujón. Emmett la tomó por la cintura y la

levantó en el aire.

—¡Bájame! —gritó Rosalie, pataleando.

—¡Cuando te calmes!

—Te portas como un matón.

—Tú me has atacado primero.

Rosalie se quedó desconcertada. Sus miradas se encontraron y se quedó sin

respiración. Un intenso calor recorrió sus venas.

—Ya me he calmado —dijo; aturdida por la violencia de su reacción física.

Emmett la dejó en el suelo con cuidado. Sentía la rabia revolverse en su

interior. De acuerdo a sus planes, el matrimonio quedaba circunscrito a una parcela mínima de su vida, pero esos planes se habían hecho añicos. Y aun peor, de cara a su familia, tendría que mantener la mentira por más tiempo.

—Los terrenos están plagados de paparazzi.

Rosalie lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Te han seguido desde Londres?

Emmett la miró fijamente.

—No. Inténtalo otra vez.

—¿Intentar, qué?

—Hacer como que no sabes nada. No pareces lo bastante convincente.

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó Rosalie al tiempo que pasaba de largo con la

habilidad de una anguila—. ¡No pienso seguir escuchando tus sandeces!

Emmett le sujetó la muñeca justo cuando ella abría la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Mañana todos los periódicos publicarán la noticia de nuestra boda —dijo él,

amenazador.

Rosalie lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—¿También saben lo de los dos testamentos?

—No. Sólo que nos hemos casado.

—¿Cómo se han enterado? Hemos tomado todas las…

—Stamitos, mi jefe de seguridad —la cortó Emmett —tiene un sospechoso y

no es ninguno de mis empleados. La mujer que vive en la casa del guarda, tu

amiga…

—¿ Vera Arnold? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

—Tiene un hermano que trabaja en un periódico sensacionalista.

—Sí, pero apenas lo ve —sin embargo, al pensar en esa posibilidad, Rosalie se

quedó paralizada. Aunque había hecho jurar a su amiga que guardaría el secreto, era consciente de que Vera estaba fascinada con la historia.

Y había pocas personas a las que les gustara hablar tanto como a Vera. ¿Se le habría escapado involuntariamente en el lugar equivocado?

—Mañana, todo el mundo sabrá que me he casado.

—No creo que el mundo entero esté tan interesado en ti —dijo ella.

Sólo entonces descubrió que su dormitorio estaba cambiado, que tanto su cama como sus pertenencias habían desaparecido.

—¿Dónde están mis cosas?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que mis cosas han desaparecido.

—Las esposas no duermen en el extremo opuesto de sus maridos.

Rosalie sintió que se le erizaba el cabello.

—Yo no soy tu esposa.

—Ahora sí. Y es evidente que eso es precisamente lo que querías. Si no, no

habrías filtrado la noticia a la prensa.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que estaba reprimiendo un deseo irracional de reír, y

supuso que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconfiado? ¿Por qué iba a querer que la gente se

enterara de este demencial acuerdo?

—Para convertirte en mi esposa de verdad.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Rosalie cuando

Emmett ya tiraba de ella hacia la galería.

—El plan B ya está en marcha.

—¿El plan B? ¿Dónde demonios me llevas?

Emmett abrió de par en par la puerta el dormitorio principal de Madrigal

Court. Un gran fuego crepitaba en la enorme chimenea, y en el centro, en

consonancia con la decoración victoriana, había una magnífica cama de dosel con cortinas de brocado.

Rosalie contempló la habitación boquiabierta.

—Tus empleados han llevado a cabo una impresionante transformación. He

estado tan ocupada en el jardín que no he tenido tiempo de seguir los cambios —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

—Es nuestro dormitorio.

—¿Nuestro?

Emmett la miró insinuante antes de decir:

—La alcoba conyugal.

—¿Para qué íbamos a querer una alcoba conyugal?

—Para lo habitual, glikia mu —musitó Emmett—. No hay mucho más que

hacer en el campo, y así no pasaremos frío.

—¿De verdad pretendes que comparta dormitorio contigo? —preguntó

Rosalie, atónita.

Emmett la miró con sorna, sorprendido de lo bien que interpretaba el papel de

chica de campo inocente.

—Aunque nuestro matrimonio hubiera seguido siendo secreto, habríamos

tenido que compartir habitación. ¿Cómo si no íbamos a hacer creer a los demás que era un matrimonio normal?

Rosalie no daba crédito.

—No tenía ni idea de que pensaras que íbamos a compartir habitación.

—¡Tenemos un acuerdo!

—Sí, pero ahora todo ha cambiado…

—Sólo el testamento. Sigues siendo mi esposa. Ahora que lo va a saber todo el

mundo, estamos más casados de lo que habíamos planeado.

—Ya comprendo —dijo ella con la mirada extraviada.

Emmett le dio un toquecito en los labios con el dedo.

—¿Estás segura?—dijo con una voz aterciopelada que reverberó en el interior

de Rosalie.

—Entiendo que el hecho de que la gente lo sepa cambia las cosas.

—Desde luego. Te aseguro que el matrimonio no estaba entre mis planes. Me

gusta ser libre —explicó Emmett—, pero durante un tiempo, no veo otra solución que comportarme como un hombre recién casado.

Rosalie percibió en aquel momento el torbellino de emociones que Emmett

intentaba controlar. El reflejo del fuego daba a sus ojos la apariencia de oro líquido y creaba un juego de luces y sombras en su rostro que acentuaba sus marcadas facciones. Era un depredador nato, atractivo y peligroso. Y aun cuando sintió sonar las alarmas en su interior, advirtiéndole que dejara de enfrentarse a él, Rosalie continuó:

—Me sorprende que seas tan convencional.

—Sólo en ese aspecto, glikia mu.

Emmett la sujetó por la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí con una calma que contradecía

el ardor de sus ojos. Estaba extraordinariamente excitado; la deseaba. Cuanto más le enfadaba, más la deseaba y más ganas tenía de marcarla como suya. No sabía por qué, pero no quería perder el tiempo preguntándoselo. Para él, cualquier pensamiento o deseo sexual se explicaban por sí mismos.

El corazón de Rosalie latía aceleradamente y le faltaba la respiración. En cuanto su cuerpo entró en contacto con el de él, se encendieron todos sus centros erógenos.

Estaba tan tensa que no sentía las piernas y tuvo que clavar los dedos en los hombros de Emmett para mantener el equilibrio. En su interior se libraba una furiosa batalla.

Sabía que debía huir, pero la mirada retadora de Emmett y el calor que sentía en su vientre la dejaban clavada donde estaba.

Emmett agachó la cabeza lentamente. Al ver que Rosalie se ponía

automáticamente de puntillas, una risa sofocada escapó de su garganta antes de besarla apasionadamente. Los eróticos movimientos de su lengua hicieron temblar a Rosalie, que sintió que su interior respondía como si estallaran fuegos artificiales.

Entre besos, Emmett se quitó la corbata y la chaqueta. Tomó a Rosalie de la

mano y la condujo hacia la cama.

Titubeante, Rosalie dijo:

—Esto no puede estar bien…

—Zeos… ¿Cómo no va a estar bien si es nuestra noche de bodas? —razonó él.

—Pero yo no me siento casada.

—Pronto cambiarás de opinión — Emmett inclinó su arrogante cabeza y volvió

a besarla hasta hacerle perder el sentido.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera me caes bien! —protestó Rosalie en un último esfuerzo

por resistirse.

Emmett rió.

—Pero me deseas tanto como yo a ti, yineka mu.

La espantosa verdad de aquella contradicción dejó a Rosalie sin habla. El deseo había estallado nada más verlo. Se trataba de un inquietante y perturbador anhelo que no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado con anterioridad. Una reacción visceral sin ninguna justificación racional.

El la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama.

—Piensas demasiado —dijo.

—Puede ser.

Rosalie le observó quitarle los zapatos sin comprender por qué le dejaba

hacerlo. Una burbujeante sensación se apoderaba de ella mientras su mente

funcionaba a toda velocidad. ¿Tan grave sería sucumbir, dejarse llevar por la

curiosidad? ¿Por qué no sucumbir a la atracción sexual que despertaba Emmett en ella? Puesto que no era tan romántica como su madre, no se enamoraría ni cometería ninguna tontería por el estilo. Era consciente de los límites y los aceptaba. Emmett sólo podía ser una aventura de una noche. La fidelidad y él eran términos incompatibles.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —preguntó, titubeante.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Mantienes alguna relación actualmente?

Emmett, que estaba quitándose la camisa, reprimió un gruñido de

incredulidad.

—Zeos… ¡qué complicada eres! No, en este momento no hay nadie.

Rosalie se percató del énfasis que ponía en «este momento». La camisa

entreabierta dejó ver una franja de torso moreno y sintió que se le secaba la boca.

Emmett tiró la camisa al suelo y la hizo girarse para desabrocharle el vestido. Ella se quedó sin respiración al darse cuenta de que había pasado de espectadora a protagonista y que pronto los dos estarían desnudos.

—Estás muy tensa —dijo él, y tras desabrocharle el sujetador, la hizo ponerse

de pie.

Rosalie bajó la mirada hacia sus senos y la alzó al instante, reprimiendo el

instinto de cubrirse con las manos. Estuvo a punto de anunciar a Emmett que era su primer amante, pero cambio de idea. Quizá ni siquiera la creería; o se burlaría de su falta de experiencia. Aún peor, podría llegar a pensar que ningún hombre la había encontrado atractiva. Todos los temores que pudiera sentir, incluido el del embarazo, se acumularon en su mente cuando ya su vestido caía a sus pies y Emmett la levantaba en brazos.

—¡Ah! —dejó escapar, sentándose de nuevo en la cama con el cuerpo

tembloroso.

—¡Ah! —la imitó Emmett con sorna, inclinándose sobre ella para invadir de

nuevo su boca con la lengua.

Rosalie sintió una contracción instantánea en la pelvis a la vez que se le

humedecía la entrepierna. Emmett acarició sus senos y pellizcó sus pezones. Una ardiente y burbujeante respuesta se apoderó de Rosalie.

—Gloriosa —musitó él con masculina satisfacción.

Mientras Emmett estudiaba detenidamente su cuerpo, una perturbadora

mezcla de placer y vergüenza se adueñó de Rosalie. Le ardían las mejillas. Emmett le mordisqueó un pezón y ella estuvo a punto de gritar. Todo su cuerpo respondía al estímulo. Hundió los dedos en el cabello de Emmett y se arqueó hacia atrás. El alzó la cabeza y le dio un beso voraz. Rosalie adoraba cómo besaba. Sus besos eran adictivos y se le subían a la cabeza como una droga. Bajó las manos a sus hombros.

No podía creer la fuerza de lo que sentía ni la perentoria necesidad con la que

ansiaba tocarlo.

Emmett alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada velada por la pasión al tiempo

que acariciaba su cabello rubio extendido sobre la almohada. Los ojos hechiceros de Rosalie brillaban; su piel tenía la luminosidad del nácar.

—Estabas preciosa con el traje de novia —susurró.

Rosalie parpadeó, sorprendida. Emmett frunció el ceño; las palabras habían

escapado de su boca sin que hubiera pensado pronunciarlas. Y para salir de su

desconcierto, besó la boca que se le ofrecía como una fresa madura. Rosalie perdió la noción de la realidad. Su mente fue invadida por una neblina que borró los contornos de la realidad. Sólo sentía los poderosos músculos de Emmett bajo sus manos, su olor, su peso, su sexo en erección, que la halagaba y asustaba por partes iguales. Y mientras exploraba el cuerpo de Emmett, la sangre le bombeaba en los oídos y el corazón se le iba acelerando a medida que el placer se intensificaba.

Ni siquiera notó que acabara de desnudarla. Sólo reaccionaba instintivamente,

caliente y húmeda, a la pulsante tensión que se acumulaba en la intersección de sus muslos. Emmett pasó la mano por el vello que cubría su montículo y acarició el tierno y sensible núcleo que ocultaba. Rosalie perdió la capacidad de pensar. Sus caderas se movieron instintivamente en respuesta a las provocativas caricias de Emmett. En cierto momento, él metió sus dedos en su cálida cueva y la exquisita sensación la hizo estremecerse. El deseo estaba convirtiéndose en una bola de fuego.

—Estás muy estrecha —susurró Emmett.

Rosalie lo miró desconcertada antes de comprender a qué se refería.

—Soy virgen…

En cuanto lo dijo, cerró los ojos y se tensó, porque darle esa información era

compartir con él una intimidad aún mayor que la física.

Emmett no la creyó, pero no lo dijo porque en aquel momento le daba lo

mismo lo que Rosalie quisiera ser. Su ardiente respuesta había hecho elevado su hambre de ella a una nueva dimensión. Con la frente perlada de sudor y unas manos que temblaban más que lo habitual en él, separó los muslos de Rosalie y se colocó sobre ella.

Cuando empezó a penetrarla, Rosalie se tensó y dio un gritito. El deseo y el

pánico se apoderaron de ella por igual.

—Si duele demasiado, tendrás que parar —dijo. Y un segundo después,

añadió—: Me estás haciendo daño.

Con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación y la necesidad de dominarse,

Emmett se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

—No mentías…

—¡Para! —suplicó Rosalie, contrayéndose por el dolor.

—¡Eres virgen! —Emmett cerró su mano sobre la de ella y mirándola

fijamente, añadió—. Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo, yineka mu.

Rosalie encontró aquella mirada extremadamente erótica. Además, era la

primera vez que Emmett la obedecía y creía en lo que le decía.

Su cuerpo se fue amoldando a su invasor y el deseo empezó a bullir de nuevo.

—Me vuelves loco —musitó Emmett al tiempo que jugueteaba con la alianza

de Rosalie —. No me hagas parar.

Rosalie fue súbitamente consciente de su poder femenino y le resultó tan

embriagador como el deseo que burbujeaba en su interior.

—Está bien —susurró.

Emmett se movió suavemente para adentrarse en ella. Rosalie gritó de dolor.

Emmett se detuvo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó lenta y pausadamente.

Rosalie reprimió un nuevo gemido. Luego le susurró algo en griego sin apartar sus ojos de bronce de los de ella. Una oleada de placer recompensó su estoicismo.

Cuando todo su sexo entró en ella, el dolor cesó y sólo quedó la excitación.

—Eres como terciopelo —dijo él en un susurro.

Rosalie no tenía ni las palabras ni el aliento para expresar lo que sentía. Una

fuerza caliente y febril la poseía, obligándola a arquearse contra él. Emmett se

movió sobre ella, profundizando más y más la penetración. Con cada empuje, la excitación de Rosalie se elevaba a nuevas dimensiones. Temblando de deseo, gritó a la vez que alcanzaba una plena y frenética satisfacción que fue seguida de una sucesión de contracciones.

Luego, exhausta, ahogada de placer, descansó en los brazos de Emmett.

Virgen. Emmett sonrió para sí y besó la frente de Rosalie. Sentía un extraño

bienestar y una satisfacción desconocida. Había sido la experiencia sensual más extraordinaria de toda su vida. Y por más que supiera que ser virgen no debía contrarrestar sus otros pecados, lo cierto era que, en parte, así era. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que no era una mujer promiscua.

Hacía tiempo que Emmett no disfrutaba con el sexo como lo había hecho en el

pasado, y que las mujeres se habían convertido en objetos de placer intercambiables, similares en estilo y comportamiento. No estaba mal que su esposa fuera una rareza.

Rió quedamente, pensando lo fácil que era transformar lo negativo en positivo.

Bastaba con tener una mente creativa.

El rumor de aquella risa devolvió a Rosalie a la realidad en el preciso momento

en que Emmett la elevaba sobre sí y la abrazaba.

«¡Dios mío!¿qué he hecho?», se preguntó ella, horrorizada.

Que se hubiera engañado pensando que no era más que sexo de una noche

justificado por la curiosidad no servía de excusa. Se había rendido al enemigo, y éste jamás volvería a tomarla en serio. Habría querido gritar.

—Tengo que darme una ducha. Y luego… —musitó Emmett, acariciando la

curva del trasero de Rosalie.

Ella rodó hacia un lado y se giró como si le hubiera picado una avispa.

—Y luego nada —dijo con firmeza—. Esto ha sido una excepción, un colosal

error. No me preguntes por qué lo he hecho.

Emmett la observó con curiosidad. Jamás hubiera pretendido que una mujer

se explicara, y menos una con tanto que decir como Rosalie. Había descubierto en su falta de experiencia sexual su talón de Aquiles, y no pensaba desperdiciar las posibilidades que esa vulnerabilidad le proporcionaba.

Con ojos brillantes, susurró:

—Has estado tan… caliente.

—¡Calla! No quiero volver a hablar nunca de esto —ruborizada hasta la raíz del

cabello, Rosalie se levantó de la cama y buscó frenéticamente algo con lo que

taparse.

—¿Adonde vas?

—A mi dormitorio.

—No puedes.

Protegiéndose con la camisa de Emmett como si fuera un escudo, Rosalie le

lanzó una mirada airada.

—No tengo por qué cumplir con las convenciones del matrimonio. Tienes que

reconocer que nada de lo que acordamos sigue vigente.

Con un perezoso movimiento, Emmett se incorporó sobre el codo. Atravesado

en la cama, con las sábanas enredadas entre las piernas parecía una magnífica escultura.

Miró detenidamente a Rosalie, que sintió un escalofrío.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —dijo él con dulzura. Rosalie se rodeó la cintura con

los brazos, sujetando la chaqueta. —Sí, pero ya…

—No puedes echarte atrás —le cortó Emmett bruscamente—. Antes de la

boda accediste a que, si salía a la luz, te comportarías como una esposa de verdad.

La fría dureza con la que le miraba dejó a Rosalie paralizada, pero se negó a

dar su brazo a torcer.

—Siento que las cosas no hayan salido como esperabas, pero no puedes

obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero.

—Tenemos un acuerdo y, si no lo cumples, acabaré contigo. Prometiste actuar

como si esa alianza fuera verdad y lo vas a hacer, glikia mu.

Rosalie asía la chaqueta con tanta fuerza que le dolían las manos.

—No me gusta que me amenacen.

—Si me enfadas, impugnaré los dos testamentos. Para cuando se resuelva el

caso y puedas vender Madrigal Court, tendrás que usar el dinero para pagar los costes legales. Los juicios complicados pueden prolongarse durante años; te arruinaré. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Rosalie había palidecido. No se le había ocurrido que Emmett fuera tan cruel.

Tal y como describía la situación, la herencia que confiaba en compartir con su

hermana habría desaparecido en meses. Todos saldrían perdiendo.

Emmett estaba alerta, interpretando cada cambio en la expresión de las

delicadas facciones de Rosalie. Había tenido la convicción de que ella había filtrado la noticia a los paparazzi para conseguir tener acceso al mundo de lujo exclusivo que él podía proporcionarle. Pero ya no estaba seguro.

Con un brillo sarcástico en la mirada, saltó de la cama y se irguió.

—Conmigo hay que respetar las normas —dijo con frialdad—. Si mantienes tu

palabra, no tienes nada que temer. Eres mi esposa y te trataré como a una princesa; pero si decides salir de mi círculo de protección, ten cuidado, porque el mundo exterior puede llegar a ser extremadamente cruel.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —gritó Rosalie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Voy a ducharme. Cuando vuelva, espero encontrarte aquí, como corresponde a una novia en la noche de bodas —dijo Emmett. Mirándola pausadamente, añadió—: Y mañana salimos de luna de miel.

Rosalie abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

—¡De luna de miel! ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

¿Quién se va a ocupar de mis plantas? Pronto llegará la época de más trabajo; no puedo marcharme.

—Estás arrugando mi camisa —se limitó a decir Emmett.

* * *

_**Sin mucho que decir espero que les guste, voy a publicar día por medio**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

Capítulo 6

Con la camisa de Emmett puesta, Rosalie fue en busca de su ropa y la

encontró en la habitación adyacente, que había sido transformada en un vestidor.

Emmett había pasado de la dulzura a la amenaza a la velocidad de la luz. Lo

odiaba con toda su alma. No comprendía por qué había actuado tan estúpidamente cuando siempre había sido fuerte y sensata. ¿Cómo había podido acostarse con un hombre al que le resultaba indiferente? ¿Dónde había dejado su autoestima? ¿Acaso no conocía la reputación de Emmett?

Se duchó mientras lloraba de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarla con llevarla a juicio? ¿Cómo osaba usar su poder y su dinero como arma? Se puso un pijama gastado sin dejar de reflexionar sobre su situación a la vez que intentaba ignorar la leve molestia física que le recordaba una intimidad que quería olvidar.

Pensar que podía mejorar el estado de Madrigal Court con su sueldo era una

ingenuidad. La casa necesitaba una restauración que ella no podía pagar. Además, sus deudas habían aumentado al aceptar que Emmett pagara las facturas pendientes.

Sólo le quedaba la opción de venderle la casa a cambio de que olvidara la

estúpida idea de que actuara como su esposa. Probablemente su insistencia sólo buscaba esa salida.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio, Emmett estaba echado en la cama, en camiseta y

boxers, hablando por teléfono. Un sirviente encendía el fuego y otro estaba dejando un carrito con comida. Rosalie volvió precipitadamente al vestidor para ponerse un albornoz. Para cuando salió de nuevo, Emmett había dejado de hablar.

El dejó el teléfono a un lado y le tendió la mano.

—Ven aquí.

Rosalie se quedó paralizada.

—No pienso volver a la cama contigo.

Emmett la miró a través de sus densas pestañas.

—Esta cama es mi regalo de boda para ti, yineka mu.

—¿Quieres decir que habías planeado acostarte conmigo? —preguntó Rosalie,

sintiendo que la ira la ahogaba.

—Te deseaba y te sigo deseando —dijo él con franqueza—. Eso no tiene nada

que ver con todo lo demás.

Rosalie se estremeció. ¿A quién quería engañar? Emmett había querido

seducirla y ella había sido demasiado ingenua como para reconocer sus intenciones.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, mantuvo la calma.

—Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en los que nos diferencia.

—En la cama.

—¡En la cama, no! —dijo Rosalie, apretando los dientes—. Si accedo a venderte la casa, ¿me donarías el jardín cercado y estarías dispuesto a olvidar esta farsa?

Súbitamente serio, Emmett se puso en pie con elegante agilidad.

—Eso es imposible.

—Al menos podrías considerarlo. Es una oferta justa. No tiene sentido que

sigamos con esta estúpida mentira.

El rostro de Emmett se endureció.

—Hay varias razones que no tengo por qué explicarte.

—Supongo que con eso pretendes ponerme en mi sitio —dijo Rosalie,

cruzándose de brazos.

—Tu sitio es a mi lado.

—¡No pienso molestarme en contestar! ¡No eres razonable!

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta importante. ¿Permitirás que sigan los

trabajos de restauración?

Rosalie estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta negativa, pero pensó en las

goteras y en el deterioro general, y pensó que no podía hacerle eso a una casa que amaba.

—¡Sí! —dijo entre dientes.

Acercándose a la cama, levantó una almohada y la colcha, que habían caído al

suelo, y fue hacia el diván lujosamente tapizado que había junto a la ventana.

—¿No tienes hambre? —dijo Emmett, señalando la comida—. Ninguno de los

dos hemos comido en toda la tarde.

Aunque Rosalie sentía el estómago vacío, se envolvió en la colcha y se echó en el diván.

—Buenas noches.

Emmett observó a su airada novia mientras comía, y su frente se frunció al

darse cuenta de que no actuaba tal y como había esperado. Era muy obstinada. ¿Por qué habría ofrecido vender la casa sin intentar negociar un precio desorbitado por ella? ¿Por qué seguía obsesionada con el jardín? ¿Sería verdad que le gustaba mancharse las manos de barro? ¿Acaso no pensaba en los beneficios que podía obtener de su alianza con él?

Había llegado la hora de los diamantes. Tenía que mostrarle el valor de acceder a sus deseos. Llamó por teléfono para organizarlo. Cinco minutos más tarde caminó hasta el diván, tomó a Rosalie en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —gritó ella.

—Vas a dormir en mi cama —dijo Emmett, sin dar lugar a discusión.

Rosalie sintió lágrimas de rabia en la garganta, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para continuar la batalla.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme —le advirtió.

Pero era evidente que no necesitaba preocuparse. Emmett tenía cosas mucho

más importantes que hacer que intentar seducirla. Mientras Rosalie le daba la

espalda, en tensión, le oyó hacer cinco llamadas, cada una en una lengua diferente.

Su voz grave sonaba autoritaria y brusca. Excepto cuando mantuvo una conversación en griego, en la que llegó a reír en un par de ocasiones. Rosalie tuvo la seguridad de que hablaba con otra mujer e hizo lo posible por seguir las inflexiones de su voz aunque no entendiera ni una palabra. Quizá le estaba explicando por qué había olvidado mencionarle el pequeño detalle de que iba a casarse. Pero, ¿por qué no quería romper ese absurdo matrimonio? ¿Por qué quería seguir con la farsa?

¿Y por qué se habría acostado con ella? Rosalie no podía creer que la química

que él sentía fuera tan poderosa como la que ella sentía por él, porque se trataba de un hombre extremadamente sofisticado con una oferta interminable de mujeres espectaculares. Además era muy inteligente y un gran estratega. En cuanto ella había dicho que no tenía por qué cumplir con el papel de esposa, él la había seducido y la había arrastrado a su cama.

Mientras Rosalie se mortificaba por no haber sido capaz de rechazarlo,

Emmett ordenó que le llevaran una televisión y vio las noticias, lo que dio lugar a que hiciera otra serie de llamadas.

Para la medianoche, Rosalie estaba a punto de pedir clemencia. Emmett ni

siquiera había notado que se había tapado la cabeza con una almohada para ahogar el ruido y protegerse de la luz.

Como hombre obsesionado con el trabajo, su energía no tenía fin. Además, le

apasionaba controlar todo y a todos. No era ni tolerante ni paciente. No era un

hombre que pudiera soportar a una mujer exigente y difícil. Y si eso era así,

reflexionó Rosalie con súbita satisfacción, acababa de encontrar una forma de

escapar de las garras de un matrimonio al que ella quería poner fin. ¿Qué le

resultaría más odioso? La publicidad, obviamente, estaba en el primer puesto. No le gustaba exponer su vida privada, así que le espantaría que su mujer concediera una entrevista a un periódico sensacionalista. Y Rosalie sospechaba que una mujer dependiente, que quisiera controlarlo todo el tiempo y saber dónde estaba, le horrorizaría aún más. Sin embargo, tendría que tener cuidado de no exagerar. Una sonrisa suavizó su rostro. Convertirse en una pesadilla de esposa iba a resultarle divertido y con ello conseguiría recuperar su jardín lo antes posible.

Al día siguiente Emmett comprobó por tercera vez si Rosalie había llamado o

había mandado un mensaje.

Apretando los labios, volvió a prestar atención a la reunión. La caída de la Bolsa le había obligado a viajar a Londres a primera hora. El deseo no satisfecho le había dejado insomne y al amanecer había necesitado darse una ducha de agua fría.

No comprendía qué le sucedía, pero Rosalie había despertado en él un

incontenible deseo sexual. No conseguía concentrarse y la inquietud que lo

dominaba era una sensación desconocida para él.

En cambio Rosalie, que parecía acostumbrada al histrionismo, había dormido

profundamente toda la noche, y ni siquiera le había oído marcharse. Emmett

sospechaba que era capaz de dormir durante un terremoto, ya que ni siquiera se había movido mientras le ponía un collar de perlas y diamantes. Cuando le había hablado, ella se había limitado a mascullar algo antes de acurrucarse y continuar durmiendo.

Pero Emmett estaba seguro de que Rosalie, como cualquier otra mujer, se

quedaría sin palabras al ver el regalo. Además, por primera vez en su vida, había dejado una nota explicando su ausencia. Y, en medio de una mañana

extremadamente ocupada, se había tomado la molestia de contratar a un jardinero para que cuidara del jardín cercado en su ausencia.

En definitiva, Emmett nunca había hecho tantos esfuerzos por satisfacer a una

mujer sin recibir ni una muestra de aprecio a cambio. Y el silencio empezaba a

sacarlo de sus casillas.

Rosalie también había estado muy ocupada. Al abrir los ojos encontró una nota

en la almohada: En la oficina. Volamos a Grecia a las 20:00. Divertida, había estado a punto de saltar de la cama y hacer un saludo militar. Pero su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de que llevaba puesto un lujoso collar que le hizo pensar en el de un elegante perro. ¿Se trataría del pago por su virginidad? ¿Una recompensa por su sumisión?

Asqueada con cualquiera de esas posibilidades, le incomodó que una sirvienta

le llevara el desayuno a la cama antes de anunciarle que el baño estaba preparado.

Luego recibió una llamada de su ayudante personal anunciando que partiría a las once hacia la casa de Emmett en Londres. Rosalie, cuyo único consuelo en los días anteriores había sido que podría dedicar todo el tiempo que quisiera a su jardín, se sintió atrapada por aquella organización milimétrica de su tiempo.

Llamó a Vera.

—Claro que no le conté a mi hermano lo de tu boda —dijo su amiga—. De

hecho, Mark está furioso conmigo por no hacerlo. Estoy prácticamente sitiada por los paparazzi. Los hombres de Emmett han puesto barreras al pie del camino y la policía está patrullando. Es muy emocionante.

Rosalie estaba muy concentrada.

—¿Crees que habría alguien interesado en entrevistarme?

—¿Estás loca? ¡Cualquier periodista daría lo que fuera! ¡Eres una noticia bomba!

Rosalie decidió que sería un gran salto en su estrategia para recuperar la

libertad. ¿Tendría el valor suficiente? No se le ocurría nada que pudiera horrorizar más a Emmett que una esposa que hablara con la prensa de él y de su vida.

—Creo que puede ser divertido, pero tendría que ser en Londres. ¿Piensas que

le gustaría hacerla a tu hermano?

Vera se entusiasmó tanto con la sugerencia, que se ofreció a actuar de intermediaria.

Rosalie revisó su nuevo vestuario con un brillo en los ojos mientras

seleccionaba las piezas de colores llamativos que combinadas entre sí le dieran el aspecto vulgar que buscaba. Rosalie debía aprender que las amenazas no le llevarían a ninguna parte.

Emmett volvió a su casa de Londres sobre las cuatro de la tarde y se encontró

con un gran revuelo. Stamitos acudió a recibirlo a la puerta para informarle de que Rosalie estaba concediendo una entrevista a la prensa. El personal de servicio se agolpaba a la entrada de la sala en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se atrevió a mirar a Emmett a la cara.

—¿A qué periódico? —preguntó fuera de sí, diciéndose que un sexto sentido

debía haberle impulsado a volver varias horas antes de lo normal.

Los amplios hombros de Stamitos se curvaron con desánimo al nombrar un

periódico sensacionalista que en años recientes había publicado varios artículos vergonzosos sobre la vida sexual de Emmett. Por una fracción de segundo, Emmett sintió la piel sudorosa por el horror, algo que sólo le había sucedido en otra ocasión: cuando supo el diagnóstico de la enfermedad de su madre.

—¿Dónde están?

—En la biblioteca —dijo Stamitos.

Emmett no daba crédito. En su biblioteca, el lugar más privado de su casa, al

que sólo los más íntimos tenían acceso.

No había calculado que, al ser su esposa, nadie de servicio iba a cuestionar lo

que hiciera si él no daba órdenes precisas. ¿Pero cómo era posible que nadie le hubiera llamado para decirle lo que estaba sucediendo?

La puerta de la biblioteca estaba abierta. En su interior había numerosas

personas y todo el equipo de grabación. Emmett tomó aire. Era demasiado educado como para montar una escena, pero aquella violación de su intimidad le resultó un imperdonable acto de traición. Rosalie estaba arrebujada en el sofá, tan colorida y exótica como un pájaro tropical. Llevaba un exceso de maquillaje, un vestido rosa que no llegaba a cubrirle las rodillas, medias de rejilla y zapatos de tacón alto plateados. El conjunto era extraño. Emmett deslizó la mirada por sus párpados lila y por el rojo brillante de sus labios: se detuvo unos segundos con satisfacción en el collar de perlas y diamantes antes de seguir hacia la curva generosa de sus senos y concluir en la parte de muslo que se veía entre las medias y el vestido. Su libido reaccionó al instante. Era la primera vez que encontraba sexy lo extraño.

—Emmett vino a ver mi casa y nos enamoramos a primera vista —decía en ese

momento Rosalie con una espléndida sonrisa—. Soy tan afortunada, Matt. Estoy viviendo un cuento de hadas.

Rosalie la observó y se preguntó si no habría un rastro de verdad en sus

palabras. Pelear constantemente con él podía ser la manera de Rosalie de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, o tal vez una forma perversa de llamar su atención. ¿Sería ésa la razón de que hubiera invitado a la prensa y de que se expresara como una adolescente nerviosa? La gente estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera para hacerse publicidad. ¿Sería aquella la manera de Rosalie de conseguir sus cinco minutos de fama? ¿Y por qué parecía conocer al periodista?

Emmett vio que el joven no apartaba los ojos de las piernas de Rosalie cuando

ésta cambió de posición, y le enfureció que su esposa llevara una falda tan corta.

—¿Cómo se siente al estar casada con un millonario?

—En la gloria — Rosalie acarició el collar—.Emmett me ha dado hoy esta joya.

Emmett apretó los dientes. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de cómo sonaba? Deseó hacerle callar por su propio bien.

—¿Qué opina de que su marido haya ido a trabajar el día después de su boda?

—Me siento abandonada —dijo Rosalie, haciendo un mohín—.Emmett va a

tener que cambiar su estilo de vida. Para mí, las parejas han de pasar mucho tiempo juntas. Espero ir a todas partes con él. Sus amigos serán mis amigos, y pienso compartir todos sus intereses.

—¿Eso se debe a que desconfía de la fidelidad de su marido?

—¡Qué va! —dijo ella con decisión—.Emmett besa el suelo que piso. Estoy

segura de que en ese mismo momento me está echando de menos tanto como yo a él.

En ese instante, Rosalie vio a Emmett y el sentimiento de culpa la hizo

ruborizarse de la cabeza a los pies. No había contado con que apareciera en medio de la entrevista, cuando de su boca escapaban los comentarios más estúpidos que era capaz de inventar. Las cabezas de los presentes se giraron al tiempo que se hacía un profundo silencio.

—Por eso mismo he vuelto antes de lo habitual —dijo Emmett con una amplia

sonrisa al tiempo que cruzaba la habitación y se sentaba junto a su ruborizada

esposa.

Rosalie se había quedado muda, pero importó poco porque su marido tomó las

riendas de la conversación al mencionar una carrera automovilística que pasó a ser el centro de la conversación de los hombres. En medio de la acalorada conversación que siguió, Emmett le dio un suave empujón hacia la puerta.

—Sube —dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a protestas.

Y dio la entrevista por concluida con la información de que debían prepararse

para el viaje.

Rosalie acababa de entrar en el dormitorio cuando Emmett apareció en el

umbral. Ella se volvió, nerviosa como un gato, inquieta con la certeza de haber

logrado su objetivo: enfurecerlo.

—Tienes que saber tres cosas para sobrevivir —dijo él con voz ronca.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó ella airada. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada

abrasadora de Emmett y la cabeza le dio vueltas. El poder sexual que ejercía sobre ella la sacudía hasta el centro de su ser. Sus senos reaccionaron automáticamente y sus pezones se endurecieron. Un intenso calor brotó entre sus piernas y humedeció su íntimo interior.

—Una: no hablas con la prensa a no ser que yo te autorice. Y nunca lo haré.

Como no te lo había advertido, no tomaré represalias en esa ocasión. ¿Quién era el periodista? Te trataba como si te conociera.

—El hermano de Vera, Matt — Rosalie vio el rostro de Emmett ensombrecerse—. Creías que él había filtrado a la prensa lo de nuestra boda, pero es mentira. Vera no le había dicho nada. La condenaste injustamente.

Emmett no contestó.

Rosalie, desconcertada, alzó la barbilla.

—Por eso he decidido concederle una entrevista.

Emmett se quitó la chaqueta y se desanudó la corbata.

—Dos —continuó como si Rosalie no hubiera hablado entre medias—: no

puedes aparecer en público con tan poca ropa.

Rosalie lo miró atónita. Jamás hubiera pensado que un poco de escote y una

falda corta pudieran molestarle. El conjunto era de los más discretos comparados con lo que vestían la mayoría de las celebridades.

—Llevo ropa interior —dijo con aire digno, pues sabía por Vera y su adicción

a la prensa rosa que había muchas mujeres que habían optado por no usarla.

Emmett se quedó parado con la chaquea a medio quitar y la miró con

reprobación.

—Ni se te ocurra salir sin ropa interior. De hecho, todo lo comprendido entre

los hombros y las rodillas debe estar cubierto.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué me han dicho que sales con mujeres que van medio

desnudas?

—No digas tonterías. Eres mi esposa y estás a otro nivel. De ti espero un

comportamiento discreto.

Rosalie se quedó perpleja ante aquel pequeño discurso en el que Emmett

establecía de manera tan clara su doble rasero sin molestarse en pedir disculpas o en justificarse. Pero también estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera alzado la voz.

—¿Y cuál es lo tercero que tengo que saber para sobrevivir?

—Cómo apaciguar a un marido enfadado — Emmett fue hacia ella y la tomó

en brazos.

Rosalie dejó escapar una exclamación al ver que la depositaba en la cama. Los

ojos metálicos de Emmett la clavaron en el sitio unos segundos antes de que le diera un beso devorador que la dejó sin aliento y le aceleró la sangre en las venas.

Emmett acompañó los movimientos de la lengua con los de su cuerpo, dejándola temblorosa y excitada, con una palpitante presión en la parte baja de la pelvis.

Con una sonrisa posesiva, Emmett le separó las piernas y metió la mano por

debajo de su falda. Era pleno día. Rosalie estaba atónita, paralizada. Sabía que debía detenerlo, que se había prometido a sí misma no volver a acostarse con él, pero Emmett la acariciaba ya con una maestría que le hizo perder el control. Emmett le subió el vestido.

—No deberíamos —protestó ella débilmente.

—Pero si estás lista para mí… —dijo él, introduciendo los dedos por debajo de

las bragas y haciéndole gemir de placer.

El emitió un gruñido de masculina satisfacción.

—Mientras todos esos tipos te miraban las piernas, yo pensaba en hacerte esto, yineka mu.

Le quitó las bragas y la penetró. Rosalie tembló al sentir su firme miembro

adentrarse en su adaptable cueva. El empujó con decisión y fuerza, con una ansiedad primitiva y básica que Rosalie encontró extremadamente excitante. Una oleada de eróticas sensaciones atravesó su cuerpo. Alzándola hacia sí, Emmett la penetró aún más profundamente, luego se retiró levemente antes de avanzar más. Rosalie gimió en un estado de delirio a medida que el placer alcanzaba cotas insoportables. La intensidad y la fuerza del deseo de Emmett la elevaron hasta un cegador clímax en el que el mundo se desintegró a su alrededor. Exhausta, sacudida por la abrasadora conexión que la unía a Emmett, se abrazó a él mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

El no conseguía comprender cómo había perdido el control de aquella manera.

La miró fijamente, sorprendido por la violencia con la que la deseaba.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó.

—No —masculló ella, mortificada por lo que acababa de suceder. Miró hacia la

pared para esquivar su mirada.

—He sido brusco y tú eres muy estrecha, yineka mu —dijo él con voz ronca.

Luego agachó la cabeza y le besó el cuello.

Rosalie dejó escapar un murmullo al sentir un escalofrío. Cada caricia de

Emmett la sensibilizaba un poco más.

—Soy un hombre muy fogoso y tú me excitas mucho —admitió él, rozándole la

delicada piel con los dientes—. Supongo que no podrás acogerme otra vez.

Al darse cuenta de que era una pregunta, Rosalie enrojeció. Aun echada podía

notar la irritación que la pasión de Emmett le había causado.

—No —dijo, violenta.

—Mi pequeña esposa virgen… Debería haber sido más considerado —dijo él en tono de broma al tiempo que se incorporaba, se arreglaba la ropa y se peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

Parecía tranquilo y relajado. En cambio Rosalie pensó que su vida ya nunca

volvería a ser la misma. Con manos temblorosas se bajó la falda para cubrirse.

Súbitamente, Emmett frunció el ceño.

—¿Usas algún anticonceptivo?

En una nebulosa, Rosalie se incorporó y negó con la cabeza.

Emmett se había quedado inmóvil. Nunca había actuado tan

descuidadamente y no era capaz de explicarse su comportamiento. Lo último que quería era un hijo. Por eso jamás se había arriesgado aunque ello hubiera significado tener que reprimirse.

—Zeos… me temo que yo tampoco he tomado ninguna medida —dijo con una

firmeza que dejaba clara su opinión en ese campo—. No tengo excusa. No es un error frecuente en mí y espero que no tenga ninguna consecuencia…

Rosalie dejó caer la cabeza y rezó para que Emmett estuviera en lo cierto,

pues la frialdad con la que había hablado le heló el alma. Mentalmente, contó fechas frenéticamente y recordó, desolada, que estaba en los días más fértiles del ciclo.

—Esperemos que no —musitó en tensión.

—Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas antes de que salgamos para el aeropuerto.

Rosalie esperó a que llegara a la puerta para preguntarle:

—¿Me has creído respecto a Vera y a Matt Arnold?

El la miró con desdén.

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo voy a creerte? Quizá filtraste tú misma la noticia. Eso

explicaría tu comportamiento de hoy.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó ella, indignada.

—Nos casamos ayer y hoy invitas a la prensa a mi casa. Está claro que te

encanta ser el centro de los medios de comunicación.

Mientras se duchaba, Rosalie lloró con una mezcla de vergüenza, frustración y

nostalgia. Tenía que haber supuesto que Emmett llegaría a esa conclusión. El plan trazado para hacer que se enfadara se había vuelto contra ella. Ya no le convencería de que no había informado a la prensa de su boda. Emmett creía que era una mujer barata que buscaba ser famosa, un objeto sexual sin ningún otro valor.

Lo que no comprendía era por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensara de ella

cuando lo único que quería era divorciarse de él. Pero ya nada tenía sentido. No era capaz de pensar y actuar consecuentemente. En cuanto veía a Emmett, sus defensas se tambaleaban. Era así de sencillo y así de mortificador. Siempre se había considerado fuerte, pero en aquel momento su orgullo había desaparecido.

Pero lo que más le asustaba de todo era sentirse herida y rechazada. Era lógico que Emmett temiera que se quedara embarazada, pero de ahí a palidecer como lo había hecho por la remota posibilidad de que llegara a pasar… Tampoco ella quería un hijo, por supuesto que no. Quizá en el futuro, con la persona adecuada, pero desde luego, no con Emmett. El deseo que despertaba en ella, se dijo con firmeza, no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos. Por más que le avergonzara, no podía evitarlo, pero eso no le hacía parecerse a su madre. En absoluto.

Ella era demasiado inteligente como para obsesionarse con un hombre que

nunca llegaría a amarla, que nunca le ofrecería afecto exclusivo y que nunca querría pasear con ella por la calle.

Ella era mucho más inteligente que todo eso. Mucho más.

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Que tal la semana, una de las razones por la cual empece a adaptar historias fue para poder abrir un perfil de Beta, creo que son necesarias minimo 6 historias, como tengo 5 que ya empece/termine de adaptar, necesito una más, Qué autor me recomendarían para leer y adaptar?, por fa ocupo su ayuda**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

Capítulo 7

Emmett y Rosalie aterrizaron en Grecia la tarde del día siguiente. Una

ventisca la noche anterior había obligado a cancelar lo vuelos. Emmett reservó

habitación en el hotel del aeropuerto y aprovechó las horas trabajando con su equipo y evitando a Rosalie, hasta el punto de que ésta acabó sintiéndose invisible. Oír una conversación tras otra sobre el estado de la Bolsa no contribuyó a mejorar su humor.

En un par de ocasiones, al mirar a Emmett , sintió un renovado calor al recordar el sexo que había tenido, y se sintió avergonzada por haber dejado que sucediera, especialmente dada la frialdad con la que Emmett la trataba desde entonces.

Era ya tarde cuando se echó a dormir, vestida, en el sofá. Por la mañana, con el nerviosismo de atender a la apertura de la Bolsa, nadie recordó despertarla y fue la última en levantarse. Sin tiempo para desayunar ni cambiarse, y con un humor de perros, subió al avión y, desafiante, descartó los modelos más sofisticados para ponerse unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta.

Emmett había insistido en que actuaran como si su matrimonio fuera real;

había llegado a amenazarla con llevarla a juicio, prácticamente la había secuestrado, alejándola de su casa, de su jardín y de su loro, sin molestarse en darle la más mínima explicación. ¿Cuándo pensaba comportarse como un hombre recién casado?

¿Se habría enterado ya su personal de que todo era una farsa y, por tanto, no creía necesario actuar delante de ellos?

Cuando salió de la cabina privada, la recibió un silencio sepulcral. Todos

parecían pendientes de Emmett, que estaba concentrado en la lectura del periódico.

Una vez más Rosalie pensó que en el entorno McCarty, aquellos que no formaban parte del equipo de trabajo no existían.

Emmett devoraba el artículo que Matt Arnold había escrito sobre su esposa.

Desgraciadamente, sacaba a la luz el viejo vínculo entre los McCArty y los Stewart, la boda que nunca llegó a tener lugar entre Marco y Cathy, en un tono

melodramático.

Emmett r rezó para que su madre no lo leyera. Desde que estaba enferma, hacía lo posible para que nada la perturbara.

La entrevista con Rosalie era el colofón de un largo artículo en el que se la

alababa desde todos los puntos de vista posibles. Del diálogo se había eliminado cualquier referencia a que Rosalie estuviera interesada en el dinero de su marido. De hecho, se incluía una nota sobre cómo confiaba en poder utilizar su privilegiada posición para contribuir a mejorar el mundo, y se la retrataba como una mujer sencilla de valores tradicionales.

Le sorprendió descubrir que hasta los dieciséis años había vivido en un

suburbio con una madre con problemas con el alcohol y con los hombres. Los

servicios sociales habían tenido que atenderlas a menudo. En una fotografía se la veía de pequeña, con un bebé de cabello oscuro en los brazos. Parecían dos niñas abandonadas.

Rosalie fue una madre para su hermana. La llevaba al colegio, cuidaba de ella.

Las circunstancias la obligaron, se citaba a una antigua vecina. Ella era la adulta y su madre, Cathy, la niña.

Emmett se preguntó si la hermana pequeña habría muerto en el mismo

accidente de tren que su madre, ya que no volvía a ser mencionada en el artículo. Era evidente que todos los que habían contribuido con alguna anécdota eran amigos de Rosalie, pues se deshacían en elogios hacia ella. ¿La habría convertido aquella difícil niñez en una mujer avariciosa? ¿Su madre y su abuela habrían hecho crecer en ella el deseo de venganza?

¿Por qué todo lo relacionado con Rosalie resultaba tan desconcertante? ¿Por

qué era una mezcla de contradicciones? Había estudiado tres años para ser jardinera.

Había una fotografía en la que, vestida como un espantapájaros, sonreía como la mujer más feliz del mundo. Debía ser verdad que le gustaba mancharse de barro.

Emmett no lograba identificar a aquella mujer con la que había posado ante la

prensa con ropa provocativa y una sonrisa vacía. ¿Por qué había exigido el divorcio para, veinticuatro horas más tarde, reclamar la atención de los medios de comunicación más sensacionalistas?

Cuando finalmente le pasó el periódico, Rosalie lo miró con perplejidad y, en

cuanto vio la fotografía con Alice, sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago, que se intensificó a medida que leía la detallada descripción que se hacía de su infancia. Que su madre fuera retratada con tanta crudeza la apesadumbró. Pero lo que más la horrorizó fue que se detallaran las circunstancias de su fallido romance con Marco.

De todo ello, no podía culparse más que a sí misma por haber convocado a la prensa.

Era una dura lección, y tenía que asumirla.

—Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos antes de reunirme contigo en la isla —

Dijo Emmett cuando desembarcaron.

—¿Qué isla? —preguntó Rosalie, sin mirarlo.

—Una isla que compré hace unos años.

Sin inmutarse, Rosalie comentó.

—Supongo que está rodeada de mar y que es muy privada.

—Ne… Sí.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo, imaginándose achicharrada por el

sol, aislada del mundo, mientras Emmett lo pasaba bien en otro sitio—. No te

preocupes por mí. Aunque no vuelvas hasta que me haya convertido en una momia, seguro que estarás encantado de que me pongan en un rincón para decorar. Es mucho más cómodo que tener a una mujer viva a tu lado.

—¡Qué graciosa! —dijo Emmett, cortante.

—Me has ignorado todo el viaje y ni siquiera me has dicho dónde íbamos.

—Estamos en medio de una crisis bursátil —farfulló Emmett, como si eso

explicara todo—. Mientras tú dormías, yo he estado trabajando.

Rosalie clavó una mirada centelleante en él.

—¿Y? —preguntó, retadora, al tiempo que docenas de flashes se disparaban al

otro lado de la barrera de seguridad que se había colocado para impedir que los paparazzi se acercaran.

Desconcertado por una reacción a la que nunca se había viso expuesto porque

la excusa de tener que hacer dinero siempre había resultado objetivamente

incuestionable, Emmett apretó los dientes.

—Sonríe a las cámaras —ordenó.

—Lo siento, me he quedado sin batería —replicó Rosalie —. Además, no tengo

ningún motivo para sonreír.

—Tú tienes la culpa de que se haya montado este circo.

Rosalie palideció al darse cuenta de que no le faltaba razón y se obligó a

esbozar una sonrisa.

Ya en la limusina, Emmett le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.

—Exijo que te comportes en público.

—Y yo, que tú lo hagas en privado —replicó Rosalie, airada—. Me pediste que

actuara como una esposa y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Ninguna mujer recién casada aceptaría recibir este tipo de trato en la que se supone que es su luna de miel.

Emmett la desconcertó al dejar escapar una carcajada. Rosalie estaba loca,

pero le parecía irresistible. Y el recuerdo de su aterciopelado interior lo excitó al

instante. Cerró la mano sobre la de ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Si puedo volver esta noche, prometo atenderte —dijo con voz ronca y mirada

insinuante.

El enfado de Rosalie se vio espoleado por el desconcierto que le causó la

reacción de Emmett, y por la vergüenza de la promesa implícita en sus palabras.

—¡No me refería a eso! —dijo ruborizándose hasta la raíz del cabello—, ¡No

eres bienvenido en mi cama! No va a haber ni un solo error más.

Como respuesta, Emmett la apretó contra su sólido y musculoso cuerpo y la

besó con voracidad. Rosalie sintió una oleada de calor reptar por su vientre y libró una dura batalla con su propia reacción antes de que, al abrirse la puerta del coche, los dos se separaran de un salto.

—Luego seguimos, yineka mu —musitó él, bajándose delante de un alto edificio.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo y la limusina arrancó.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la neblina que le envolvía la mente.

Ya no sabía si Emmett se había decidido a interpretar el papel de marido o si sólo pretendía provocarla.

En la selecta clínica privada, Emmett fue recibido por el especialista con el que

tenía concertada una cita. Tranquilizado con las noticias que recibió sobre el estado de salud de su madre, tomó un ascensor privado para subir a su suite. La obsesión de su madre por guardar en secreto la enfermedad lo exasperaba. Pero adoraba a Didyme y estaba dispuesto a cumplir todos sus deseos.

Cuando le habían diagnosticado el cáncer, se había sentido destrozado, y la

tensión de mantener su preocupación oculta se había sumado a la depresión inicial en la que se había sumido su madre y a su negativa a ser operada.

Aunque estaba exhausta tras el tratamiento, Didyme, una mujer delgada de casi sesenta años, se esforzaba por mantener un buen aspecto. Pero su hijo notó al instante que tenía los ojos enrojecidos; con el rabillo del ojo también vio la esquina del periódico asomando por debajo de la colcha de la cama.

—Ya has leído el artículo sobre Rosalie —comentó.

—Ya sabes que recibo todos los periódicos.

—Y te ha disgustado.

Didyme esquivó su mirada.

—No. Lo que me ha entristecido han sido los recuerdos de pasado, aunque no

puedo negar que siento curiosidad por conocerla. Al fin y al cabo, su madre y yo fuimos amigas durante mucho tiempo.

—Si me hubieras dejado decirle que estabas en el hospital, la habría traído a

visitarte —dijo él, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de poder confiar en la actitud de Rosalie hacia su frágil madre. Después de todo, Didyme siempre sería para ella la mujer que sustituyó a Cathy Stewart en el corazón de Marco.

—No pienso arruinar con mi enfermedad vuestras primeras semanas juntos —

Dijo Didyme con determinación—. Sobre todo cuando tu mujer acaba de perder a su abuela. Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí; deberías estar con tu esposa.

Emmett la miró con dulzura.

—Hacía días que no te veía.

Didyme suspiró.

—Pero si estoy bien… Me alegré mucho cuando me dijiste que te habías casado.

Te juro que sólo titubeé unos segundos porque pensé que te habías casado con esa pobre chica sólo por hacerte con Madrigal Court.

Emmett conservó la sonrisa con dificultad.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?

—Eres mi hijo y te quiero, pero sé que puedes ser muy cruel —replicó

Didyme —. Pero también sé que sólo renunciarías a tu libertad por alguien muy

especial, y que esa boda tan rápida y discreta es muy propia de ti. Por lo que he leído, Rosalie ha tenido una vida muy desgraciada.

—Pero no se regodea en ello. Es una mujer luminosa.

Emmett eligió la palabra a conciencia, buscando la mejor descripción para la

vivaracha y enérgica Rosalie. Didyme lo observó con ansiedad.

—Voy a decirte algo que te puede molestar, pero si os divorciáis, me lo echaré

en cara. No debes enfadarte con Rosalie por haber concedido esa entrevista. Necesita tiempo y ayuda para acostumbrarse a nuestro mundo…

—Claro.

—Las mujeres te han malcriado, o mejor dicho, el poder te ha malcriado —dijo

la mujer con voz queda—. No has tenido que aprender a ceder. Quiero que tu

matrimonio dure. Necesito tener la tranquilidad de que tienes un hogar y una

familia.

Emmett palideció. Si os divorciáis, me lo echaré en cara. Aquel comentario

combinado con la palabra «familia» los sacudió hasta la médula.

Aunque por respeto a su intimidad su madre no le hubiera dicho nada hasta

entonces, debía desear hacía tiempo que sentara la cabeza con una mujer. La

enfermedad le hacía pensar en un futuro que temía no llegar a ver. Era lógico que quisiera tener un nieto. Y aunque él fuera un adulto curtido por un pasado de violencia, traición y crueldad, Didyme siempre se preocuparía de su felicidad.

Emocionado, Emmett fue hacia la ventana.

—Cuida de Rosalie. No dejes que el trabajo te impida hacerlo — Didyme

suspiró—. Ya está. Prometo no volver a hablar de esto.

Pero aunque pasó a preguntar por el estado de la casa en la que pasó su

infancia, Emmett no salió de su perplejidad ante lo que acababa de decirle. Jamás antes había interferido de aquella manera en su vida privada. Y un comportamiento tan poco característico en ella le hizo preguntarse si no sabría algo sobre su enfermedad que él desconocía. El tratamiento estaba surtiendo efecto, pero ¿acaso habría alguna razón por la que sospechara que la evolución de la enfermedad no sería buena?

La primera visión que Rosalie tuvo de la isla de Emmett la dejó sin respiración; Kastros era maravillosa.

En uno de los extremos, había un colorido pueblo de pescadores, mientras que

la espléndida casa moderna de Emmett ocupaba el otro extremo, y se asomaba a una gloriosa bahía bordeada de pinos con una playa de arena blanca.

Al entrar fue recibida por el personal, que amablemente se ofreció a satisfacer

cualquiera de sus necesidades. En primer lugar, visitó la casa, que era espectacular en cuanto a tecnología, diseño y confort. En una terraza disfrutó del almuerzo, y el chef se acercó para saber si le había gustado.

Aunque no lo quisiera, Rosalie tuvo que admitir que estaba impresionada. Pero

a medida que avanzaron las horas y oscureció sin que Emmett diera señales de vida, un recorrido más detallado de su entorno hizo que matizara su opinión inicial.

El dormitorio principal era majestuoso. En el vestidor había una selección de

vestuario y ropa interior nueva de varias tallas; y en el cuarto de baño, encontró una variada colección de cosméticos y perfumes. Poco a poco Rosalie fue llegando a la conclusión que aquél era el paraíso al que Emmett solía llevar a sus amantes.

Deslizó una mirada crítica por la gigantesca cama, los espejos que la rodeaban y la tenue iluminación, y decidió que era una cámara diseñada para el placer adulto.

¡Así era como Emmett se entretenía entre reuniones de trabajo! Con mucha actividad sexual y mujeres que esperaban ser remuneradas por ocupar la cama de un millonario. El recuerdo del collar que le había dado la hizo estremecerse.

Para la medianoche, Rosalie se había instalado en un dormitorio de invitados

que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la casa. Tenía que marcar límites y mantenerlos. Estaba decidida a que Emmett le concediera el divorcio aunque para ello tuviera que convertirse en una molestia permanente. Comportarse bien durante las últimas horas no había servido de nada. Emmett estaba acostumbrado a mujeres dispuestas a plegarse a sus deseos y luego ser ignoradas. Debía haberse dedicado a protestar y a reclamar su atención, pero la idea de hacerlo delante de su personal la había desanimado.

Pensar que le estaba dejando llevar las riendas le repugnó. Después de

arrancarla de su casa y de su jardín, la dejaba sola en una isla privada en la que no tenía ni ocupación ni compañía. Y entre tanto, ¿dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo él? Puesto que había exigido que se comportaran como una pareja de recién casados, ¿por qué tenía que hacer ella todos los sacrificios?

A la mañana siguiente, cerca del mediodía, le anunciaron la inminente llegada

de Emmett . El personal entró en acción. La actividad en la casa era febril. Allí

donde Emmett iba, se ponía una alfombra roja para darle la bienvenida y todos se afanaban en agradarle. Rosalie descubrió que tenía que mantenerse firme para ignorar la presión de los demás para que actuara de la misma manera.

A Emmett le enfadó que Rosalie no saliera a recibirlo, y se dio cuenta de que

tenía ideas muy claras de cómo debía comportarse una esposa. En el caso de Rosalie, debía haberse mostrado ansiosa por verlo y, por tanto, ser la primera en querer darle la bienvenida. ¿Es que no sabía cómo contentar a un hombre? En la cama era evidente que no, pero en ese sentido, no tenía ningún problema en convertirse en su maestro.

El recuerdo de Didyme hizo que frunciera el ceño. Era cierto que, si no le decía

a Rosalie lo que esperaba de ella, quizá no llegara a descubrirlo por sí misma. Tal vez lo mejor fuera expresarlo con claridad para que no diera lugar a malentendidos.

Marcar las directrices con nitidez despejaría las dudas.

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? —preguntó.

Emmett se quedó atónito con la respuesta. Cuadró los hombros, se irguió a su

máxima e imponente altura y cruzó la casa hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio correspondiente.

Un hombre malcriado por las mujeres o por el exceso de poder habría

irrumpido en la habitación o habría alzado la voz. Pero él no era ese tipo de hombre, y para demostrárselo a sí mismo, llamó a la puerta.

Al otro lado, Rosalie se tensó y se preparó para una escena.


	9. Chapter 9

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

Capítulo 8

—¿Si? —dijo Rosalie con frialdad al tiempo que la puerta se abría de par en

par. Fue un verdadero reto controlar la reacción física que despertó en ella ver a Emmett, pues en el instante en que posó los ojos en él una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Emmett la observó a través de sus pobladas pestañas mientras esbozaba una

sonrisa apreciativa. Aunque no hubiera acudido a la puerta, tuvo la seguridad de que lo estaba esperando. La tensión era tan palpable en sus delicadas facciones, que el enfado de Emmett se evaporó súbitamente. En dos zancadas fue hasta ella y la tomó en brazos.

—Sia diavolo… ¡Creía que no llegaba nunca, yineka mu!

—¡Emmett! — Rosalie dio un gritito cuando lo que pretendía era responder

con desdeñosa frialdad.

—No te he saboreado desde anteayer —musitó él contra sus labios. Y,

apretándola contra sí, salió con ella de la habitación—. Para un hombre de mi apetito sexual, eso es mucho tiempo, hará mu.

Su voz grave y sensual recorrió la piel de Rosalie como una caricia.

—Bájame —protestó débilmente.

—Sé que no es eso lo que quieres, y menos ahora que me tienes todo para ti. No volveré a ignorarte, lo prometo —dijo él, mordisqueándole el labio inferior y

aprovechando su suspiro de sorpresa para meter la lengua en el interior de su boca.

A pesar de que se había prometido resistirse, Rosalie hundió los dedos en su

negro cabello mecánicamente. El uso su lengua para excitarla y Rosalie se estremeció de placer. Intentó pensar, razonar, pero sólo fue consciente de que Emmett la dejaba sobre una superficie blanda. El corazón le latía como si fuera a estallarle. Emmett le quitó la camiseta de algodón y con la misma destreza le retiró el sujetador de encaje que cubría sus senos. Desconcertada por la velocidad a la que estaba actuando, y por la violencia con la que su cuerpo respondía, Rosalie se quedó paralizada. Aunque su mente no funcionara, sentir su piel desnuda expuesta a las caricias de Emmett hizo

que sonaran alarmas en su interior y se llevó las manos al pecho para protegerse.

—No debería… —balbuceó.

—Pero yo sí —dijo Emmett con arrogancia, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza

para apoderarse de su boca con una provocativa lentitud.

El deseo que Rosalie había intentado controlar estalló como un impulso

incontenible cuando sintió la tensión acumularse en el centro húmedo y caliente de su cuerpo.

—Haz eso de nuevo —se oyó decir.

Y Emmett lo hizo. En algún lugar de su mente, Rosalie registró un aroma que

le resultaba familiar. Su sentido común y su razón intentaron abrirse camino través de la neblina en la que la envolvían las sensaciones para ayudarla a descubrir qué era lo que no encajaba.

Emmett la ayudó a incorporarse para que apoyara la espalda en las

almohadas. Con expresión hambrienta admiró la sus senos.

—Maravillosa —ronroneó, rozando con el pulgar sus endurecidos pezones.

Rosalie cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando él se inclinó para atrapar entre sus

dientes sus rosados pezones. Pero en el mismo instante en que su cuerpo

experimentaba una explosión de placer, reconoció el misterioso olor que se había filtrado por los recodos de su memoria y supo qué era lo que la perturbaba. No se trataba de la colonia de un hombre, sino del perfume de una mujer.

—Has estado con otra… —dijo, sintiendo náuseas ante aquella obvia deducción.

Emmett alzó la cabeza y la miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Rosalie se bajó la camiseta torpemente y se levantó de la cama. Sentía la piel

fría y pegajosa. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

—¿Qué sucede? — Emmett la estudiaba en tensión.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos para que Emmett no pudiera ver que temblaba.

Las piernas apenas podían sostenerla. Se sentía traicionada y estúpida.

—Por eso te quedaste anoche en Atenas. Estabas con otra mujer.

Emmett se quedó paralizado. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a esa

conclusión ni tenía la menor intención de averiguarlo. Tenía la política de no dar nunca explicaciones o de negar acusaciones de ese tipo. No participaba en escenas de celos. No intervenía en pataletas. Y no pensaba cambiar de actitud.

—¡No te atrevas a mirarme como si me hubiera vuelto loca! —exclamó Rosalie,

sintiendo que su ira se acrecentaba ante la ausencia de reacción por parte de

Emmett.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó él con una irritante calma—. Estamos

haciendo el amor y de pronto empiezas una pelea.

—¡No tienes la menor sensibilidad! —exclamó ella, fuera de sí.

—Pero tú tienes tanta que es bastante para los dos, glikia mu —dijo él con

sarcasmo.

Su tono fue como una bofetada para Rosalie. ¿Cómo podía haberse acostado

con un hombre capaz de tratarla de aquella manera? Había prestado oídos sordos a su conciencia, había dado la espalda a sus principios para sucumbir a la tentación que Emmett le ofrecía. Y si no podía resistirse a él, ¿en qué se diferenciaba de las mujeres que se dejaban tentar por su riqueza?

—Tu chaqueta huele a perfume de mujer —dijo con firmeza. Estaba proporcionándole una última oportunidad para que se explicara, a pesar de que no creía que la mereciera y de que, conscientemente, no había pensado dársela.

Con su hermosa cabeza alzada en un majestuoso ángulo y una mirada de acero, Emmett se encogió de hombros con insolencia.

—Yo no admito escenas como ésta.

Encendida y desesperada por no oírle decir que sus sospechas eran completamente injustificadas, Rosalie alzó la voz.

—¿Que no admites…?

—Tampoco admito que me griten —dijo Emmett con frialdad.

—Si crees que esto es gritar, no conoces el significado de ese verbo —dijo

Rosalie, con la cabeza alta, mirándolo con ojos centelleantes—. ¿Estuviste anoche con alguien? Tengo derecho a saberlo.

Emmett sonrió con desdén.

—Tú no tienes derecho a nada.

Rosalie apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Claro que lo tengo. Estamos casados. Si tú hubieras accedido a mantener la

relación a un nivel platónico, no tendría derecho a preguntarte. Pero no quisiste

aceptar ese acuerdo —le recordó con rabia—. No puedes pretender que esto sea un matrimonio de verdad sólo para lo que te conviene.

—No tengo nada que decir.

Rosalie ya no pudo más. Tomó la botella de agua que había en la mesilla y se la tiró. Ni siquiera lo pensó. Instintivamente la asió y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

Emmett la esquivó y el cristal se hizo añicos contra la pared, salpicando agua en todas direcciones.

—Necesito una ducha —comentó él, impertérrito—. Para cuando salga, espero

que te hayas calmado, yineka mu.

—Ni lo sueñes —le advirtió Rosalie, temblando de rabia.

En el tenso silencio que siguió, Emmett se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en la

cama. Rosalie le había sacado de sus casillas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer aquella escena y a tirarle cosas? De no haber estado casados, se habría deshecho de ella en aquel mismo instante, aunque antes la habría obligado a disculparse. O mejor, antes habría conseguido que le suplicara que le hiciera el amor.

—Este dormitorio explica lo que sientes por las mujeres —dijo Rosalie con

desdén—. Nos utilizas y nos desprecias.

Emmett se volvió hacia ella con una mirada fulminante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Imagino que la ropa de los armarios es el pago por sus servicios —dijo

Rosalie —. No tratas a las mujeres como iguales. Las mantienes a distancia. Prefieres comprar el sexo o ¿prefieres que diga que las recompensas con regalos caros?

—Se espera de los ricos que seamos generosos. Me gusta agasajar a mis

huéspedes. No pienso disculparme por ello.

Rosalie apretó los labios.

—Yo no…

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices de mis parejas de cama puesto que tú eres una

de ellas y me has costado mucho más que la media —dijo él con desdén.

Ni siquiera intentó disimular su desprecio. Rosalie se quedó paralizada,

consciente de que había una parte de verdad en aquella réplica. El enfado la hizo enrojecer. Sabía bien que se había puesto a merced de Emmett desde el momento en que le había dejado pagar las deudas de Madrigal Court, iniciar las reparaciones y comprarle ropa y joyas.

—Pero yo nunca había tenido el menor interés en conocerte, y aún menos en

casarme contigo o en quedar aislada en tu estúpida isla —dijo, entre dientes,

haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener el control y contener las

lágrimas—. Me has alejado de mi casa, de Haddock, de mi jardín…

—Sacarme todo el dinero del que has sido capaz exige algunos sacrificios por tu parte —dejó caer Emmett con heladora calma.

Obligada a rememorar las palabras airadas que le había dirigido el día de su

boda, Rosalie confirmó que Emmett devolvía los golpes con fuerza y que acababa de lanzarle uno a la boca del estómago.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró. Rosalie corrió a tomar la chaqueta de

Emmett y a olfatearla. El olor a un conocido perfume era inconfundible y sólo podía haberse impregnado de él por contacto.

Rosalie se estremeció. Emmett podía hacer el amor con dos mujeres en un

mismo día sin ninguna dificultad. Según Vera, su libido era legendaria. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había mantenido relaciones con otra mujer e imaginar su cuerpo desnudo entrelazado con el de una morena espectacular era más de lo que podía soportar. De hecho, sintió náuseas y tuvo que sentarse con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante para combatir el malestar. Si era culpable, era lógico que Emmett no quisiera responder a sus preguntas o que no se inventara alguna excusa. El consideraba que podía actuar a su antojo.

¿Por qué entonces ella se sentía como si la hubiera apuñalado? ¿Por qué

temblaba como si acabara de sufrir un accidente? Después de todo, Emmett se

comportaba tal y como cualquier mujer en su sano juicio habría esperado. Los

McCarty no creían en la fidelidad. Ella lo sabía bien. A Marco McCarty nunca le

había bastado con una sola mujer, y convivir con ese modelo desde la infancia debía haber marcado a su hijo.

Se obligó a ponerse en pie. No tenía sentido perderse en sus reflexiones y

analizar unas emociones que sólo la conducían a la parálisis. Estaba tan furiosa con él que temblaba como una hoja. Y supo que tenía que romper las ataduras porque no podía consentir que Emmett la destrozara. No comprendía por qué el dinero había adquirido tanta importancia como para hacerla actuar en contra de sus principios.

En el dormitorio que había ocupado la noche anterior, sacó una bolsa de viaje y

metió ella las escasas prendas que le pertenecían y descartando la ropa que Emmett le había comprado. No quería nada que tuviera que ver con él.

—Kyria McCarty —Stamitos, el jefe de seguridad de Emmett se cruzó con ella

en el vestíbulo—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Quiero ir al pueblo. Conduciré yo misma.

Stamitos vaciló una fracción de segundo antes de ofrecerse a llevarle la bolsa y

mostrarle personalmente la colección de coches que se guardaban en el garaje.

Rosalie estaba ansiosa por partir antes de que Emmett notara su ausencia.

Preguntó si había un servicio de barco hacia alguna otra isla. El hombre le informó de que habría uno a primera hora de la mañana.

Rosalie eligió un modelo deportivo negro, dejó la bolsa en el asiento del

pasajero y alargó la mano para pedir las llaves.

—Deje que conduzca yo, kyria —sugirió Stamitos con cara de preocupación—.

Es un coche muy rápido.

—Prefiero conducir yo misma — Rosalie se montó, se puso el cinturón y

arrancó marcha atrás como si fuera a correr un rally.

El sol calentaba con fuerza. El coche discurría por una carretera limitada a un

lado por exuberantes bosques y al otro, por el mar, en el que se reflejaban los rayos del sol.

Pasaría la noche en el pueblo.

Estaba calculando si tendría dinero suficiente para alquilar una habitación

cuando, al doblar una curva, tuvo que pisar el freno a fondo para esquivar un rebaño de cabras. Las ruedas traseras derraparon y el coche se desplazó lateralmente hacia un árbol contra el que chocó antes de detenerse. El corazón de Rosalie latía como si acabara de correr una maratón. Temblorosa, pero ilesa, bajó para ver el daño que había sufrido el coche y dejó escapar un gruñido. Estaba abollado y lleno de arañazos; pero tras su desolación inicial, Rosalie decidió que Emmett se lo merecía.

Y puesto que a las cabras no les había pasado nada, se dijo, al menos le había evitado un enfrentamiento con uno de sus vecinos. A lo largo de su vida Rosalie había sido capaz de salir de todos los contratiempos aplicando su pensamiento positivo y no comprendía por qué había dejado de hacerlo en el momento en que conoció a Emmett.

Entró en el pueblo y aparcó en el puerto, delante de una taberna en la que había un cartel que anunciaba alojamiento. Un grupo de hombres jugaba al dominó bajo la sombra de un gran nogal. Cuando entró en el bar y pidió una habitación, se hizo el silencio. Un camarero se fijó en el coche y gritó algo. Todo el mundo debía saber que pertenecía a Emmett, y Rosalie asumió que comentaba algo sobre las abolladuras, incluyendo alguna broma sobre la manera de conducir de las mujeres. A lo que dijo el camarero le siguieron silbidos y expresiones de sorpresa. Rosalie sentía que le

ardían las mejillas y lamentó no haber dejado el coche en la carretera.

Una mujer de aspecto maternal que estaba tras la barra le preguntó si se

encontraba bien y le ofreció una taza de té. Fue un alivio para Rosalie que la

acompañara a una encantadora habitación con una cama de hierro y cortinas de color pálido que una suave brisa alborotaba. Como estaba acalorada, decidió darse una ducha.

Emmett, que se vanagloriaba del control que ejercía sobre sí mismo, no pudo

evitar un gemido de rabia al ver el espacio vacío que había dejado su Pagani Zonda.

No hacía ni tres días que se había casado y su mujer lo había abandonado. A él.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que el matrimonio pudiera ser tan difícil. Para un hombre acostumbrado a que las mujeres se plegaran a sus deseos, la vengativa naturaleza de Rosalie resultaba desconcertante. Jamás una mujer lo había dejado antes por más motivos que le hubiera dado para hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida se movía en territorio desconocido. ¿Desde cuándo un rastro de perfume se convertía en una prueba de sexo fuera del matrimonio? ¿Por qué Rosalie insistía en buscar maneras de escapar de él? ¿Por qué habría elegido a la única mujer a la que no le bastaban la belleza y el lujo de una isla privada?

Condujo hacia el pueblo y se detuvo al ver restos de pintura negra en el tronco

de un árbol y marcas de neumáticos sobre el asfalto. Con un nudo en el estómago, se preguntó si Rosalie habría sufrido un accidente sin que nadie se lo hubiera notificado. Aceleró hasta llegar al puerto, aparcó junto al Pagani y bajó de un salto.

Los viejos de debajo del nogal lo saludaron.

—¿Mi esposa? —preguntó Emmett, entrando en el bar.

Al enterarse de que había alquilado una habitación sintió la ira bullir en su

interior. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llamó a la puerta.

Tras ducharse, Rosalie se había echado sobre la cama envuelta en la toalla.

Asumiendo que se trataba de la taza de té que le había prometido la dueña del

hostal, abrió la puerta. Al ver a Emmett, dio un paso atrás.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Dado el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba incluso aquella pregunta

resultó ofensiva a Emmett. Deslizó la mirada por Rosalie. Su rubio cabello

despeinado, su piel de terciopelo, sus voluptuosas curvas apenas disimuladas por una diminuta toalla. La idea de que cualquier otro hombre pudiera verla así se le hizo insoportable. Y ese sentimiento lo enfadó aún más, pues nunca antes le había importado lo que sus amantes vistieran o que otros hombres las miraran. Jamás se había considerado un hombre posesivo.

—Deberías haber preguntado quién era antes de abrir la puerta —dijo con

severidad—. Vístete.

Rosalie se acercó a la cama.

—No pienso volver, Emmett. Discutimos hasta llegar al altar y hemos seguido

discutiendo desde entonces. Mañana mismo vuelvo a casa.

—No pienso permitirlo.

—No voy a aceptar tus tácticas de Neandertal —le advirtió Rosalie —. Llévame

a juicio, arruíname, haz lo que quieras. No conseguirás nada, porque ya no quiero tu dinero. Ni siquiera quiero mi herencia. Sólo deseo recuperar mi vida.

Emmett dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. La mirada de Rosalie y su tono

trasmitían convicción. Con su huida no buscaba reclamar su atención; hablaba

completamente en serio. Una tensión que desconocía se apoderó de él. Por primera vez en su vida adulta se sintió al borde de perder el control. La ira modulaba cada uno de sus pensamientos como una amenazadora sombra. El, que siempre sabía cómo actuar, estaba confuso, como si sobre su mente se hubiera posado una densa niebla.

—Puedes vivir tu vida a mi lado.

—No quiero ser grosera ni empezar otra pelea, pero la vida a tu lado es un infierno.

Emmett se quedó helado. Que Rosalie se hubiera expresado con más dulzura

que agresividad fue como una bofetada.

Se produjo un tenso silencio.

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada ansiosa. Su rostro estaba crispado y Emmett supo

que decía la verdad y que temía su reacción. Como si fuera un monstruo dominante capaz de golpearla o de cargársela al hombro y llevarla a casa para continuar la discusión.

Apretó los puños por temor a confirmar esas sospechas. No le gustaba lo que

estaba sintiendo. No le gustaba el efecto que Rosalie tenía en él, la extraña manera en que se filtraba en sus pensamientos y secuestraba su inteligencia.

—¿De verdad vas a abandonarme porque has olido perfume en mi chaqueta?

Rosalie enrojeció ante el tono sarcástico que usó, y se cuadró de hombros.

—Sí.

La carcajada que emitió Emmett hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. La miró con

expresión retadora.

—¿No te das cuenta de que es imposible que me acueste con otra mujer después de la entrevista que concediste? Te enterarías al instante —dijo con desdén—. Desde el momento en que dijiste que nuestra relación era como un cuento de hadas y que te adoraba, lanzaste un reto a los paparazzi. Los medios de comunicación van a seguir cada paso que dé, día y noche, para ver si me descubren engañándote. Los escándalos sexuales venden periódicos.

Rosalie lo miró desconcertada pues esa era una opción que no había

considerado. Al mismo tiempo, Emmett estaba diciendo que lo había juzgado

erróneamente, aunque se expresara cínicamente y diera una explicación que le

evitaba defenderse o pedir disculpas. La cabeza le dio vueltas mientras intentaba asimilar la idea básica: Emmett no había estado con otra mujer. Y aunque había tomado la decisión de abandonarlo, y el hecho de que no le hubiera sido infiel no le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, al menos por una fracción de segundo la inundó una sensación de alivio.

—No pensé en las consecuencias de la entrevista —admitió—. Supongo que me daba lo mismo. Sólo se la di al hermano de Vera para molestarte.

Emmett la miró atónito.

—¿Intentaste que me enfadara a propósito?

Rosalie esquivó su mirada porque, expresado así, resultaba un plan muy

infantil.

—Pensaba que, si te enfadabas lo suficiente, dejarías de insistir en que me

comportara como una esposa, y me dejarías marchar.

—¿Y cómo encaja en ese plan que te hayas acostado conmigo y, aparentemente, disfrutaras? —preguntó él en tono insinuante.

Rosalie tomó aire a la vez que se ruborizaba.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Claro que no, pero debes reconocer que has emitido mensajes muy contradictorios, y que hablar de que has escapado como si hubieras huido del castillo de Barba Azul, es un tanto exagerado.

Rosalie decidió sincerarse.

—Escucha, no sé por qué las cosas se han complicado tanto…

—Puede que se deba a que lo discutes todo…

—O a que tú crees que siempre tienes razón y quieres decir la última palabra…

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Emmett, cortante.

—Sólo accedí a casarme contigo porque pensé que así podría encontrar a mi

hermana Alice —dijo Rosalie con ojos centelleantes—. Pensé que debía compartir la herencia con ella y que el dinero de la venta de la casa me serviría para localizarla.

Emmett la miró perplejo.

—¿Quieres encontrar a tu hermana? ¿Dónde está? No entiendo nada.

Rosalie le explicó cómo había perdido el rastro de su hermana y le habló de la

carta que el abogado le entregó el día de la boda.

—Estaba seguro de que diría dónde encontrar a Alice.

—Pero en esa carta sólo había otro testamento, y en ninguno de los dos se

mencionaba a tu hermana.

—A la abuela le avergonzaba que Alice fuera hija ilegítima. Con el testamento,

incluyó una nota en la que decía que había sido adoptada. Creo que la abuela quería que creyera que la carta contenía información valiosa para que me casara contigo. Al enterarme de que Alice había sido adoptada, me sentí como si hubiera chocado contra un muro de piedra —los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas y la emoción le atenazó la garganta—. No sé nada de ella, ni siquiera cómo se llama ahora. ¿Cómo voy a poder encontrarla?

Emmett estaba tan desconcertado con lo que Rosalie acababa de contarle, que

abandonó su habitual cinismo.

—Puedo ayudarte, sé cómo hacerlo. Deberías habérmelo contado antes.

Rosalie lo miró sin saber si sentirse esperanzada o temer lo que Emmett pudiera añadir.

—¿Por qué iba a contártelo? A ti sólo te importaba la casa y estabas dispuesto a pasar por encima de quien hiciera falta para conseguirla.

Durante unos segundos, Emmett clavó la mirada en sus ojos azules antes de que ella los desviara. Su expresión de profunda tristeza hizo que Emmett se sintiera despreciable.

—¿Cómo iba a confiar en ti? —añadió Rosalie, enfadándose por tener que

explicar lo evidente—. Nadie confiaría en ti. No te habría interesado.

—¡Claro que tú me interesas! —protestó Emmett con fiereza.

El aire se cargó de electricidad.

—A ti sólo te importan los negocios.

—¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de gente cuyo trabajo depende de mí? ¿De la

responsabilidad que tengo si se produce una crisis?

Rosalie bajó la mirada al suelo y movió sus pies desnudos con incomodidad al

ser consciente de su ignorancia.

—No —dijo, abatida.

Emmett la observó fascinado. No, Rosalie no tenía ni idea de que había una

crisis financiera, y sólo le importaba al saber que podía significar la pérdida de

puestos de trabajo. Había abandonado un collar de perlas y diamantes que valía una fortuna y estaba dispuesta a romper un matrimonio que podía proporcionarle una renta vitalicia si seguía con él unos meses. Parecía decidida a darle la espalda a él y a cualquier perspectiva de enriquecimiento. Definitivamente, no era una cazafortunas.

Nadie interesado en el dinero tendría una mentalidad tan poco práctica sobre sus intereses.

—Quiero que te quedes —dijo, entre dientes.

Sin alzar la cabeza, Rosalie hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No puedo. Sé que para ti es un inconveniente…

¿Inconveniente? Que eligiera esa palabra ofendió a Emmett, pues implicaba

que su matrimonio era un asunto banal. Apretando los labios, tragó saliva para no dejar escapar un comentario airado.

—Aunque no puedo entender por qué y lo siento, lo cierto es que no puedo

vivir contigo… —susurró ella.

—¿Te das por vencida en la primera semana? Eres mi esposa y…

—En términos reales, no lo soy.

—Sí lo eres. Vuelve a casa conmigo, moraki mu —pidió Emmett

precipitadamente.

—¿Para qué? — Rosalie estaba tan tensa que su voz fue apenas audible.

Emmett fue hasta la ventana con un suspiro de frustración. ¿Qué más podía

hacer o decir? ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba Rosalie de él? Lo cierto era que la quería en su cama, eso era todo. Las declaraciones románticas no eran su estilo. La tensión se acumuló en sus hombros.

Rosalie, mirando su poderosa espalda, se oyó preguntar:

—¿Para qué quieres que vuelva contigo?

Y se avergonzó de hacer una pregunta con la que expresaba su disponibilidad

para reconsiderar una decisión que había dado por definitiva. ¿Por qué no se había mantenido firme en sus argumentos? Haber cedido antes con Emmett sólo le había causado zozobra y confusión.

Aprovechando con presteza la debilidad que Emmett identificó al instante, se

volvió hacia ella y la miró, atrapándola con la fuerza hipnótica de sus ojos.

—Es evidente: porque te deseo.

—Estoy segura de que has deseado a muchísimas mujeres —masculló Rosalie, tirando de los flecos de la colcha con gesto nervioso—, pero no has querido que ninguna se quedara contigo demasiado tiempo.

Emmett apretó los dientes ante una respuesta inesperada, pero veraz. No tenía sentido mentir.

—Quiero un matrimonio normal.

Rosalie abrió los ojos desconcertada.

—¿Un matrimonio normal? ¡Pero si no me prestas ninguna atención!

—Sólo llevamos casados cuatro días. No tengo experiencia.

—Cuando dices «normal», ¿sigues pensando en el plazo de catorce meses que marcaste originalmente?

—Las parejas normales no se imponen plazos. ¿Vas a quedarte?

La impaciencia se reflejaba en el rostro de Emmett, acerando su mirada y

afilando sus facciones. No tenía la menor intención de discutir los detalles. Sólo

quería una respuesta: sí o no.

Rosalie, por su lado, habría podido hacer cientos de preguntas más. La

curiosidad la había asaltado. ¿Un matrimonio normal? Con aquella idea, Emmett había sacudido la tierra bajo sus pies. ¿Qué le habría hecho cambiar de opinión?

¿Cuándo habría decidido que no quería dejarla marchar? ¿Sabía en qué momento y

qué habían motivado aquel cambio? ¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba de ella? ¿Lo que menos? ¿Qué la hacía diferente de las mujeres que la habían precedido? Pero Rosalie aparcó su curiosidad, consciente de que exasperaría a Emmett. La cuestión era que, fuera por lo que fuera, Emmett había decidido que quería conservarla como esposa.

— Rosalie … —dijo él con voz ronca.

Súbitamente, ella fue consciente de que una oleada de alegría la invadía como

un río que hubiera roto una presa y fluyera en libertad. Un matrimonio normal con un hombre extraordinario. Un hombre guapísimo, carismático e impredecible; que ocupaba su mente desde que lo conocía, que alteraba su estado de ánimo, que en tres días le había demostrado que era increíble en la cama y un desastre como marido.

Frío y distante, tenía la capacidad de destruir a una mujer vulnerable, ya que su

crueldad se basaba en la peor de las armas: la indiferencia. Su única pasión era el sexo, mientras que ella sentía emociones mucho más profundas. El amor había convertido a su madre en una víctima, y ella no estaba dispuesta a caer en esa trampa. Por otro lado, su madre nunca se había casado con el hombre al que amaba.

Emmett se había situado a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello. Por contraste con

su piel aceitunada, la de ella era tan blanca como la porcelana. Emanaba una

fragancia limpia, a jabón, que le resultó extremadamente excitante. Percibió que la respiración de Rosalie se alteraba y que un escalofrío la recorría. Sus largas y pobladas pestañas ocultaban sus increíbles ojos, pero el delicado rubor de sus mejillas le dijeron todo cuanto necesitaba saber.

—Sabes que eres mía —susurró con satisfacción.

Por primera vez en varios minutos, Rosalie se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. —

No… —protestó.

—Mentirosa —la retó Emmett. Y con provocativa lentitud, añadió—: Ardes en

deseo por mí, yineka mu.

Rosalie contuvo el aliento. Estaba acorralada. El aire estaba cargado y le faltaba el oxígeno. Un pulsante deseo se había apoderado de ella y no podía hacer nada por ignorarlo. Emmett la mantenía atrapada en su magnética mirada. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le quitó la toalla y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Adoro mirarte —musitó Emmett, acariciando con la mirada sus senos, sus

rosados pezones, el delicado vello que cubría su feminidad.

Sin mediar palabra, la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama para seguir

admirándola. Rosalie, con una mezcla de excitación y vergüenza, no pudo

reaccionar. Recordó que había hecho las maletas, que había tomado una decisión, que se consideraba una mujer independiente, capaz de mantener la cabeza fría en cualquier circunstancia.

Pero todo había cambiado al hacerle Emmett una propuesta a la que no era

capaz de resistirse aun sabiendo que quedarse a su lado era un error, porque él sólo quería sexo mientras ella anhelaba ser amada.


	10. Chapter 10

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

Capítulo 9

Rosalie miró a Emmett, expectante. Luego tiró de él para que la besara. El

sabor de su boca era pura dinamita para sus sentidos. Adoraba besarlo y sentir su cuerpo.

Emmett agachó la cabeza hasta atrapar uno de los pezones de Rosalie y

mordisquearlo. Ella dejó escapar un gemido e intentó desabrocharle la camisa

torpemente, pero él le sujetó las manos con firmeza.

—No, tú no —dijo con voz ronca—. Voy a volverte loca de placer.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo —musitó ella.

—Así es.

Emmett volvió a cerrar sus labios sobre sus pezones, a juguetear con ellos, a

presionarlos con sus dedos hasta que Rosalie se removió y emitió ahogados grititos de placer.

Sonó el teléfono. Ambos se quedaron paralizados. Emmett sacó el móvil del

teléfono, pero Rosalie le asió por la camisa.

—No.

—Pero… —Emmett frunció el ceño.

—¿No has dicho que éramos un matrimonio normal? —preguntó ella, acusadora. Y antes de que Emmett pudiera adivinar qué iba a hacer, le quitó el

teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesilla. Luego, tomó a Emmett por el mentón y,

mirándolo fijamente, susurró—: Bésame.

El deseo que brillaba en sus ojos hizo que Emmett olvidara la llamada.

—Debes aprender mi lengua: Filise me —tradujo al griego y esperó a que ella lo repitiera. Sólo entonces la besó apasionadamente.

Rosalie se quedó sin respiración cuando él deslizó la mano por la delicada y

húmeda piel entre sus piernas, antes de besar su vientre.

—¡No! —susurró al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

Emmett se limitó a reír y a acusarla de mojigata.

Rosalie no estaba preparada para la intensidad de sensaciones que se apoderó de ella en cuanto él la rozó con su lengua. Temiendo que los incontrolados gemidos que escapaban de su boca se oyeran desde fuera, se colocó la almohada sobre la cara y se asió a los barrotes de la cama por encima de su cabeza. Pronto la excitación alcanzó niveles desconocidos para ella hasta que una dulce explosión estalló en su interior y la consumió con tal fuerza que tardó varios segundos en recuperar la consciencia de la realidad.

Emmett se incorporó hasta ponerse a su nivel y le acarició la mejilla.

—Pequeña ruidosa mía —susurró—. Adoro que seas tan apasionada, y verte

perder el control.

Con sus preciosos ojos azules muy abiertos por la intensidad que acababa de

experimentar, Rosalie vio que Emmett la observaba con una dulce sonrisa y una cálida expresión que no había visto antes en él, y decidió que, si sus gritos y la fuerza con la que alcanzaba el éxtasis causaban aquella reacción en él, no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse.

Emmett se levantó de la cama y se quitó la ropa.

—Mañana pasaremos el día en la cama. No habrá vuelos, ni interrupciones…

Al bajarse los calzoncillos, Rosalie contempló con admiración su poderoso

miembro.

—Ni llamadas —intervino.

Al verla mirarlo con excitado rubor, Emmett sonrió.

—Mi mujer se está convirtiendo en una máquina sexual.

Echándose, la abrazó y, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, tomó su mano y la

llevó hasta su sexo en erección. Desde ese momento, Rosalie comenzó a aprender qué le gustaba y cómo proporcionarle placer, y le pareció tan excitante como recibirlo.

Las horas pasaron volando. A media tarde, Rosalie salió del cuarto de baño y

encontró a Emmett hablando por teléfono. Instintivamente, fue hacia él como si su estado natural fuera el de permanecer en contacto físico. En cuanto se dio cuenta, hizo ademán de rectificar, pero Emmett le pasó el brazo por los hombros para mantenerla donde estaba.

—Vamos a cenar en la taberna.

Rosalie abrió los ojos y se ruborizó.

—Sé que es una tontería, pero me da vergüenza. Todos sabrán lo que hemos

estado haciendo.

—Podríamos haber estado charlando —dijo Emmett, lanzando una mirada

hacia la cama deshecha y las sábanas revueltas. Sonriendo, continuó—: Bueno, puede que no. Pero, ¿no es eso lo que hacen las parejas recién casadas?

Afortunadamente, la dueña los condujo a una sala privada con un balcón con

vistas al mar. La comida era exquisita y Emmett, una vez se decidió a apagar el

teléfono, resultó ser un acompañante excepcional. Pero había algo que seguía

perturbando a Rosalie.

—Sólo quiero que respondas a una pregunta sobre el perfume de esta mañana

—dijo precipitadamente—. No me mires así, no puedo evitar la curiosidad. ¿Lo usa una de tus empleadas?

Emmett suspiró con impaciencia.

—Es el de mi madre.

Lo inesperado de la respuesta desconcertó a Rosalie, que se enfadó consigo

misma por no haber contado con la posibilidad de que Emmett hubiera ido a visitar a su familia.

—Didyme es muy afectuosa —explicó Emmett.

—¿No ha sentido curiosidad por conocerme? —la pregunta escapó de labios de Rosalie sin que le diera tiempo a reprimirla. La tensión que apreció en el gesto de Emmett le confirmó su falta de tacto.

—No ha querido perturbar nuestra luna de miel —dijo Emmett.

Rosalie tuvo la convicción de que mentía y pensó que lo hacía por pena. Era

evidente que Didyme, la que fuera mejor amiga de su madre durante un tiempo, no quería conocer a la esposa de su hijo. ¿Se debería esa aversión a su origen familiar? Si sólo se basaba en el hecho de que hubieran celebrado una ceremonia secreta, quizá algunas semanas bastarían para hacerle cambiar de opinión. La alternativa: una suegra que la odiaba era una noción demasiado angustiosa para Rosalie como para poder contemplarla. Y ese pensamiento le hizo recordar otro asunto que necesitaba aclaración.

—He destrozado tu coche —dijo.

—No me extraña, conduces como si llevaras un coche de carreras —dijo

Emmett sin inmutarse.

Rosalie se puso a la defensiva.

—Eso no es verdad.

Emmett posó su mano sobre la de ella.

—Te he visto salir del garaje. Pero lo peor es que hayas seguido conduciendo

después del accidente.

—Ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo se produjo —dijo ella con gesto digno.

—Estoy ansioso por saberlo.

—Has de saber que salvé la vida a tres cabras.

Emmett arqueó las cejas y sus ojos brillaron con sorna.

—¡Qué valiente! Lo malo es que podías haber resultado herida, y eso no habría

tenido ninguna gracia, jará mu.

La salida de la taberna se vio retrasada por los numerosos paisanos que acudían a saludar a Emmett y a desearles buena suerte. Era evidente que Emmett era apreciado. Presentó a Rosalie con naturalidad. Su acostumbrada formalidad se había borrado y parecía completamente relajado entre aquella gente, lo que confirmó a Rosalie que, tras la fría fachada que proyectaba y que lo había convertido en una leyenda en el mundo de los negocios, se ocultaba un hombre complejo y de múltiples facetas.

—¿Lo peor que me pasó siendo adolescente? —Emmett se asombró de ser

capaz de mantener el gesto imperturbable.

—Me encanta hablar contigo —dijo Rosalie, dedicándole una espléndida

sonrisa. Había descubierto que hacía falta paciencia y tiempo para conseguir que Emmett hablara de sí mismo. Daba la sensación de haber encerrado sus recuerdos de infancia y haber tirado la llave de su memoria.

—Lo peor… —repitió él mientras pensaba que no tenía ningún recuerdo que

quisiera compartir con ella—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas tú primero?

Durante aquellas dos semanas en Kastros, había descubierto que a Rosalie le

encantaba hablar… mucho. Hasta entonces, siempre había considerado la charla de las mujeres como un murmullo de fondo que sólo requería algún monosílabo ocasional. Rosalie era la primera que había cuestionado su actitud cuando, con expresión triste, le había acusado de no estar interesado en ella.

Como aprendía rápido, sabía que si no respondía o no escuchaba, Rosalie se

encerraba en su caparazón y adoptaba una actitud que se le hacía insoportable. No se enfurruñaba ni se enrabietaba, era mucho peor. Sentirse desilusionada la apagaba, la privaba de su exuberancia natural y a él le hacía sentirse como si acabara de dar patadas a un cachorro. Por contraste, si le prestaba atención, Rosalie se iluminaba y daba muestras de poder convertirse en la esposa ideal, atenta, sexy, divertida.

En aquel momento, con un bikini morado de lunares, Rosalie estaba echada en

la cubierta de su yate, y suspiró al ver que Emmett había evitado responder.

—Cuando fui a vivir con mi abuela, me mandó a un colegio mixto muy

exclusivo —contó con tristeza—. Como no encajaba, no era muy popular. Me gustaba un chico y casi me vuelvo loca de alegría el día que me pidió que saliéramos; pero me dejó después de la primera cita porque no quise tener relaciones.

Recordando su propia adolescencia, Emmett comentó:

—Los chicos a esa edad son pura hormona.

—Lo sé. Desgraciadamente, Todd era un mentiroso —continuó Rosalie —, y le

dijo a todo el mundo que nos habíamos acostado. Así que las chicas me acusaron de facilona.

—Eres muy hermosa, yineka mu —dijo Emmett, sentándose a su lado con el

bañador todavía mojado—. Seguro que te tenían envidia.

—Los insultos se hicieron insoportables. Por eso ni siquiera acabé el colegio.

—Seguro que la experiencia te fortaleció.

—Sí —dijo Rosalie.

Emmett la abrazó y, alzándola, la sentó a horcajadas sobre sí. Ella le entrelazó

los brazos alrededor del cuello y le besó el hombro, el cuello y la mejilla. El sonrió.

Rosalie era muy afectuosa. Le afianzó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y,

sujetándola por el trasero, se incorporó para llevarla al interior.

—¿Hablamos primero? —musitó Rosalie.

Emmett dejó escapar un gemido al tiempo que le hacía sentir la fuerza de su

erección a través del bañador.

Aun respondiendo automáticamente con un estremecimiento, Rosalie alzó la

cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas nada de ti? —insistió.

Emmett perdió la paciencia.

—Puede que prefiera evitártelo. ¿De verdad quieres conocer mi peor recuerdo?

—repitió con aspereza—: Ver la fotografía de mi padre en el periódico cuando lo apuñalaron en la cárcel. ¡Era narcotraficante!

Rosalie se quedó paralizada. ¿Marco McCarty, narcotraficante?

—Eres la única persona a la que se lo he contado —siguió Emmett, sacudiendo

la cabeza—.Didyme quiere creer que no recuerdo a mis padres biológicos, y yo

prefiero mantener el engaño.

Rosalie guardó silencio hasta que entraron en el salón.

—¿Quieres decir que Didyme y Marco te adoptaron? —preguntó entonces.

—Cuando tenía cinco años. Mi madre era prima lejana de Didyme, una

drogadicta repudiada por la familia. Cuando murió de sobredosis, mi padre intentó usarme para chantajear a la familia, pero no accedieron y quedé a merced de sus palizas.

Rosalie lo miraba horrorizada.

—Te juro que de haberlo sabido no habría insistido —dijo con los ojos

inundados por las lágrimas al comprender finalmente por qué Emmett no quería

hablar del pasado.

Desconcertado y a la vez emocionado por su compasiva respuesta, Emmett la

dejó sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Por eso no suelo hablar de ello.

—No sabía que fueras adoptado.

Al descubrir el trato que recibía, Didyme había peleado con los servicios

sociales hasta conseguir adoptarlo. Con ello le había salvado la vida, pues para

entonces su padre le había rotos todos los huesos del cuerpo. Algunos de los daños que había sufrido necesitaron cirugía.

—Mucha gente intentó convencerla para que cambiara de idea —Emmett

sonrió con tristeza—. Pero ella no cejó en su empeño y Marco tuvo que acceder.

—Gracias a Dios —musitó Rosalie, espantada—. Mi madre nunca me trató mal

y, si alguno de sus novios le pegaba, lo echaba de casa. Al menos intentó ser una buena madre.

Emmett la observó, preguntándose cómo podía haber estado convencido de

que era una cazafortunas. Cuando le compraba una joya, ella se lo agradecía, la lucía para darle satisfacción y luego la guardaba. Nunca había conocido una mujer como ella. Le retaba y expresaba sus opiniones sin complejos. No había nada de artificial en ella.

En la madrugada del día siguiente, Rosalie despertó con una punzada en el

vientre que le recordó que su ciclo menstrual seguía su curso normal. No estaba embarazada. Pero lo que debía resultarle un alivio le causó una profunda desilusión.

Aunque Emmett había dejado clara su aversión a la idea de ser padre, ella se dio cuenta de que no podría llegar a ser plenamente feliz en un matrimonio sin hijos. Al instante, una vocecita interior le recordó que él no permanecería a su lado el tiempo suficiente como para que eso tuviera importancia.

Salió del cuarto de baño de puntillas para no despertar a Emmett, que tenía el

sueño ligero. Los primeros rayos de amanecer se filtraban por las cortinas e

iluminaban su glorioso cuerpo, desnudo excepto por la sábana que se enredaba en su cintura. Era la perfección hecha hombre y Rosalie tuvo que cerrar los puños para no acariciarlo. Sólo se permitiría mirarlo con tanto detenimiento cuando dormía.

Había descubierto que lo amaba la tarde que, en la taberna, no había sido lo

bastante fuerte como para exigirle que se marchara. Pero no tenía la intención de perder el control sobre sus emociones tal y como había hecho su madre respecto a Marco McCarty. Y para evitar un futuro desolador, tenía que ser realista y no esperar demasiado de Emmett.

Cuánto faltaba para ese futuro era una pregunta que prefería no hacerse. Lo

importante era crear un presente sin complicaciones. Descubrir su pasado le había servido para comprender por qué era tan distante y no confiaba en la gente. Sólo confiaba en sí mismo.

Aquellas dos últimas semanas habían sido las más felices en la vida de Rosalie, pues adoraba estar con él y cada minuto que pasaban juntos. Uno de sus favoritos fue la tarde en la que se disculpó por haberla acusado a ella y a Vera de haber filtrado la noticia de la boda, cuando se descubrió que había sido uno de sus empleados.

En muchos aspectos, su actitud hacia ella había cambiado radicalmente. Era

demasiado inteligente y sutil como para permitir que creyera que sólo le interesaba sexualmente, y hasta había relegado el trabajo a un segundo lugar durante el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Sólo se dedicaba a su trabajo mientras ella dormía. En definitiva, estaba comportándose como un verdadero recién casado.

Casi cada día salían a navegar. Emmett adoraba el mar y tenía una energía

increíble, y a ella le había sorprendido descubrir cuánto disfrutaba de las actividades deportivas que él le proponía. Estaba aprendiendo a hacer esquí acuático y a bucear, y Emmett había disfrutado al tener a su lado a una mujer activa y no meramente decorativa. Para Rosalie, el mero hecho de estar con Emmett ya era emocionante.

Pero no podía pensar que se tratara de una relación duradera. Por el momento,

sólo había algo claro: Emmett la quería en su cama y estaba acostumbrado a

conseguir lo que quería, pero no tardaría en aburrirse de ella.

—No sueles estar despierta tan temprano —susurró él, adormilado. Rosalie se

sobresaltó. Emmett se reclinó sobre las almohadas y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. De hecho, tengo buenas noticias — Rosalie le dedicó una forzada

sonrisa—: No estoy embarazada.

El rostro de Emmett se endureció.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es obvio. ¿No te sientes aliviado? —comentó Rosalie en tono animado al

tiempo que se preguntaba por qué Emmett no había reaccionado como esperaba.

Mientras tanto, él se preguntaba precisamente lo contrario. Encontraba la

actitud de Rosalie inapropiada. No le gustaba que estuviera tan contenta de no

haber concebido un hijo suyo.

—Si me hubieras dicho que estabas embarazada, me habría alegrado.

Rosalie lo observó con incredulidad.

—No te creo. Sólo hace un par de semanas dijiste que no querías consecuencias.

—¿Y para ti es motivo de celebración? —dijo Emmett, malhumorado.

—¿Te molesta? — Rosalie no entendía por qué Emmett estaba tan enfadado y

le pareció injusto.

—Desde luego, ¡no me gusta tu actitud! —exclamó él, ofendido.

—¡Pero si me dejaste bien claro que no querías ser padre! ¿Qué mujer querría

quedarse embarazada de un hombre así? —protestó Rosalie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño tras de sí con tanta fuerza que hasta

Emmett se sobresaltó.

Rosalie tenía razón. Ni él mismo sabía qué le pasaba, pero lo cierto era que al

saber que no estaba embarazada se había sentido desilusionado.

En cierto sentido, había llegado a aceptar la posibilidad de que Rosalie llevara

a su hijo en su vientre. Parecía lógico, teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran jóvenes y estaban en plena forma. Los últimos acontecimientos habían modificado su actitud ante la paternidad.

Aunque su padre biológico fuera violento, él no tenía por qué repetir ese error

cuando había demostrado que era un adulto capaz de controlar su ira. Estaba seguro de que, si lo intentaba, sería un buen padre. Al menos sabía lo que no se debía hacer con un hijo, y eso era muy importante. Además, la vida era cambiante y él sabía adaptarse. Hizo girar los hombros y notó la tensión diluirse. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que cabía la posibilidad de que a Rosalie no le alegrara que hubiera cambiado de actitud.

Rosalie paseaba por la playa cuando vio aproximarse a Emmett y se quedó

inmóvil. Verle actuar de una manera tan irracional la había desconcertado y le había creado una inseguridad que a su vez la había enfurecido.

Emmett percibió su obvia inquietud y se enfadó consigo mismo. Por la razón

que fuera, y aunque no quería analizarla, lo cierto era que se sentía responsable de cuidar de ella y que no estaba haciéndolo suficientemente bien. Deteniéndose ante ella, dijo:

—Me había hecho a la idea de que podías estar embarazada.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos. No le parecía justo que Emmett hubiera llegado a

esa conclusión sin contárselo. Además, le enfadaba pensar que estaba diciendo lo que pensaba que quería oír y no lo qué verdaderamente sentía.

—¿Y cuándo se ha producido ese acontecimiento?

Emmett la miró fijamente.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Te lo prometo.

Rosalie le dio unos segundos para que se explicara. Al ver que el silencio se

prolongaba, dijo con un suspiro de frustración:

—¡A veces siento que tengo que sacarte con sacacorchos las palabras de la boca!

El rostro de Emmett se ensombreció.

—Puede que… —dijo, balbuceante—. Temía parecerme a mi padre y no saber

criar un hijo.

Rosalie estaba tan perpleja ante aquella admisión, que no supo qué decir.

—Pero no me lo había planteado hasta casarme contigo —continuó él—. Ahora

me siento capaz de aceptar el reto —Emmett resopló antes de continuar—. Aunque no sé lo que tú piensas porque no te lo he preguntado.

Rosalie curvó los hombros y se concentró en sus pies. Seguía demasiado

desconcertada como para hablar.

—Yo…

—Me gustaría tener un hijo contigo —concluyo él.

Rosalie alzó lentamente la cabeza y descubrió a Emmett mirándola fijamente.

Le costaba asimilar que él, el estereotipo del soltero de oro, quisiera comprometerse con ella hasta el punto de formar una familia. Por primera vez se planteó la posibilidad de que su matrimonio tuviera un verdadero futuro y que su marido sintiera por ella algo más que una pasajera curiosidad.

—Yo también —dijo torpemente, sintiendo la emoción aferrarse a su garganta.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Pero estabas encantada de no estar embarazada…

—Porque creía que tú no querías un bebé. Emmett entornó los párpados. —Se

ve que no debo creer todo lo que dices, jará mu —dijo con ojos chispeantes. —Lo mismo digo.

Emmett la estrechó en sus brazos y ella se amoldó a su cuerpo como una

segunda piel.

—El próximo mes voy a organizar una fiesta en Londres para presentarte a

todos mis amigos.

—¿En Londres? —dijo ella con entusiasmo—. Así podré ir a Madrigal Court y

trabajar en el jardín.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

Rosalie asintió titubeante.

—Esto es maravilloso, pero…

—Sientes nostalgia —Emmett no necesitaba una bola de cristal para llegar a

esa conclusión.

Llevaba semanas oyéndole hablar por teléfono con su loro y con el jardinero

que había contratado para que atendiera su jardín durante su ausencia. Daba la sensación de que tenía una relación personal con cada una de las plantas que cultivaba. Aunque la hubiera alejado de Madrigal Court, su corazón y su alma seguían allí.

—Puede que un poquito —dijo Rosalie.


	11. Último capítulo

_**La mayoría de personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, el resto de los nombres y la historia son de Lynne Graham. Yo solo soy alguien con mucho tiempo libre.**_

* * *

Capítulo 10

Rosalie se miró en el espejo por enésima vez. Con un traje de chaqueta verde,

tacones, y el collar de perlas y diamantes, estaba vestida con una elegancia que le era extraña, pero la ocasión lo requería.

Ir a conocer a Didyme McCarty le resultaba un poco intimidante y al mismo

tiempo la llenaba de satisfacción. El encuentro iba a producirse seis semanas después de la boda. A pesar de las amables notas enviadas por su suegra, que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde la boda le hizo concluir que no estaba particularmente contenta con la elección de esposa de su hijo. Y el complejo pasado de ambas familias complicaba la situación.

Una limusina la condujo a través de Londres hasta el apartamento de Didyme.

Durante las últimas semanas, había viajado entre la ciudad y Madrigal Court

Mientras Emmett trabajaba. La transformación que había sufrido la casa de campo era espectacular, pero había entrado en una fase en la que había que tomar numerosas decisiones sobre la decoración que desbordaban a Rosalie. Además, ella prefería pasar el tiempo con Emmett o trabajando en el jardín.

En las últimas semanas había descubierto que ser la mujer de un McCarty

significaba asistir a numerosos acontecimientos sociales y acudir a actos de

beneficencia. Finalmente había accedido a contar con una ayudante personal.

En el momento en el que subía en el ascensor hacia el piso de Didyme, sonó el

móvil.

—¿Sí, Emmett? —contestó un poco insegura—. Estoy a punto de llegar; muy

bien vestida y con actitud positiva.

—No tienes por qué estar nerviosa.

—No sé que te hace pensar que estoy nerviosa, y si temes que meta la pata

mencionando el pasado familiar, puedes estar tranquilo —dijo con voz aguda—

Desde mi punto de vista, está olvidado, a pesar de la obsesión de mi abuela por mantener el odio vivo. Tampoco mencionaré el plantón de Marco, ¿de acuerdo? Y aunque le caiga fatal, me comportaré como una señora…

—Es imposible que le caigas mal…

—No digas tonterías. Esa ex novia tuya a la que nos encontramos en el

aeropuerto casi me fulmina con la mirada. No quiero ni pensar…

—¿Quieres calmarte?

—Emmett, no hay mejor forma de poner nerviosa a una mujer que decirle que

se calme —y tras ese comentario, Rosalie apagó el teléfono y lo guardó, en el preciso momento en el que el ascensor se detenía.

— Rosalie … —Didyme era una mujer alta con el cabello gris muy corto y más

delgada y mayor de lo que Rosalie esperaba por las fotografías que había visto de ella, pero la recibió con mucha más calidez de lo que había previsto—. Estaba ansiosa por conocerte, pero tenía que acabar el tratamiento y hasta ahora no ha sido posible.

¿Un tratamiento? Rosalie no sabía si se refería a un tratamiento médico o a lo

que le pareció más probable: un tratamiento de belleza.

—Yo también estoy encantada —dijo con extrema amabilidad—, y espero que

vengas a visitarnos a tu antiguo hogar siempre que quieras.

El rostro de la mujer se iluminó.

—¿De verdad? Tengo que reconocer que me encantaría, pero no quería

molestar.

Rosalie se apresuró a tranquilizarla y, como Didyme habló con total sinceridad,

ella bajó la guardia. Tanto, que unos minutos más tarde, le horrorizó oírse decir:

—Mamá siempre decía que era muy relajante estar contigo… ¡Perdón!

—Por favor, háblame de ella —la animó Didyme—. Cathy era una de mis

mejores amigas. Siempre me ha entristecido la forma en que nuestra relación se rompió.

—Yo no te guardo rencor —se apresuró a decir Rosalie.

—¿No? Me extrañó que no le dijeras a Emmett que tu madre siguió viéndose

con Marco.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Rosalie, perpleja.

—Claro. La vida de tres personas se complicó a causa de la indecisión de un

hombre. Las dos lo amábamos — Didyme miró a Rosalie con resignación—. Yo lo adoraba, pero él sentía debilidad por las mujeres. Lo llevé a conocer a mi madre a la casa del guarda poco después de que Madrigal Court fuera vendido a tus abuelos.

Cathy vino a vernos y, desde ese momento, yo dejé de existir para él. Fue amor a primera vista, y yo tuve que resignarme.

Rosalie fruncía el ceño. Nunca había sabido que Marco y Didyme hubieran

sido novios antes de que él conociera a Cathy.

—Marco nunca me contó por qué rompió el compromiso con tu madre.

—¿Quieres decir que lo rompió antes del día de la boda? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Dos días antes. El sufrió mucho por el drama que se organizó en la iglesia.

Puede que Cathy no se sintiera capaz de contárselo a su madre, o tal vez pensó que Marco acabaría presentándose. Sabía que él la amaba profundamente.

—Pero se casó contigo —dijo Rosalie.

—De rebote. Fuera lo que fuera lo que motivó la ruptura, hirió su orgullo y

Marco acudió a mí en busca de consuelo. Me prometió que todo había acabado

entre ellos. Hay quien piensa que no debía haberme casado con un hombre que amaba a otra; pero cuando eres joven, eres optimista y pensé que se le pasaría —dijo Didyme con una sonrisa de melancolía—. Pero no fue así. Cathy era divertida y vibrante, mientras que yo era sensata y callada. Que no pudiera darle hijos no contribuyó a mejorar las cosas.

—Pero adoptaste a Emmett.

—Eso fue años más tarde y Marco no fue un padre demasiado atento. Tengo

entendido que tienes una hermana pequeña. ¿Vive contigo?

El cambio de tema desconcertó a Rosalie.

—¿Alice? Hace ocho años que no la veo. Fue dada en adopción poco después

de la muerte de mi madre.

—¿Ah, sí? —Didyme guardó un silencio incómodo, como si le faltaran las

palabras. Al ver entrar a la doncella con una bandeja, pareció aliviada. Gracias, May. Justo lo que necesitaba.

—No se levante, señora —la reprendió May, ansiosa—. Sabe que el médico ha

dicho que debe descansar.

—Ya sirvo yo el té —se ofreció Rosalie. Y preguntó a su anfitriona—: ¿Has

estado enferma?

Didyme le explicó que acababa de terminar el tratamiento contra un cáncer de

mama y que se sentía optimista con los resultados, aunque reconoció que al recibir el diagnóstico no había sido así.

—A Emmett le costó aceptarlo. Temió lo peor, y eso no me ayudaba. Pero

como es como es, no fue capaz de compartir sus miedos conmigo. Discutía todas las decisiones médicas, insistió en que contrastáramos opiniones… Es un hombre fuerte, pero muy reservado.

A medida que avanzaba la explicación, Rosalie fue sumiéndose en un creciente

estado de estupefacción.

Emmett nunca había mencionado la enfermedad de su madre, y que no

hubiera confiado en ella le dolía.

—Lo sé —musitó.

—Me sorprendió que se casara contigo y sólo me lo contara después —continuó Didyme, animada—. Era tan poco propio de él que supe que tenía que tratarse de amor verdadero. Por eso insistí en que no te hablara de mi enfermedad. No quería estropearos la luna de miel.

Aunque la explicación alivió a Rosalie, le sorprendió que Didyme asumiera

que se trataba de una boda por amor. Que no fuera así era algo en lo que Rosalie intentaba no pensar.

—Llegué a pensar que no se casaría nunca… Hasta que llegaste tú. Tengo que

admitir que lo has transformado.

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó Rosalie con curiosidad.

—Ya de niño era serio y solemne. No jugaba con los demás niños. Era difícil

hacerle sonreír y si lo hacía era más por hacerme feliz que porque le saliera

espontáneamente. De mayor siguió siendo más bien sombrío. Me decía que era feliz, pero yo sólo le veía trabajar…

—También salía mucho —comentó Rosalie.

—Sí, pero ninguna de esas mujeres significaba nada para él. Temía que mi hijo

no tuviera corazón, pero ahora sé que estaba esperando a la mujer correcta. Desde que te conoce es feliz por primera vez en su vida.

La aprensión iba aumentando en Rosalie a medida que unía las piezas del

puzzle. Con anterioridad, había llegado a la conclusión que más le satisfacía: que a Emmett le parecía lo bastante atractiva como para querer dar una oportunidad a su relación.

—¿Cómo sabes que es feliz? —preguntó.

—Porque está muy distinto. Hasta habla por los codos —dijo Didyme,

risueña—. Ríe, sonríe, me cuenta cosas de ti… nada privado, te lo aseguro. Es muy leal. Es como si hubiera derribado un muro de desconfianza.

Rosalie miró los ojos chispeantes de la mujer y se le encogió el corazón al

pensar en el contraste que había entre la idea romántica que su suegra tenía de su matrimonio y la realidad.

Sin embargo, por fin comprendía las razones de Emmett para casarse con ella

y por las que había insistido en mantener el matrimonio a flote. Su obsesión por

hacerse con Madrigal Court se debía al deseo de entregársela a su madre antes de su muerte. No le importaban ni los sacrificios ni el coste de su empresa. Aunque no fuera muy expresivo, Emmett era el más devoto de los hijos. Y adoraba a su madre adoptiva.

Por fin comprendía por qué había insistido en que fingieran mantener una

relación de verdad si su matrimonio se hacía público: para proteger a su madre. No quería perturbar su recuperación con la noticia de que se había casado sólo por devolverle su casa familiar.

—¿Estás bien, querida? Estás muy pálida.

Rosalie miró a Didyme e intentó despejar la neblina que empañaba sus

pensamientos.

—Perfectamente, gracias, pero querría refrescarme.

En el cuarto de baño, Rosalie se concentró para dominar sus desbocadas

emociones. Sentía la piel sudorosa y tenía náuseas. Era evidente que sus supuestos atractivos no tenían nada que ver con el empeño de Emmett en actuar como un matrimonio. Seguía fingiendo de cara a su madre. Didyme estaba encantada con que estuviera casado y él estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por contentarla. Y era lógico que estuviera contento porque, efectivamente, su madre estaba recuperándose de una grave enfermedad. La proximidad de la muerte le había hecho valorar a su madre más que nunca.

Eso la dejaba a ella locamente enamorada de un hombre que sólo la soportaba

por consideración a su madre. ¿Podría aceptar esa situación? ¿Incluso tener un hijo con él? ¿Fingir que no sabía la verdad? Sabía queEmmett no la amaba, pero había llegado a creer que la apreciaba. Acababa de descubrir que no se trataba más que de una farsa.

Se cruzó de brazos y accidentalmente se presionó los senos, que sentía

especialmente sensibles aquellos días. Como además tenía el estómago revuelto, sospechaba que podía estar embarazada. Junto con Emmett, habían decidido no esperar, y en unos días pensaba hacerse la prueba de embarazo, pero en el fondo de su corazón, estaba segura de que sabía el resultado. De ser así, sus opciones quedaba reducidas: si había concebido un hijo, éste se merecía que le proporcionaran una base estable.

Cuando volvió junto a Didyme charlaron de Madrigal Court, de la fiesta que

tendría lugar en cuarenta y ocho horas, y lo maravilloso que era Kastros. Rosalie bloqueó cualquier pensamiento que pudiera hacerle perder el control. Sólo cuando se despidió y ya estaba en el ascensor, pudo dejar de fingir que estaba bien.

Supuestamente aquella noche cenaba con Emmett, pero decidió cambiar de

plan.

Sonó el teléfono y al ver que era él, colgó. Al subir al coche, indicó al chofer que la llevara a Madrigal Court. Unos minutos más tarde, sonó el teléfono del coche.

—Te dije que Didyme te adoraría, yineka mu —dijo él en cuanto se puso.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Rosalie carraspeó.

—No voy a volver a la casa de Londres —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —Emmett podía oír el llanto en su voz—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Voy a casa. Necesito… distanciarme de ti.

—No te comprendo —dijo él, cortante.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar de esto ahora mismo —dijo Rosalie. Y colgó.

Era verdad. No sabía qué podría decirle. Como siempre que ponía sus cinco

sentidos en algo, Emmett se había convertido en el perfecto marido y la había hecho extremadamente feliz. Parecía haber hecho un cursillo acelerado en cómo crear un matrimonio ideal: llamaba regularmente para ver cómo estaba, demostraba interés en sus plantas, intentaba limitar sus horas de trabajo… Era un maestro en satisfacer a una mujer, fuera y dentro de la cama. ¿De qué podía quejarse? ¿De que fuera un hijo considerado? El amor nunca había formado parte de su acuerdo. Por eso las lágrimas caían torrencialmente por las mejillas de Rosalie.

Unas horas más tarde, Emmett bajó del helicóptero y atravesó la casa en busca de su esposa.

—¡Buenas tardes, Emmett! —saludó Haddock.

—Buenas tardes, Haddock —masculló Emmett.

—¡McCarty sinvergüenza! ¡Nunca confíes en un McCarty!

Emmett se quedó paralizado y giró la cabeza. Haddock paseó por su columpio

al tiempo que cantaba una canción infantil como si fuese el loro más inocente del mundo, y Emmett, para no pensar que acababa de oírlo en boca de Rosalie, tuvo que recordar que sólo repetía aquello que había aprendido en el pasado.

Ver la ropa que se acababa de quitar sobre la cama, así como descubrir que no

había señales de que hubiera hecho las maletas, lo tranquilizó. ¿Por qué habría de huir? ¿Por qué se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza?

Rosalie estaba trabajando en los invernaderos recién restaurados. Habían

costado una fortuna, pero Emmett se había negado a que siguiera trabajando en túneles de plástico. Seguía llorando, y tenía que restregarse la nariz con la manga del jersey. No soportaba estar actuando tan dramáticamente. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que el hombre de sus sueños la amara?

Emmett abrió la puerta del invernadero de par en par.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Rosalie, mirando hacia otro lado para

que no la viera llorar.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de que me dijeras que necesitabas

distanciarte de mí? ¿Seguir trabajando?

—Sí.

Emmett tomó aire para no reaccionar ante la injusticia de aquella afirmación.

—¿Ha dicho Didyme algo que te molestara?

—No. Es una mujer encantadora —contestó Rosalie con la cabeza inclinada

mientras metía una planta en una maceta—. Pero descubrir por qué sigo siendo tú esposa me ha alterado.

—Cuéntame el secreto —dijo Emmett.

—No te lo tomes a broma —dijo Rosalie, temblorosa—. Te voy a contar cómo

sucedió: Didyme estaba enferma y tú decidiste hacer lo que fuera necesario para comprarle la casa. Por eso te casaste conmigo y quisiste que fingiéramos que se trataba de un matrimonio de verdad después de que los paparazzi anunciaran la boda. No querías que Didyme descubriera lo que eras capaz de hacer por ella.

—Así es —asintió Emmett sin titubear.

Rosalie había esperado que se esforzara en darle alguna explicación y, al no ser así, se derrumbó. La maceta que estaba llenando de tierra fue convirtiéndose en un montículo.

—Y al darte cuenta de que Didyme estaba encantada con que nos hubiéramos

casado, decidiste mantenerme a tu lado para hacerla feliz.

—No.

Durante el tenso silencio que se produjo, Rosalie siguió aumentando la

montaña.

—¿Por qué dices que no?

—Intento ser un buen hijo, pero no soy idiota. Sería una locura seguir casado

con una mujer que no me gustara. ¿Desde cuándo crees que soy tan tonto, o tan generoso? Me infravaloras, yineka mu —dijo con dulzura.

Rosalie lo miró de soslayo.

—Cuéntame tu versión.

Emmett la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo y, luego, rodeándole

las muñecas, le quitó los guantes.

—Mi gran estrategia empezó a resquebrajarse desde el momento en que decidí

comprar una cama con dosel en la que tumbarte…

Rosalie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso sucedió al día siguiente de conocerte. Desde ese instante, mi cabeza

empezó a funcionar subconscientemente de manera distinta de lo habitual. Se

suponía que no era más que parte de un trato —Emmett compuso una expresión solemne—, pero incluso después de creer que habías filtrado la noticia a los paparazzis, no pensaba más que en acostarme contigo. Rosalie se ruborizó.

—Luego empecé a tomar decisiones extrañas. Te perdoné la entrevista al

periódico sensacionalista, decidí que debíamos ir de luna de miel… Cuando te

marchaste mientras estábamos en Kastros, llegué a pensar en cancelar el servicio de ferry para que no pudieras dejar la isla…

—¿De verdad? — Rosalie iba animándose a medida que Emmett avanzaba—.

¿Habrías caído tan bajo?

—Me sale naturalmente —Emmett escrutó su rostro con expresión

expectante—. Igual que amarte.

—¿Me amas? —casi gritó Rosalie —. ¿Desde cuándo?

—A veces pienso que desde siempre, agapi mu. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Destrozaste mi coche favorito y me dio lo mismo —Emmett posó las manos en su cintura y la elevó hasta sentarla en un taburete alto—. Lo pasamos bien juntos, te echo de menos cuando no estás, anhelo tener un hijo contigo.

Se trataba de una declaración de amor que iba mucho más allá de lo que

Rosalie hubiera podido soñar. Sentía tal alegría interior que creyó que el corazón le estallaría.

—Tendré que creerme que no estás conmigo sólo porque le caigo bien a tu

madre…

—Si no hubiera sido así, te habría conservado a mi lado en contra de su

voluntad. No habría cambiado lo que siento por ti —Emmett le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la miró fijamente—. Para bien o para mal, eres la esposa que he elegido.

—Y que está loca por ti —declaró Rosalie con la emoción atenazándole la

garganta—. Hasta que apareciste, me sentía sola. Por eso estaba tan desesperada por encontrar a Alice.

—Dentro de un año cumplirá dieciocho años y puede que se decida a investigar su pasado. He puesto en marcha una investigación sobre vuestra infancia, por si ello nos da alguna pista sobre la identidad de su padre —mirándola con picardía, Emmett dijo—: Ahora dime cuánto me amas.

Su expresión era tan sincera que Rosalie, emocionada, se irguió para besarlo.

—Tanto que toda una vida no bastaría para demostrártelo —dijo con

vehemencia—. ¿De verdad crees que mi hermana me buscará?

—Sí, pero has de tener paciencia —Emmett le retiró el cabello de la cara—.

Debías haberme dicho que Marco siguió viendo a tu madre —al ver que Rosalie abría los ojos, explicó—.Didyme me lo ha contado. No me extraña que fueras tan arisca conmigo. Mi padre debió de ser un problema en tu vida.

—Se puso en contacto con mi madre cuando yo era un bebé y destrozó su

matrimonio. Durante diez años pasó por su vida intermitentemente. Yo sólo lo vi un par de veces porque solían quedar en hoteles. Era todo un poco sórdido…

Emmett posó un dedo en sus trémulos labios.

—En cierta forma, era un amor verdadero. Marco no podía dejar a tu madre, y

lo entiendo. Yo tampoco puedo estar alejado de ti, agapi mu.

Tras un apasionado beso, caminaron de la mano hasta el coche y condujeron

hacia la casa.

—Por cierto —dijo Rosalie, mirando a Emmett de soslayo—. Puede que esté

embarazada.

Emmett apartó la vista de la carretera para mirarla con una mezcla de sorpresa

y felicidad.

—Lo sabremos con seguridad en unos días… ¡Cuidado, el muro! —gritó

Rosalie al ver que el coche se acercaba peligrosamente al muro de piedra.

—¡Ni se te ocurra bromear sobre mi manera de conducir! —amenazó Emmett.

Pero Rosalie ya había estallado en una carcajada.

Dieciocho meses después, Rosalie alzó a su hija hacia Emmett al tiempo que

articulaba con los labios que no hiciera ruido. Pero era una advertencia innecesaria.

Todos sabían que Kristin tenía la energía de su padre y que sólo necesitaba dormir unas horas al día. Por eso, tras convencer a Rosalie de que ser una buena madre no significaba acabar exhausta, habían contratado a una niñera.

Emmett dejó a la niña en la cuna. Tenía el cabello rizado y rubio, ojos oscuros

y una adorable sonrisa con hoyuelos. Era un bebe precioso y su abuela la adoraba. Emmett disfrutaba con pasión de la paternidad y Haddock ya sólo cantaba canciones de cuna.

Rosalie había tenido un buen embarazo y tanto Didyme como Vera habían

sido un gran apoyo.

Didyme se encontraba muy bien y pasaba casi todos los fines de semana en

Madrigal Court. Rosalie había conseguido convencerla de que se ocupara de la

redecoración de la casa dada su experiencia y exquisito gusto, y así ella había podido seguir trabajando en el exterior. Los jardines de la propiedad habían recuperado su antiguo esplendor, y un equipo de jardineros trabajaba para ella. Aprendiendo de la sencilla elegancia de Didyme, Rosalie se arreglaba más y se desenvolvía con soltura en cualquier situación social, con una seguridad en sí misma que se alimentaba de la certeza de que su marido la amaría en cualquier circunstancia y vistiera como vistiera.

Recientemente, habían pasado una semana en Kastros. Un atardecer, mientras contemplaban las vistas desde la magnífica terraza y tomaban un aperitivo,

Emmett, tomándole la mano, dijo:

—Tengo que decirte una cosa, y no sé cómo vas a reaccionar.

—¿Se trata de Alice? —preguntó Rosalie, tensándose.

—No, me temo que no hemos averiguado nada —tras una pausa, Emmett añadió—: Pero cabe la posibilidad de que tengas otro hermano.

Rosalie lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Emmett le explicó que en un viaje de negocios a Nueva York había conocido al

que iba a haber sido el padrino de boda de Marco y Cathy.

—Por entonces, Petros era muy amigo de Marco y le pregunté si sabía por qué

habían roto. La verdad es que no esperaba que lo supiera, pero me dijo que pocos días antes de la boda, Cathy le había dicho a Marco que había tenido un hijo antes de conocerlo, y que lo había dado en adopción. La noticia enfureció a Marco tanto que rompió el compromiso.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Rosalie, llevándose la mano a la boca—. ¿Crees que es cierto o que sólo se trató de un rumor?

—Según Petros, que es un hombre muy discreto, se lo contó el propio Marco.

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza con perplejidad.

—Así que puede que tenga otro hermano…

—Eso parece. ¿Estás disgustada?

—Claro que no, aunque me da pena pensar en cómo lo pasó mi madre —

Rosalie suspiró—. No tuvo mucha suerte con los hombres, la verdad…

—Al contrario que tú —dijo Emmett, besándola hasta que Rosalie creyó

derretirse en sus brazos.

—Pero sólo te elegí porque te ofreciste a pagar la factura del agua —bromeó

Rosalie con ojos chispeantes.

—Aunque sea verdad, es la mejor inversión que he hecho en mi vida, señora

McCarty.

—¡Emmett es mi héroe! —exclamó Haddock, que había sido entrenado por

Rosalie para reaccionar positivamente a la mención del apellido.

Al ver que Emmett no parecía particularmente impresionado, Rosalie dijo:

—Y el mío —y apoyándose en su marido y mirándolo con admiración,

añadió—: Te adoro.

Fin

* * *

_**El primer libro se termino. Espero que les gustara, es un placer recibir todos sus reviews con frases de apoyo. Espero que puedan serguir conmigo hasta el final de los tres libros, cada uno de sus alertas, favoritos y reviews son una de las cosas más importantes en este momento para mi, me hacen sentir que tengo algo importante que hacer. Un gran abrazo y especial agradecimiento para:**_

_*** Cullenfaan**_

_***Kabum**_

_***DCullenlove**_

_***cece . vampirita**_

_**Y a todas las personas que han puesto como favorite story: perl rose swan, ruby90, amanzareth,DCullenlove, ; a las que han escrito un review: Cullenfaan, DCullenlove, cece . vampirita, Kabum, Maricoles, .vampirita, Ivy.**_

_**El segundo libro lo empiezo a publicar el 18-05. Con la misma dinamica de actualización (día de pormedio). Los protagonistas son Bella y Edward. Apuesto que ya relacionarón el primer libro con el segundo. **_

_**Se llama: Tal para cual.**_

_**Ella sabe que nadie puede superar a su difunto marido, él bueno siempre tiene lo que quiere, por algo se volvio millonario, nadie volveria a ...Segundo libro de la trilogía Hombres arrogantes, mujeres inocentes de Lynne Graham**_

_**Espero que puedan seguir apoyandome ustedes son lo más valioso que puede tener un adaptador como yo.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A continuación esta la carta abierta en ingles y luego de esta, la traducción en español**

**0**

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. Nose que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estupido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai-Rocketman1728-dracohalo117-VFSNAKE-Agato the Venom Host-Jay Frost-SamCrow-Blood Brandy-Dusk666-Hisea Ori-The Dark Graven-BlackRevenant-Lord Orion Salazar Black-Sakusha Saelbu-Horocrux-socras01-Kumo no Makoto-Biskoff-Korraganitar the NightShadow-NightInk-Lazruth-ragnrock kyuubi-SpiritWriterXXX-Ace6151-FleeingReality-Harufu-Exiled-crow-Slifer1988-Dee Laynter-Angeldoctor-Final Black Getsuga-ZamielRaizunto-Fenris187-blood enraged-arashiXnoXkami-Masane Amaha's King-Blueexorist-Nero Angelo Sparda-Uzunaru999-Time Hollow-g7dragon-Great Vampire-Shinso.-AmaneSaphire-alkiria Thrud-Usio-Amamiya-serenity Potter Moon-RubySaotom-Narutinachan-Lily Masen de Lioncourt-AngieShields- Yuli09


End file.
